


Kittypets Read: Into The Wild

by FireAlder2005



Series: Kittypets Read [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Crystal screams for her grandson to kick butt, F/M, Family Drama, Jake is a proud papa, Kittypets read about the clans, Luna is the protective big sister, M/M, Not listing everyone else in the character tags because they're not technically IN the story ya know, Nutmeg keeps freaking out, Oliver analyzes everything, Princess knows all, Reading Warriors, Reading the Books, She doesn't like Sandpaw at the moment, Surprise guest - Freeform, You can guess why
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 37,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29808282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireAlder2005/pseuds/FireAlder2005
Summary: Firestar's family have gathered for a family get together. But there's one problem - Firestar isn't there. Wondering about what happened to him, his family - along with select others - are brought together to read and watch all of his....*cough* escapades in the forest. They have no idea just what they're getting into.
Relationships: Crystal & Jake (Warriors), Crystal & Ruby & Socks (Warriors), Jake/Nutmeg (Warriors), Jake/Quincy (Past), Livy & Nami (Warriors), Luna & Tommy (Warriors), Maybe some hinted Tallstar/Jake (Warriors), Nutmeg & Her Kits (Warriors), Oliver/Princess (Warriors), Ruby & Socks (Warriors), Taylor & Zach (Warriors)
Series: Kittypets Read [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191107
Comments: 22
Kudos: 17





	1. Character List

**Alive**

Princess - brown and white tabby she-cat, green eyes, mate to Oliver

Oliver - pure white tom, long-haired, blue eyes, mate to Princess

Luna - chocolate & dark red tortoiseshell she-cat, green eyes

Tommy - chocolate tabby tom, green eyes

Filou - light ginger tom, all white paws, green eyes

Nutmeg - chocolate & white tabby she-cat, green eyes, mate to Jake

Smudge - black & white tom, amber eyes

Hattie - pretty brown tabby she-cat, amber eyes

Cody - tabby she-cat, blue eyes

Zach - brown tabby tom, green eyes

Taylor - white tom, light brown muzzle, blue eyes

Livy - tabby ginger she-cat, green eyes

Nami - white she-cat w/h brown muzzle, ears, and paws, green eyes

Socks - black & white tuxedo tom, green eyes

**Dead**

Crystal - dark red & white tortoiseshell she-cat, green eyes

Jake - red tabby tom, green eyes, mate to Nutmeg

Ruby - gray she-cat, orange/red eyes


	2. Meeting The Cast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! I'm back with another WC fanfic, this time it's...well, rather cliche, but I love reading these, so I decided to make my own! Hope you like! Nice comments only, I do not appreciate flames, and hope you all have a great rest of your day! Or a great day if it's morning.

Princess trotted down to her mother, Nutmeg’s, housefolk’s den. She and her siblings had decided to visit their mother. The tabby she-cat sighed. Well, almost all her siblings. Firestar, formally Rusty, had left the forest a while ago, and she missed him and her son, Cloudtail, everyday.

“Princess!” a call sounded. Princess let out a purr when she saw her brother Tommy. Tommy was the second oldest in the litter, preceded by Luna, but came before Filou, herself, and Firestar.

“Tommy! How are you doing?” Princess said, and gave her brother’s ear a lick.

“Great!” the chocolate tom replied. “Come on! Filou and Luna are already here!” the two padded the rest of the way side by side.

“Finally!” a she-cat yowled. “We thought you were never coming!” Luna was a chocolate and ginger tortoiseshell with green eyes. She had toms tripping over themselves for her affections, but as far as Princess knew, Luna hadn’t taken a mate. Beside Luna was their brother Filou. He was a light ginger tabby with green eyes. (All of the siblings had green eyes.)

“My kits!” a voice shouted. It was their mother Nutmeg. She was a pretty chocolate and white tabby with green eyes. She ran over and licked them all. 

“Mother!” Tommy protested. “We’re not kits anymore!”

“To me you are.” she flicked his nose with her tail. Then she realized something. “Wait, where’s Rusty?” Nutmeg looked around for her youngest. Princess looked at her paws.

“I haven’t seen him for  _ moons _ .” Luna said. “It’s like he vanished off the face of the earth!” Tommy drew a paw over his ear as Princess shuffled her paws.

“I know where he’s at.” she meowed softly. Her littermates and mother stared at her. “You know those tales of wild cats in the forest, before it was torn down?” They nodded. “Well, Rusty decided that he wanted to join them, and he did. Last I saw him was when the Twolegs were tearing down the woods, and Smudge told me that Cody told him that the wild cats, who live in Clans, decided they had to leave or they would have all starved.” That left her family speechless.

“So…” Filou said. “Rusty’s gone?” Princess nodded slowly.

“He didn’t die, at least, not yet.” she reassured them. Nutmeg sat on her haunches, looking numb. Luna began licking their mother’s head.

“I wish we knew what happened to him.” Tommy said. They all nodded. Suddenly, the wind picked up and swirled around. A bright burst of stars momentarily blinded them, but when everything settled down, they realized they were now no longer alone.

“Jake!” Nutmeg purred as she and her mate touched noses. Jake had died a long time ago, and she missed him dearly. But, it wasn’t just Jake that was with them now. Jake’s mother Crystal (Who was also dead) was there too.

“Princess?” said cat turned and saw a white tom.

“Oliver!” Oliver was Princess’s mate, and the father of Cloudtail and the rest of their kits. Speaking of their kits, the other four were there as well. Taylor and Zach, both toms, and Livy and Nami, both she-cats.

“Mother! Father!” Oliver and Princess’s kits greeted them.

“F-father?” a voice stuttered. Jake recognized it.

“Ruby? Socks?” he said. It was. Two of the kits he had with Quincy were there. Ruby had died when a monster ran her over, but Socks had found a new housefolk to live with.

“What’s going on?” a she-cat asked.

“Hattie!” Princess exclaimed. “Smudge! Cody!” Once the greetings were done, everyone looked around, seeing they were in a sparkly forest, and confused at why they were all there at all.

“Hello.” everyone jumped. Sitting there was a blue she-cat with some silver on her muzzle and a mangy gray she-cat with amber eyes. What confused the kittypets even more was that they both had stars in the fur. The blue furred cat stepped forward.

“Greetings, I am Bluestar, former leader of Thunderclan. The clan who lived the closest to this Twolegplace. Yellowfang,” she gestured to the mangy cat “and I heard you wanted to learn about what happened to your littlemate Rusty.”

“Umm,” Smudge said. “Why are Hattie, Cody, and I here then?”

“Well youngster,” Yellowfang said. “All three of you have met Firestar at one point. The only ones who have no clue who he is are those two,” she flicked her tail toward Ruby and Socks. “Now, here is something those mouse-brained Twolegs call a book, and it contains a part about Firestar. You won’t have to read it, you can just listen and whenever someone speaks, it will stop reading and wait until the conversation is finished. What is read out will appear for you to watch. Good day!” Bluestar and Yellowfang disappeared in a shower of stars.

“Well…” Jake said slowly. “I guess we should start.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kittypets: *Are plopped into a forest*
> 
> Yellowfang: /R E A D !/


	3. Rusty Gets Ambushed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No notes, just read! FOLLOW YELLOWFANG'S COMMAND!!
> 
> Also, any text that is bolded is from Warriors: Into the Wild. I've heard of other's works being taken down...so just putting that disclaimer right here. ARCHIVE, PLEASE DON'T TAKE IT DOWN!!!! I've got back-ups, but I REALLY don't want to repost it.
> 
> Oh, looks like there was a note. *Shrugs*

**It was very dark.**

“What was?”

“Filou! Be quiet!”

“Alright, alright, Luna, keep your fur on!”

**Rusty could sense something was near.**

“It’s Rusty!” Tommy meowed.

“I think this might be from his point of view.” Princess said.

**The young tomcats's eyes opened wide as he scanned the dense undergrowth. This place was unfamiliar, but the strange scents drew him onward, deeper into the shadows.**

Nutmeg shook her head. “He always was the most adventures of our kits.” she whispered to Jake. “He got it from you!” Jake just looked at her innocently.

**His stomach growled, reminding him of his hunger. He opened his jaws slightly to let the warm smells of the forest reach the scent glands on the roof of his mouth. Musty odors of leaf mold mingled with the tempting aroma of a small furry creature. Suddenly a flash of gray raced past him.**

Hattie squeaked.

**Rusty stopped still, listening. It was hiding in the leaves less than two tail-lengths away. Rusty knew it was a mouse— he could feel the rapid pulsing of a tiny hearty deep within his ear fur. He swallowed, stifling his rumbling stomach. Soon his hunger would be satisfied.** **Slowly he lowered his body into position, crouching for the attack. He was downwind of the mouse. He knew it was not aware of him.**

“He always was the hunter.” Luna said. “I’ve lost count of all the times he pounced on me!”

**With one final check on his prey's position, Rusty pushed back hard on his haunches and sprang, kicking up leaves on the forest floor as he rose. The mouse dived for cover, heading toward a hole in the ground. But Rusty was already on top of it.**

“WHOO!” Filou yowled.

**He scooped it into the air, hooking the helpless creature with his thorn-sharp claws, flinging it up in a high arc onto the leaf-covered ground. The mouse landed dazed, but alive. It tried to run, but Rusty snatched it up again. He tossed the mouse once more, this time a little farther away. The mouse managed to scramble a few paces before Rusty caught up with it. Suddenly a noise roared nearby.**

“What is it?” Cody asked, eyes wide.

**Rusty looked around, and as he did so, the mouse was able to pull away from his claws. When Rusty turned back he saw it dart into the darkness among the tangled roots of a tree. Angry, Rusty gave up the hunt. He spun around, his green eyes glaring, intent on searching out the noise that had cost him his kill.**

“I hate it when that happens!” Jake muttered. He was hunting a sparrow once and another cat, a rouge, had startled some bushes, making him lose his catch. He had longed to teach that rogue a lesson, but the rogue looked battle-scarred and dangerous, so he cut his losses and went on his way. Lots of cats without a housefolk thought kittypets were cowards, some were, but others knew when to argue with a wild cat and when not to.

**The sound rattled on, becoming more familiar. Rusty blinked open his eyes. The forest had disappeared. He was inside a hot and airles kitchen, curled in his bed.**

“Oh, it was a dream.” Oliver said.

**Moonlight filtered through the window, casting shadows on the smooth, hard floor. The noise had been the rattle of hard, dried pellets of food as they were tipped into his dish. Rusty had been dreaming.**

“Mouse dung!” Tommy meowed.

**Lifting his head, he rested his chin on the side of his bed. His collar rubbed uncomfortably around his neck.**

“Downside to being a kittypet. THE DANG COLLAR!” Filou sighed.

**In his dream he had felt fresh air ruffling the soft fur where the collar usually pinched. Rusty rolled onto his back, savoring the dream for a few more moments. He could still smell mouse.**

“That happens with me sometimes.” Livy meowed. “Part of my dream follows me back into the real world.”

**It was the third time since the full moon that he'd had the dream, and every time the mouse had escaped his grasp. He licked his lips. From his bed he could smell the bland odor of his food. His owners always refilled his dish before they went to bed.**

“They are good housefolk.” Hattie sighed. “Very nice.”

**The dusty smell chased away the warm scents of his dream. But the hunger rumbled on in his stomach, so Rusty stretched the sleep out of his limbs and padded across the kitchen floor to his dinner. The food felt dry and tasteless on his tongue. Rusty reluctantly swallowed one more mouthful.**

“Yeah, sometimes the food isn’t that good.” Zach said, wrinkling his nose.

“But we sure do let our housefolk know!” Tyler meowed.

**Then he turned away from the food dish and pushed his way out through the cat flap, hoping that the smell of the garden would bring back the feelings from his dream. Outside, the moon was bright. It was raining lightly. Rusty stalked down the tidy garden, following the starlit gravel path, feeling the stone cold and sharp beneath his paws. He made his dirt beneath a large bush with glossy green leaves and heavy purple flowers.**

“Didn’t need to know that.” Tommy muttered.

**Their sickly sweet scent cloyed the damp air around him, and he curled his lip to drive the smell out of his nostrils. Afterward, Rusty settled down on top of one of the posts in the fence that marked the limits of his garden. It was a favorite spot of his, as he could see right into the neighbouring gardens as well as into the dense green forest on the other side of the garden fence.**

Nutmeg looked pointedly at Jake. “Just like you.” she muttered.

**The rain had stopped. Behind him, the close-cropped lawn was bathed in moonlight, but beyond his fence the woods were full of shadows. Rusty stretched his head forward to take a sniff of the damp air. His skin was warm and dry under his thick coat, but he could feel the weight of the raindrops that sparkled on his ginger fur. He heard his owners giving him one last call from the back door. If he went to them now, they would greet him with gentle words and caresses and welcome him onto their bed, where he would curl, purring, warm in the crook of a bent knee. But this time Rusty ignored his owner's voices and turned his gaze back to the forest.**

Nutmeg turned to Jake again, but he cut her off. “I know! I know! Just like me!”

**The crisp smell of the woods had grown fresher after the rain. Suddenly the fur on his spine prickled. Was something moving out there? Was something watching him?**

“Oh dear.” Hattie said.

**Rusty stared ahead, but it was impossible to see or smell anything in the dark, tree-scented air. He lifted his chin boldly, stood up, and stretched, one paw gripping each corner of the fencepost as he straightened his legs and arched his back. He closed his eyes and breathed in the smell of the woods once more. It seemed to promise him something tempting him onward into the whispering shadow. Tensing his muscles, he crouched for a moment. Then he leaped lightly down into the rough grass on the other side of the garden fence. As he landed, the bell on his collar rang out through the still night hair.**

Princess purred. “He’s heading into the woods now!”

**"Where are you off to, Rusty?" meowed a familiar voice behind him. Rusty looked up. A young black-and-white cat was balancing ungracefully on the fence.**

“Wait...that sounds like you Smudge.” Cody said.

**"Hello, Smudge," Rusty replied.**

“I knew it!”

**"You're not going to go into the woods, are you?" Smudge's amber eyes were huge. "Just for a look," Rusty promised, shifting uncomfortably. "You wouldn't get me out there. It's dangerous!" Smudge wrinkled his black nose with distaste. "Henry said he went into the woods once." The cat lifted his head and gestured with his nod over the rows of fences toward the garden where Henry lived.**

“That old tabby never went into the woods.” Jake huffed. He knew Henry, the furball exaggerated everything.

**"That fat old tabby never went into the woods!" Rusty scoffed.**

Jake blinked.

“Welp,” Filou said. “You know what they say, like father, like son!”

**"He's hardly been beyond his own garden since his trip to the vet. All he wants to do is eat and sleep."**

“Too right!” Jake agreed

**"No, really. He caught a robin there!" Smudge insisted.**

“Don’t believe everything that puffball says.” Jake meowed, shaking his head.

**"Well, if he did, then it was before the vet. Now he complains about birds because they disturb his dozing." "Well, anyway," Smudge went on, ignoring the scorn in Rusty's mew, "Henry told me there are all sorts of dangerous animals out there. Huge wildcats who eat live rabbits for breakfast and sharpen their claws on old bones!"**

Jake and Crystal started hacking from amusement. “I’ve met two wild cats, those rumors aren’t true!” Jake meowed. Crystal recalled the story of how she had saved a wild cat's life from a fox.

**"I'm only going for a look around," Rusty meowed. "I won't stay long." "Well, don't say I didn't warn you!" purred Smudge. The black-and-white cat turned and plunged off the fence back down into his own garden. Rusty sat down in the coarse grass beyond the arden fence. He gave his shoulder a nervous lick and wondered how much of Smudge's gossip was true. Suddenly the movement of a tiny creature caught his eye. He watched it scuttle under some brambles. Instinct made him drop into a low crouch.**

“It’s real this time!” Luna perked up.

**With one slow paw after another he drew his body forward through the undergrowth. Ears pricked, nostrils flared, eyes unblinking, he meowed toward the animal. He could see it clearly now, sitting up among the barbed branches, nibbling on a large seed held between it's paws. It was a mouse. Rusty rocked his haunches from side to side, preparing to leap. He held his breath in case his bell rang again, excitement coursing through him, making his heart pound. This was even better than his dreams!**

“Get it! Get it!” Filou and Tommy chanted.

**Then a sudden noise of cracking twigs and crunching leaves made him jump. His bell jangled treacherously, and the mouse darted away into the thickest tangle of the bramble bush. Rusty stood very still and looked around.**

The kittypets held their breath.

**He could see the white tip of a red bushy tail trailing through a clump of tall ferns up ahead. He smelled a string, strange scent, definitely a meat-eater, but neither cat nor dog.**

“Oh no.” Jake muttered. “Fox.”

**Distracted, Rusty forgot about the mouse and watched the red tail curiously. He wanted a better look.**

“No…” Jake meowed. “Stay away from the fox!”

**All of Rusty's senses strained ahead as he prowled forward. Then he detected another noise. It came from behind, but sounded muted and distant. He swiveled his ears backward to hear it better. Pawsteps? he wondered, but he kept his eyes fixed on the strange red fur up ahead, and continued to creep onward. It was only when the faint rustling behind him became a loud and fast-approaching leaf-crackle that Rusty realized he was in danger.**

Nutmeg gasped, worried for her youngest.

**The creature hit him like an explosion and Rusty was thrown sideways into a clump of nettles. Twisting and yowling, he tried to throw off the attacker that had fastened itself to his back. It was gripping him with incredibly sharp claws.**

Princess and Luna’s eyes were wide.

**Rusty could feel spiked teeth pricking at his neck. He writhed and squirmed from whisker to tail, but he couldn't free himself. For a second he felt helpless; then he froze. Thinking fast, he flipped over onto his back.**

“Dangerous, but might just work…” Jake whispered.

**He knew instinctively how dangerous it was to expose his soft belly but it was his only chance. He was lucky— the ploy seemed to work. He heard a "hhuuffff" beneath him as the breath was knocked out of his attacker.**

“That’s my kit!” Jake yowled proudly.

**Thrashing fiercely, Rusty managed to wriggle free. Without looking back he sprinted toward his home.**

“Run, run, run, run…” many whispered.

**Behind him, a rush of pawsteps told Rusty his attacker was giving chase. Even through the pain from his scratches stung beneath his fur, Rusty decided he would rather turn and fight than let himself be jumped on again.**

Jake nodded in agreement. He would rather do that too.

**He skidded to a stop, spun around, and faced his pursuer. It was another kitten, with a thick coat of shaggy gray fur, strong legs, and a broad face. In a heartbeat, Rusty smelled that it was a tom, and sensed the power in the sturdy shoulders underneath the soft coat. The kitten crashed into Rusty at full speed. Taken by surprise by Rusty's turn about, it felt back into a dazed heap. The impact knocked the breath out of Rusty, and he staggered.**

Nami and Livy listened with wide eyes as their uncle took on this scary-sounding wild cat. Their mother had told them about him and their brother Cloudtail’s exploits in the forest. They were excited to hear about them first pawed.

**He quickly found his footing and arched his back, puffing out his orange fur, ready to spring onto the other kitten. But his attacker simply sat up and began to lick a forepaw, all signs of aggression gone.**

“What….?” Tommy tilted his head in confusion.

**Rusty felt strangely disappointed. Every part of him was tense, ready for battle. "Hi there, kittypet!" meowed the gray tom cheerily. "You put up quite a fight for a tame kitty!"**

“Not all of us are tame.” Jake said mysteriously. Nutmeg whacked him with her paw.

“I tamed you. So you aren’t in that list.” Jake gave her an offended look as Tommy and Filou gagged at their parents.

**Rusty remained on tiptoe for a second, wondering whether to attack anyway. Then he remembered the strength he had felt in this kitten's paws when he had pinned him to the ground.**

“Good.” Jake nodded. “Know when to attack, and when not to.”

**He dropped onto his pads, loosened his muscles, and let his spine unbend. "And I'll fight you again if I have to," he growled. "I'm Graypaw, by the way," the gray kitten went on, ignoring Rusty's threat. "I'm training to be a Thunderclan Warrior." Rusty remained silent. He didn't Understand what this Graywhatsit was meowing about, but he sensed the threat had passed. He hid his confusion by leaning down to lick his ruffled chest. "What's a kittypet like you doing out in the woods? Don't you know it's dangerous?" asked Graypaw.**

“Uhh... _ yes. _ ” Cody said.

**"If you're the most dangerous thing the woods had to offer, then I think I can handle it," Rusty bluffed. Graypaw looked up at him for a moment, narrowing his big yellow eyes "Oh, I'm far from the most dangerous. If I were even half a warrior, I'd have given an intruder like you some real wounds to think about."**

Nutmeg stiffed at the thought.

**Rusty felt a thrill of fears at these ominous words. What did this cat mean by "intruder" "Anyway," meowed Graypaw, using his sharp teeth to tug clumps of grass from between his claws, "I didn't think it was worth hurting you. You're obviously not from one of the other Clans." "Other clans?" Rusty echoed, confused. Graypaw let out an impatient hiss. "You must have heard of the four warrior Clans that hunt around here!**

“Wait, wait, wait.” Oliver said. “Time out. So, Rusty was supposed to know about these ‘Clans’, but this Graypaw is surprised that Rusty doesn’t really know about the dangers? Am I the only one seeing this?”

**“I belong to ThunderClan. The other Clans are always trying to steal prey from our territory, especially ShadowClan. They're so fierce they would have ripped you to shreds, no questions asked." Graypaw paused to spit angrily and continued: "They come to take prey that is rightfully ours. It's the job of the Thunderclan warriors to keep them out of our territory. When I've finished my training, I'll be so dangerous, I'll have the other Clans shaking in their flea-bitten skins. They won't dare come near us then!" Rusty narrowed his eyes. This must be one of the wildcats Smudge had warned him about! Living rough in the woods, hunting and fighting each other for every last scrap of food. Yet Rusty didn't feel scared. In fact, it was hard not to admire this confident kitten. "So you're not a warrior yet?" he asked. "Why? Did you think I was?" Graypaw purred proudly then he shook his wide, furry head. "I won't be a real warrior for ages. I have to go through the training first. Kits have to be six moons old before they even begin training. Tonight is my first night out as an apprentice."**

“Hmm.” Nami said. “They have an organized system.”

**"Why don't you find yourself an owner with a nice cozy house instead? Your life would be so much easier," Rusty meowed. "There are plenty of housefolk who'd take in a kitten like you. All you have to do is sit where they can see you and look hungry for a couple of days—" "And they'd feed me pellets that look like rabbit droppings and soft slop!" Graypaw interrupted. "No way! I can't think of anything worse than being a kittypet!**

“How about being dead?” Nutmeg said, her eyes narrowed. “Starving? Incredibly sick? Losing the ones you love? There are  _ many _ things that are worse than being a kittypet.”

**They're nothing but Twoleg toys!**

Luna huffed. “No we are not!”

**Eating stuff that doesn't look like food, making dirt in a box of gravel, sticking their noses outside only when the Twolegs allow them?**

“I could go outside whenever I wanted.” Ruby whispered to Socks. He nodded in agreement.

**That's no life! Out here it's wild, and it's free. We come and go as we please." He finished his speech with a proud spit, then meowed mischievously, "Until you've tasted a fresh-killed mouse, you haven't lived. Have you ever tasted mouse?" "No," Rusty admitted, a little defensively. "Not yet." "I guess you'll never understand." Graypaw sighed. "You weren't born wild. It makes a big difference.**

“No it does not.” Jake hissed, eyes narrowed into slits.

**You need to be born with warrior blood in your veins, or the feel of the wind in your whiskers. Kitties born into Twoleg a nest could never feel the same way." Rusty remembered the way he had felt in his dream. "That's not true!" he mewed indignantly.**

“Too right!” Jake muttered.

**Graypaw did not reply. He suddenly sniffed midlick, one paw still raised, and sniffed the air. "I smell cats from my Clan,"he hissed. "You should go. They won't be pleased to find you hunting in our territory!" Rusty looked around, wondering how Graypaw knew a cat was approaching. He couldn't smell anything different on the leaf-scented breeze. But his fur stood on end at the note of urgency in Graypaw's voice. "Quick!" hissed Graypaw again. "Run!" Rusty prepared to spring into the bushes, not knowing which way was safe to jump. He was too late.**

“Oh no!” Livy squeaked.

**A voice meowed behind him, firm and menacing. "What's going on here?" Rusty turned to see a large gray she-cat strolling majestically out from the undergrowth. She was magnificent. White hairs streaked her muzzle, and an ugly scar parted the fur across her shoulders, but her smooth gray coat shone like silver in the moonlight. "Bluestar!"**

“Bluestar? Wasn’t that one of the starry cats who showed up before?” Socks said.

**Beside Rusty, Graypaw crouched down and narrowed his eyes. He crouched even lower when a second cat—A handsome, golden tabby—followed the gray cat into the clearing. "You shouldn't be so near Twolegplace, Graypaw!" growled the golden tabby angrily, narrowing his green eyes. "I know, Lionheart, I'm sorry." Graypaw looked down at his paws. Rusty copied Graypaw and crouched low to the forest floor, his ears twitching nervously. These cats had an air of strength he had never seen in any of his garden friends.**

Nutmeg was stiff with tension.

**Maybe what Smudge had warned him about was true. "Who is this?" asked the she-cat. Rusty flinched as she turned her gaze on him. Her piercing blue eyes made him feel even more vulnerable. "He's no threat,"mewed Graypaw quickly "He's not another Clan warrior, just a Twoleg pet from beyond our territories."**

“ _ Excuse _ me?” Nami said, offended.

**Just a Twoleg pet! The words inflamed Rusty, but he held his tongue.**

“Looks like he got mother’s brains!” Filou said. Jake looked offended. Nutmeg’s eyes glittered with mirth.

**The warning look in Bluestar's stare told him that she had observed the anger in his eyes, and he looked away. "This is Bluestar; she's leader of my Clan!" Graypaw hissed to Rusty under his breath. "And Lionheart. He's my mentor, which means he's training me to be a warrior." "Thank you for the introduction, Graypaw," meowed Lionheart coolly. Bluestar was still staring at Rusty. "You fight well for a Twoleg pet," she meowed.**

“Again with the pet?” Tommy muttered.

**Rusty and Graypaw exchanged confused glances. How could she know? "We have been watching you both," Bluestar went on, as if she had read their thoughts. "We wondered how you would deal with an intruder, Graypaw. You attacked him bravely." Graypaw looked pleased at Bluestar's praise." "Sit up now, both of you!" Bluestar looked at Rusty. "You too, kittypet." He sat up immediately and held Bluestar's gaze evenly as she addressed him. "You reacted well to the attack, kittypet. Graypaw is stronger than you, but you used your wits to defend yourself. And you turned to face him when he chased you. I've not seen a kittypet do that before." Rusty managed to nod his thanks, taken aback by such and unexpected praise.**

Jake puffed up at hearing a Clan leader praising his son.

**Her next words surprised him even more. "I have been wondering how you would perform out here, beyond the Twolegplace. We patrol this border frequently, so I have often seen you sitting on your boundary, staring out into the forest. And now, at last, you have dared to place your paws here." Bluestar stared at Rusty thoughtfully.**

“Wonder what she’s thinking.” Crystal muttered.

**"You do seem to have a natural hunting ability. Sharp eyes. You would have caught that mouse if you had not heisted so long." "R-really?" Rusty stammered. Lionheart spoke now. His deep meow was respectful but insistent. "Bluestar, this is a kittypet. He should not be hunting in ThunderClan territory. Send him home to his Twolegs!"**

“Why?” Hattie asked, confused. He had just been hunting a mouse. What was the big deal?

**Rusty prickled at Lionheart's dismissive words. "Send me home?" he mewed impatiently. Bluestar's words had made him glow with pride. She had noticed him; she had been impressed by him. "But I've only come here to hunt for a mouse of two. I'm sure there's enough to go around."**

Jake winced. He knew from Talltail and Pinestar that that was not true.

**Bluestar had turned her head to acknowledge Lionheart's words. Now her gaze snapped back to Rusty. Her blue eyes were blazing with anger.**

Smudge squeaked.

**"There's never enough to go around," she spat. "If you didn't live such a soft, overfed life, you would know that!"**

Nutmeg huffed. “It’s  _ not _ his fault he was born a housecat! He’s not to blame for not knowing something at such a young age!”

**Rusty was confused by Bluestar's sudden rage, but one glance at the horrified look on Graypaw's face was enough to tell him he that spoken too freely. Lionheart stepped to his leader's side. Both warriors loomed over him now. Rusty looked into Bluestar's threatening stare and his pride dissolved. These were not cozy fireside cats he was dealing with—They were mean, hungry cat who were probably going to finish what Graypaw had started.**

“Continue, continue!” Nutmeg yowled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nutmeg: *Anxious mom vibes*
> 
> Jake: *Proud dad vibes*
> 
> Luna, Tommy, & Filou: *Jacking around*
> 
> Princess: *Only one who knows what's up*
> 
> Oliver: *Analytical one*
> 
> Crystal: *Bad-ass grandmother vibes*
> 
> Hattie, Smudge, & Cody: *Confused & scared vibes*
> 
> Livy, Nami, Zach, & Taylor: *In awe of Uncle Rusty*
> 
> Ruby & Socks: *Literally just sitting there, wondering what the heck is going on*


	4. And Then An Invite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> READ!!!

**“Well?” hissed Bluestar, her face only a mouse-length from his now.**

Nutmeg growled protectively.

**Lionheart remained silent as he towered over Rusty. He flattened his ears and crouched under the golden warrior’s cold stare. His fur prickled uncomfortably. “I am no threat to your Clan,” he mewed, looking down at his trembling paws. “You threaten our Clan when you take our food,” yowled Bluestar. “You have plenty of food in your Twoleg nest already. You come here only to hunt for sport. But we hunt to survive.” The truth of the warrior queen’s words pierced Rusty like a blackthorn, and suddenly he understood her anger. He stopped trembling, sat up, and straightened his ears. He raised his eyes to meet hers. “I had not thought of it that way before. I am sorry,” he meowed solemnly. “I will not hunt here again.”**

“Well,” Crystal meowed. “He knows his manners.”

**Bluestar let her hackles fall and signaled to Lionheart to step back. “You are an unusual kittypet, Rusty,” she meowed. Graypaw’s sigh of relief made Rusty’s ears twitch. He heard the approval in Bluestar’s voice and noticed as she swapped a meaningful glance with Lionheart. The look made him curious. What flashed between the two warriors?**

“I want to know that too.” Filou meowed.

**Quietly he asked, “Is survival here really so hard?” “Our territory covers only part of the forest,” answered Bluestar. “We compete with other Clans for what we have. And this year, late newleaf means prey is scarce.” “Is your Clan very big?” Rusty meowed, his eyes wide. “Big enough,” replied Bluestar. “Our territory can support us, but there is no prey left over.” “Are you all warriors, then?” Rusty mewed. Bluestar’s guarded answers were just making him more and more curious.**

As were the rest of them.

**Lionheart answered him. “Some are warriors. Some are too young or too old or too busy caring for kits to hunt.” “And you all live and share prey together?” Rusty murmured in awe, thinking a little guiltily of his own easy, selfish life.**

Smudge scrambled his paws against the grass and Hattie’s ears drooped a bit as they, too, had that thought. Cody remembered the time she had spent in Thunderclan, and could partially relate to them.

**Bluestar looked again at Lionheart. The golden tabby stared back at her steadily. At last she returned her gaze to Rusty and meowed, “Perhaps you should find out these things for yourself. Would you like to join ThunderClan?”**

“What?!” Socks yelped, eyes wide. Sure, he and Ruby had picked and teased their brother Tiny about the wild cats, but the thought of actually joining those savages? Scary!

**Rusty was so surprised, he couldn’t speak. Bluestar went on: “If you did, you would train with Graypaw to become a Clan warrior.” “But kittypets can’t be warriors!” Graypaw blurted out. “They don’t have warrior blood!”**

“So what?” Crystal yawned. “I kicked a fox’s behind once. I bet Rusty could beat one of yours.” Then she added. “If he doesn’t, I’ll catch you all a mouse.”

**A sad look clouded Bluestar’s eyes. “Warrior blood,” she echoed with a sigh. “Too much of that has been spilled lately.”**

Livy shivered at the thought of blood.

**Bluestar fell silent and Lionheart meowed, “Bluestar is only offering you training, young kit. There is no guarantee you would become a full warrior. It might prove too difficult for you. After all, you are used to a comfortable life.”**

“Mmmmm….” Crystal hummed. “If he’s anything like Jake, I have a feeling he can handle it. Better even, if he’s still with the clans now.”

**Rusty was stung by Lionheart’s words.**

“Don’t blame ya, little bro.” Tommy meowed. It was frustrating whenever they were immediately written off as ‘soft’, or ‘lazy’.

**He swung his head around to face the golden tabby. “Why offer me the chance, then?” But it was Bluestar who answered. “You are right to question our motives, young one. The fact is, ThunderClan needs more warriors.” “Understand that Bluestar does not make this offer lightly,” warned Lionheart. “If you wish to train with us, we will have to take you into our Clan. You must either live with us and respect our ways, or return to your Twolegplace and never come back. You cannot live with a paw in each world.”**

Princess nodded, a sad but wistful look in her eyes. She had kind of regretted not joining Thunderclan. She had always thought they would be  _ right there _ . In front of her garden. But now...they were gone. And it hurt.

**A cool breeze stirred the undergrowth, ruffling Rusty’s fur. He shivered, not with the cold, but with excitement at the incredible possibilities opening up in front of him. “Are you wondering if it’s worth giving up your comfortable kittypet life?” asked Bluestar gently. “But do you realize the price you will pay for your warmth and food?” Rusty looked at her, puzzled. Surely his encounter with these cats had proved to him just how easy and luxurious his life was. “I can tell that you are still a tom,” Bluestar added,**

“Still a tom?” Ruby asked, confused.

**“despite the Twoleg stench that clings to your fur.” “What do you mean—still a tom?”**

“That’s what I asked!”

**“You haven’t yet been taken by the Twolegs to see the Cutter,” meowed Bluestar gravely. “You would be very different then. Not quite so keen to fight a Clan cat, I suspect!”**

“Ah!” Jake meowed. Then he explained; “The Cutter is the vet.”

“Oh!”

“Okay,”

“Now I get it.”

**Rusty was confused. He suddenly thought of Henry, who had become fat and lazy since his visit to the vet. Was that what Bluestar meant by the Cutter?**

“Yep,” Crystal nodded. “Smart tom.”

**“The Clan may not be able to offer you such easy food or warmth,” continued Bluestar. “In the season of leaf-bare, nights in the forest can be cruel. The Clan will demand great loyalty and hard work. You will be expected to protect the Clan with your life if necessary. And there are many mouths to feed.**

“That sounds tough.” Zach whispered to Nami, who nodded in agreement.

**But the rewards are great. You will remain a tom. You will be trained in the ways of the wild. You will learn what it is to be a real cat. The strength and the fellowship of the Clan will always be with you, even when you hunt alone.” Rusty’s head reeled. Bluestar seemed to be offering him the life he had lived so many times, and so tantalizingly, in his dreams, but could he live like that for real?**

“He can, and he will!” Princess exclaimed proudly.

**Lionheart interrupted his thoughts. “Come, Bluestar, let’s not waste any more time here. We must be ready to join the other patrol at moonhigh. Tigerclaw will wonder what has become of us.”**

Princess’s eyes widened at Tigerclaw’s name. She knew who he was, and what he had done. She was also severely ticked off that the dark tabby had tried to kill her brother multiple times. Princess may be a kittypet, but there was one thing you should know about her.  Never mess with her family.

**He stood up and flicked his tail expectantly. “Wait,” Rusty meowed. “Can I think about your offer?” Bluestar looked at him for a long moment and nodded. “Lionheart will be here tomorrow at sunhigh,” she told him. “Give him your answer then.” Bluestar murmured a low signal, and in a single movement the three cats turned and disappeared into the undergrowth. Rusty blinked. He stared—excited, uncertain—up past the ferns that encircled him, through the canopy of leaves, to the stars that glittered in the clear sky. The scent of the Clan cats still hung heavy in the evening air. And as Rusty turned and headed for home, he felt a strange sensation inside him, tugging him back into the depths of the forest. His fur prickled deliciously in the light wind, and the rustling leaves seemed to whisper his name into the shadows.**

“Wow.” Filou meowed as the book finished the chapter. “Our little brother is joining the forest cats. Amazing!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bluestar: *Gets mad*
> 
> Nutmeg: OH HELL NO!
> 
> Nutmeg: BACK!!
> 
> Nutmeg: BACK AWAY FROM MY BABY!!!
> 
> Nutmeg: bAcK!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Rusty Kicks Butt (Grandma Crystal Is So Proud)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Good morning everyone. Hope you like the next chapters!

“Tommy, be quiet! It’s starting!”

“Okay, okay, Luna! I’ll stop talking!”

“Shut up!”

“Shutting up!”

**That morning, as Rusty slept off his night’s wanderings, the mouse dream came again, even more vivid than before. Free of his collar, beneath the moon, he stalked the timid creature. But this time he was aware of being watched. Shining from the shadows of the forest he saw dozens of yellow eyes. The Clan cats had entered his dream world. Rusty woke, blinking in the bright sunshine that was streaming across the kitchen floor. His fur felt heavy and thick with warmth. His food bowl had been topped up, and his water bowl rinsed out and filled with bitter-tasting Twoleg water. Rusty preferred drinking from puddles outside, but when it was hot, or he was very thirsty, he had to admit it was easier to lap up the water indoors. Could he really abandon this comfortable life?**

“It is a tough decision,” Jake meowed, completely understanding. He had been slightly tempted to join Talltail, but he hadn’t, preferring to roam around the area at his own leisure.

**He ate, then pushed his way out of the cat flap into the garden. The day promised to be warm, and the garden was heavy with the smell of early blossoms.**

“They do smell good.” Hattie meowed.

**“Hello, Rusty!” mewed a voice from the fence. It was Smudge. “You should have been awake an hour ago. The baby sparrows were out stretching their wings.” “Did you catch any?” Rusty asked. Smudge yawned and licked his nose. “Couldn’t be bothered. I’d already eaten enough at home. Anyway, why weren’t you out earlier? Yesterday you were complaining about Henry sleeping his time away, and today you’re not much better yourself.”**

Smudge flattened his ears, embarrassed. “I don’t blame him for doing so now!”

**Rusty sat down on the cool earth beside the fence and curled his tail neatly over his front paws. “I was in the woods last night,” he reminded his friend. At once he felt the blood stir in his veins and his fur stiffen. Smudge looked down at him, his eyes wide. “Oh, yes, I forgot! How was it? Did you catch anything? Or did anything catch you?” Rusty paused, not sure how to tell his old friend what had happened. “I met some wild cats,” he began. “What!” Smudge was clearly shocked. “Did you get into a fight?” “Sort of.” Rusty could feel the energy surging through his body again as he recalled the strength and power of the Clan cats. “Were you hurt? What happened?” Smudge prompted him eagerly. “There were three of them. Bigger and stronger than any of us.”“And you fought all three of them!” Smudge interrupted, his tail twitching with excitement.**

“Got a little carried away there…” Smudge muttered. He had been excited to hear about Rusty - er - Firestar’s escapade into the woods.

**“No!” Rusty mewed hastily. “Just the youngest one; the other two came later.” “How come they didn’t shred you to pieces?”**

“Great vote of confidence Smudge.” Cody meowed.

**“They just warned me to leave their territory. But then...” Rusty hesitated. “What!” mewed Smudge impatiently. “They asked me to join their Clan.” Smudge’s whiskers quivered disbelievingly. “They did!” Rusty insisted. “Why would they do that?” “I don’t know,” Rusty admitted. “I think they need extra paws in their Clan.” “Sounds a bit odd to me,” Smudge mewed doubtfully. “I wouldn’t trust them if I were you.”**

Nutmeg looked thoughtfully at Smudge. “Are you sure it wasn’t your desire for him to stay that led you to that?” Smudge pawed the grass. It had been that. He hadn’t wanted to lose his best friend.

**Rusty looked at Smudge. His black-and-white friend had never shown any interest in venturing into the woods. He was perfectly content living with his housefolk. He would never understand the restless longing that Rusty’s dreams stirred in him night after night.**

Smudge sighed. He was right about that. Rusty had always been….different from the other house-cats. More prone to poking around in something, trying to hunt, stuff like that. Most of the friends they hung around with would always scoff at Rusty’s interest in the forest, and though Smudge did think his red-furred friend to be crazy to go off into the woods, he knew that Rusty never truly felt comfortable in Twolegplace.

**“But I do trust them,” Rusty purred softly. “And I’ve made up my mind. I’m going to join them.” Smudge scrambled down from the fence and stood in front of Rusty. “Please don’t go, Rusty,” he mewed in alarm. “I might never see you again.” Rusty nudged him affectionately with his head. “Don’t worry. My housefolk will get another cat. You’ll get on with him fine. You get along with everyone!”**

Hattie nodded, agreeing. Smudge was very friendly.

**“But it won’t be the same!” Smudge wailed.**

Hattie pressed her nose to Smudge’s shoulder. “I don’t blame you for being upset.” she meowed quietly.

**Rusty twitched his tail impatiently. “That’s just the point. If I stay around here till they take me to the Cutter, I won’t be the same either.”**

“Already using clan slang,” Luna observed. “He’ll fit in quickly.”

**Smudge looked puzzled. “The Cutter?” he echoed. “The vet,” Rusty explained. “To be altered, like Henry was.” Smudge shrugged and stared down at his paws. “But Henry’s all right,” he mumbled. “I mean, I know he’s a bit lazier now, but he’s not unhappy. We could still have fun.” Rusty felt his heart fill with sadness at the thought of leaving his friend. “I’m sorry, Smudge. I’ll miss you, but I have to go.” Smudge didn’t reply, but stepped forward and gently touched Rusty’s nose with his own. “Fair enough. I can see I can’t stop you, but at least let’s spend one more morning together.”**

Jake and Nutmeg exchanged a look. They were glad Smudge had been a good friend to Rusty throughout his kithood.

**Rusty found himself enjoying the morning even more than usual, visiting his old haunts with Smudge, sharing words with the cats he had grown up with. Every one of his senses felt supercharged, as if he were poised before a huge jump.**

“He was prancing around, tail-twitching, and was always moving.” Smudge supplied helpfully. “You could tell he was excited.”

**As sunhigh approached, Rusty grew more and more impatient to see if Lionheart would really be waiting for him. The idle buzz of meows from his old friends seemed to fade into the background as all his senses strained toward the woods. Rusty jumped down from his garden fence for the last time and crept into the woods. He had said his good-byes to Smudge. Now all his thoughts were focused on the forest and the cats who lived in it. As he approached the spot where he had met with the Clan cats the night before, he sat down and tasted the air. Tall trees shielded the ground from the midday sunshine, making it comfortably cool. Here and there a patch of sunlight shone through a gap in the leaves and lit up the forest floor. Rusty could smell the same cat-scent as last night, but he had no idea whether it was old or new.**

“He’ll learn,” Crystal meowed. “I taught my kits how to scent. I’m sure he can pick it up with a bit of practice.”

**He lifted his head and sniffed uncertainly. “You have a lot to learn,” meowed a deep voice. “Even the tiniest Clan kit knows when another cat is nearby.”**

“Give him a break, won’t you?” Socks muttered. “He’s got time.”

**Rusty saw a pair of green eyes glinting from beneath a bramble bush. Now he recognized the scent: it was Lionheart. “Can you tell if I am alone?” asked the golden tabby, stepping into the light. Hastily, Rusty sniffed again. The scents of Bluestar and Graypaw were still there, but not as strong as the previous night. Hesitantly, he mewed, “Bluestar and Graypaw aren’t with you this time.” “That’s right,” meowed Lionheart. “But someone else is.” Rusty stiffened as a second Clan cat strode into the clearing. “This is Whitestorm,” purred Lionheart. “One of ThunderClan’s senior warriors.”**

“Why are there two of them there?” Ruby questioned. “I mean, there’s just one of him, surely they don’t need two warriors.”

**Rusty looked at the tom and felt his spine tingle with cold fear. Was this a trap?**

_ If it is, I’ll rip them apart. _ Nutmeg thought.

**Long-bodied and muscular, Whitestorm stood in front of Rusty and gazed down at him. His white coat was thick and unmarked and his eyes were the yellow of sunbaked sand. Rusty flattened his ears warily, and tensed his muscles in preparation for a fight. “Relax, before your fear-scent brings unwanted attention,” growled Lionheart. “We are here only to take you to our camp.” Rusty sat very still, hardly daring to breathe, as Whitestorm stretched his nose forward and gave him a curious sniff. “Hello, young one,” murmured the white cat. “I’ve heard a lot about you.”**

“Hmm…” Taylor mewed. “Guess Rusty really made an impression on Bluestar.”

**Rusty dipped his head in greeting.**

“Good,” Crystal meowed. “Manners will get you places.”

**“Come, we can speak more once we are in the camp,” ordered Lionheart, and, without pausing, he and Whitestorm leaped away into the undergrowth. Rusty jumped to his paws and followed as quickly as he could. The two warriors made no allowances for Rusty as they sped through the forest, and before long he was struggling to keep up.**

“Why aren’t they slowing down?” Hattie asked.

“They’re probably testing his stamina.” Jake replied. “Seeing how well he holds up in a run.”

**Their pace barely slowed as they led him over fallen trees that they cleared in a single leap, but which Rusty had to scramble over paw by paw. They passed through sharply fragrant pine trees, where they had to jump across deep gullies churned up by a Twoleg tree-eater. From the safety of his garden fence, Rusty had often heard it roaring and snarling in the distance. One gully was too wide to jump, half-filled with slimy, foul-smelling water.**

Ruby wrinkled her nose.

**The Clan cats waded through without hesitating. Rusty had never put a paw in water before. But he was determined not to show any signs of weakness, so he narrowed his eyes and followed, trying to ignore the uncomfortable wetness that soaked his belly fur. At last Lionheart and Whitestorm paused. Rusty skidded to a halt behind them and stood panting while the two warriors stepped onto a rock that rested on the edge of a small ravine. “We are very close to our camp now,” meowed Lionheart.**

The cats all perked up, curious about the camp.

**Rusty strained to see any signs of life—moving leaves, a glimpse of fur among the bushes below, but his eyes saw nothing except the same undergrowth that covered the rest of the forest floor. “Use your nose. You must be able to scent it,” hissed Whitestorm impatiently. Rusty closed his eyes and sniffed. Whitestorm was right. The scents here were very different from the cat-scent he was used to. The air smelled stronger, speaking of many, many different cats.**

“See?” Crystal meowed. “I told you he would learn!”

“No one questioned you, mother.” Jake meowed.

**He nodded thoughtfully and announced, “I can smell cats.” Lionheart and Whitestorm exchanged amused looks. “There will come a time, if you are accepted into the Clan, when you will know each cat-scent by name,” Lionheart meowed. “Follow me!” He led the way nimbly down the boulders to the bottom of the ravine, and pushed his way through a thick patch of gorse. Rusty followed, and Whitestorm took up the rear. As his sides scraped against the prickly gorse, Rusty looked down and noticed that the grass beneath his paws was flattened into a broad, strong-smelling track. This must be the main entrance into the camp, he thought. Beyond the gorse, a clearing opened up. The ground at the center was bare, hard earth, shaped by many generations of pawsteps. This camp had been here a long time. The clearing was dappled by sunshine, and the air felt warm and still.**

Everyone was listening intently to the description of the camp.

**Rusty looked around, his eyes wide. There were cats everywhere, sitting alone or in groups, sharing food or purring quietly as they groomed one another. “Just after sunhigh, when the day is hottest, is a time for sharing tongues,” Lionheart explained. “Sharing tongues?” Rusty echoed. “Clan cats always spend time grooming each other and sharing the news of the day,” Whitestorm told him. “We call it sharing tongues. It is a custom that binds the members of the Clan together.”**

“So it’s bonding time!” Filou meowed.

**The cats had obviously smelled Rusty’s foreign scent, for heads began to turn and stare curiously in his direction. Suddenly shy of meeting any cat’s gaze directly, Rusty looked around the clearing. It was edged with thick grass, dotted with tree stumps and a fallen tree. A thick curtain of ferns and gorse shielded the camp from the rest of the woods.**

“Well protected.” Oliver meowed.

**“Over there,” meowed Lionheart, flicking his tail toward an impenetrable-looking tangle of brambles, “is the nursery, where the kits are cared for.” Rusty swiveled his ears toward the bushes. He couldn’t see through the knot of prickly branches, but he could hear the mewling of several kittens from somewhere inside. As he watched, a ginger she-cat squirmed out through a small gap in the front. That must be one of the queens, Rusty thought. A tabby queen with distinctive black markings appeared around the bramble bush. The two she-cats exchanged a friendly lick between the ears before the tabby slipped inside the nursery, murmuring to the squealing kits. “The care of our kits is shared by all of the queens,” meowed Lionheart. “All cats serve the Clan. Loyalty to the Clan is the first law in our warrior code, a lesson you must learn quickly if you wish to stay with us.”**

“That’s a good rule,” Luna meowed. “Loyalty is important.”

**“Here comes Bluestar,” meowed Whitestorm, sniffing the air. Rusty sniffed the air too, and was pleased that he was able to recognize the scent of the gray she-cat a moment before she appeared from the shadow of a large boulder that lay beside them at the head of the clearing.“He came,” Bluestar purred, addressing the warriors. Whitestorm replied, “Lionheart was convinced he would not.”**

“Hmph.” Crystal huffed, green eyes displeased.

**Rusty noticed the tip of Bluestar’s tail twitch impatiently. “Well, what do you think of him?” she asked. “He kept up well on the return journey, despite his puny size,” Whitestorm admitted.**

“He’ll grow.” Nutmeg meowed. Rusty had been the smallest, and the youngest, in her litter. But despite that, he was the most adventurous.

**“He certainly seems strong for a kittypet.” “So it is agreed?” Bluestar looked at Lionheart and Whitestorm. Both cats nodded.**

“Boo-ya!” Tommy yowled.

**“Then I shall announce his arrival to the Clan.” Bluestar leaped up onto the boulder and yowled, “Let all those cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting.” Her clear call brought all the cats trotting toward her, emerging like liquid shadows from the edges of the clearing. Rusty stayed where he was, flanked by Lionheart and Whitestorm. The other cats settled themselves below the Highrock and looked expectantly up at their leader. Rusty felt a rush of relief as he recognized Graypaw’s thick gray fur among the cats. Beside him sat a young tortoiseshell queen, her black-tipped tail tucked neatly over small white paws. A large dark gray tabby crouched behind them, the black stripes on his fur looking like shadows on a moonlit forest floor. When the cats were still, Bluestar spoke. “ThunderClan needs more warriors,” she began. “Never before have we had so few apprentices in training. It has been decided that ThunderClan will take in an outsider to train as a warrior....” Rusty heard indignant mutterings erupt among the Clan cats, but Bluestar silenced them with a firm yowl. “I have found a cat who is willing to become an apprentice of ThunderClan.” “** **_Lucky_ ** **to become an apprentice,” caterwauled a loud voice above the ripple of shock that spread through the cats. Rusty craned his neck and saw a pale tabby cat standing up and glaring defiantly at the leader. Bluestar ignored the tabby and addressed all of her Clan. “Lionheart and Whitestorm have met this young cat, and they agree with me that we should train him with the other apprentices.” Rusty looked up at Lionheart, then back at the Clan, to find all eyes were on him now. His fur prickled and he swallowed nervously. There was silence for a moment. Rusty was sure they must all be able to hear his heart pulsing and smell his fear-scent.**

“Just relax..” Jake whispered, eyes glued to the screen.

**Now a deafening crescendo of caterwauling rose from the crowd. “Where does he come from?” “Which Clan does he belong to?” “What a strange scent he carries! That’s not the scent of any Clan I know!” Then one yowl in particular sounded out above the rest. “Look at his collar! He’s a kittypet!” It was the pale tabby again. “Once a kittypet, always a kittypet. This Clan needs wildborn warriors to defend it, not another soft mouth to feed.”**

“Oh, great!” Cody muttered. “Here we go again!”

**Lionheart bent down and hissed into Rusty’s ear, “That tabby is Longtail. He smells your fear. They all do. You must prove to him and the other cats that your fear won’t hold you back.” But Rusty couldn’t move. How could he ever prove to these fierce cats that he wasn’t just a kittypet?**

“Kick his butt.” Crystal suggested.

**The tabby continued to jeer at him. “Your collar is a mark of the Twolegs, and that noisy jingling will make you a poor hunter at best. At worst, it will bring the Twolegs into our territory, looking for the poor lost kittypet who fills the woods with his pitiful tinkling.”**

“Kick his butt!” Crystal meowed, more firmly this time.

**All the cats howled in agreement. Longtail went on, well aware that he had the support of his audience. “The noise of your treacherous bell will alert our enemies, even if your Twoleg stench doesn’t!”**

“Kick. His. Butt!” Crystal yowled, eyes blazings at the taunts aimed at her grandson.

**Lionheart hissed into Rusty’s ear once more: “Do you back down from a challenge?” Rusty still did not move. But this time he was trying to pinpoint Longtail’s position. There he was, just behind a dusky brown queen. Rusty flattened his ears, narrowed his eyes and, hissing, leaped through the startled cats to fling himself onto his tormentor.**

“Yes!” Crystal yowled, eyes gleaming.

**Longtail was completely unprepared for Rusty’s attack. He staggered sideways, losing his footing on the hard-baked earth. Filled with rage and desperate to prove himself, Rusty dug his claws deep into the tabby cat’s fur and sank in his teeth. No subtle rituals of swiping and boxing preceded this fight. The two cats were locked in a screaming, writhing tussle that flipped and somersaulted around the clearing at the heart of the camp.**

“Take him down Rusty!” Tommy called.

**The other cats had to spring out of the way to avoid the screeching whirlwind of fur. As Rusty scratched and struggled, he was suddenly aware that he felt no fear, only exhilaration. Through the roaring of the blood in his ears, he could hear the cats around them wailing with excitement. Then Rusty felt his collar tighten around his neck.**

“Uh oh.”

**Longtail had gripped it between his teeth and was tugging, and tugging hard. Rusty felt a terrible pressure at his throat. Unable to breathe, he started to panic. He writhed and twisted, but each movement only made the pressure worse. Retching and gulping for air, he summoned up all his strength and tried to pull away from Longtail’s grip. And suddenly, with a loud snap, he was free.**

Nutmeg breathed a sigh of relief.

**Longtail tumbled away from him. Rusty scrambled to his paws and looked around. Longtail was crouching three tail-lengths away. And, dangling from Longtail’s mouth, Rusty saw his collar, mangled and broken. At once, Bluestar leaped down from the Highrock and silenced the noisy crowd with a thunderous caterwaul. Rusty and Longtail remained fixed to the spot, gasping for breath. Clumps of fur hung from their ruffled coats. Rusty could feel a cut stinging above his eye. Longtail’s left ear was badly torn, and blood dripped down his lean shoulders onto the dusty ground.**

Crystal smirked at the pale tabby’s injuries.  _ That’s what you deserve. _

**They stared at each other, their hostility not yet spent. Bluestar stepped forward and took the collar from Longtail. She placed it on the ground in front of her and meowed, “The newcomer has lost his Twoleg collar in a battle for his honor. StarClan has spoken its approval—this cat has been released from the hold of his Twoleg owners, and is free to join ThunderClan as an apprentice.”**

“Boo-ya!” Tomy yowled once more. “He’s in!”

**Rusty looked at Bluestar and solemnly nodded his acceptance. He stood up and stepped forward into a shaft of sunshine, welcoming the warmth on his sore muscles. The pool of light blazed bright on his red pelt, making his fur glow. Rusty lifted his head proudly and looked at the cats that surrounded him. This time no cat argued or jeered. He had shown himself to be a worthy opponent in battle. Bluestar approached Rusty and placed the shredded collar on the ground in front of him. She touched his ear gently with her nose. “You look like a brand of fire in this sunlight,” she murmured. Her eyes flashed briefly, as if her words had more meaning for her than Rusty knew.**

The gathered cats looked curiously at each other.

**“You have fought well.” Then she turned to the Clan and announced, “From this day forward, until he has earned his warrior name, this apprentice will be called Firepaw, in honor of his flame-colored coat.” She stepped back and, with the other cats, waited silently for his next move. Without hesitating, Rusty turned and kicked dust and grass over his collar as though burying his dirt. Longtail growled and limped out of the clearing toward a fern-shaded corner. The cats split into groups, murmuring to each other excitedly. “Hey, Firepaw!” Rusty heard Graypaw’s friendly voice behind him. Firepaw! A thrill of pride surged through him at the sound of his new name.**

“It is a good one.” Nutmeg meowed, eyes warm.

**He turned to greet the gray apprentice with a welcoming sniff. “Great fight, Firepaw!” mewed Graypaw. “Especially for a kittypet! Longtail is a warrior, although he only finished his training two moons ago. That scar you left on his ear won’t let him forget you in a hurry. You’ve spoiled his good looks, that’s for sure.”**

“Good looks?” Luna questioned. “Pfft…”

**“Thanks, Graypaw,” Firepaw replied. “He put up quite a fight, though!” He licked his front paw and began to wipe clean the deep scratch that stung above his eye. As he washed he heard his new name again, echoing among the meows of the cats. “Firepaw!” “Hey, Firepaw!” “Welcome, young Firepaw!” Firepaw closed his eyes for a moment and let the voices wash over him. “Good name, too!” Graypaw mewed approvingly, jolting him awake. Firepaw looked around. “Where did Longtail creep off to?” “I think he was heading toward Spottedleaf’s den.” Graypaw tipped his head toward the fern-enclosed corner Longtail had disappeared into. “She’s our medicine cat. Not bad-looking either. Younger and a lot prettier than most—”**

“She must heal and take care of the sick and injured.” Ruby guessed.

**A low yowl next to the two cats stopped Graypaw midspeech. They both turned, and Firepaw recognized the powerful gray tabby cat who had sat behind Graypaw earlier. “Darkstripe,” mewed Graypaw, dipping his head respectfully. The sleek tom looked at Firepaw for a moment. “Lucky your collar snapped when it did. Longtail is a young warrior, but I can’t imagine him being beaten by a kittypet!” He spat the word kittypet scornfully, then turned and stalked off.**

“I don’t like him.”

“Agreed!”

**“Now Darkstripe,” Graypaw hissed to Firepaw under his breath, “is neither young, nor pretty....” Firepaw was about to agree with his new friend when he was interrupted by a warning yowl from an old gray cat sitting at the edge of the clearing. “Smallear smells trouble!” Graypaw meowed, immediately alert.**

“What’s going on?” Cody asked.

**Firepaw barely had time to look around before a young cat crashed through the bushes and into the camp. He was skinny and—apart from the white tip of his long, thin tail—jet black from head to toe. Graypaw gasped. “That’s Ravenpaw! Why is he alone? Where’s Tigerclaw?”**

Princess, once again, blinked when Tigerclaw’s name was mentioned.

**Firepaw looked at Ravenpaw staggering across the floor of the clearing. He was panting heavily. His coat was ruffled and dusty, and his eyes were wild with fear.**

“Poor dear…” Nutmeg whispered. “He must be really scared of something.”

**“Who are Ravenpaw and Tigerclaw?” Firepaw whispered to Graypaw, as several other cats raced past him to greet the new arrival. “Ravenpaw’s an apprentice. Tigerclaw’s his mentor,” Graypaw explained quickly. “Ravenpaw went out with Tigerclaw and Redtail at sunrise on a mission against RiverClan, the lucky furball!” “Redtail?” Firepaw echoed, thoroughly confused by all these names.**

“Aren’t we all?” Socks asked rhetorically. He liked nice and simple names thank you very much.

**“Bluestar’s deputy,” hissed Graypaw. “But why on earth has Ravenpaw come back alone?” he added to himself. He lifted his head to listen as Bluestar stepped forward. “Ravenpaw?” The she-cat spoke calmly, but a look of worry clouded her blue eyes. The other cats drew back, curling their lips with anxiety. “What has happened?” Bluestar jumped onto the Highrock and looked down at the trembling cat. “Speak, Ravenpaw!” Ravenpaw was still struggling for breath, and his sides heaved fitfully while the dust around him turned red with blood, but still he managed to scramble up onto the Highrock and stand beside Bluestar. He turned to the crowd of eager faces that surrounded him, and summoned enough breath to declare, “Redtail is dead!”**

“Redtail?” Filou asked. “Graypaw said he was the deputy right? How did he die?”

“Let’s continue,” Oliver suggested. “We might find out why.” Princess was studying her paws. She knew how Redtail died. How Tigerclaw - or Tigerstar as he was actually known as - was the former deputy’s murderer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longtail: *Insults Rusty*
> 
> Rusty: *Kicks his butt*
> 
> Crystal, wipping away a tear: ATTA BOY!!
> 
> Crystal: PROUD GRANDMA HERE!!!
> 
> Crystal: PrOuD GrAnDmA hErE!!!


	6. Firepaw Get Information Overload

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #2, just read! I've got nothing to say.

**Shocked yowls rose from the Clan cats and echoed through the forest. Ravenpaw staggered slightly. His right foreleg glistened, wet with blood that flowed from the deep gash on his shoulder. “We m-met five RiverClan warriors beside the stream, not far from the Sunningrocks,” he went on shakily. “Oakheart was among them.”**

“Who’s Oakheart?” Ruby asked.

“I think Firepaw mentioned him to me once,” Princess meowed. “He was Riverclan’s deputy.”

**“Oakheart!” Graypaw gasped beside Firepaw. “He is the deputy of RiverClan. He’s one of the greatest warriors in the forest. Lucky Ravenpaw! Wish it could have been me. I’d have really—” Graypaw was silenced by a fierce glance from the old gray tom who had first sensed Ravenpaw’s return.**

“Graypaw is quite the talkative one!” Livy purred.

**Firepaw turned his attention back to Ravenpaw. “Redtail warned Oakheart to keep his hunting parties out of ThunderClan territory. He said the next RiverClan warrior to be caught in ThunderClan territory would be killed, but Oak...Oakheart would not back down. He said his Cl-Clan had to be fed, whatever we threatened.” Ravenpaw paused to wheeze for breath. His wound was still bleeding heavily, and he stood awkwardly to keep the weight off his shoulder.**

“Poor thing,” Nami meowed. “That wound must hurt.”

**“That’s when the RiverClan cats attacked. It was hard to see what was happening. The fighting was vicious. I saw Oakheart had Redtail pinned to the ground, but then Redtail...” Suddenly Ravenpaw’s eyes rolled in his head and he lurched sideways. Half scrambling, half falling, he slithered off the Highrock and collapsed on the ground below.**

“Is he alright?” Livy asked, concerned.

**A ginger queen bounded toward him and crouched at his side. She licked his cheek briefly and called out, “Spottedleaf!” Out of the fern-shaded corner trotted the pretty tortoiseshell Firepaw had noticed sitting beside Graypaw earlier.**

“Oooo….” Tommy meowed. “Does my little brother have a  _ crush~ _ ?” Luna swatted at him “Hey! What was that for?”

“For being annoying.”

**She hurried over to Ravenpaw and mewed for the queen to stand back. Then she used her small pink nose to roll the apprentice over so that she could take a good look at the wound. She glanced up and meowed, “It’s all right, Goldenflower, his wounds aren’t fatal. But I’ll need to fetch some cobwebs to stop the bleeding.”**

“Cobwebs to stop the bleeding?” Zach repeated. “Weird.”

**As Spottedleaf sprinted back to her den, the hushed silence in the clearing was broken by a mournful howl. All eyes turned to the direction it had come from. A massive dark brown tabby staggered through the gorse tunnel.**

Princess stiffened, recognizing the description Firestar had given her multiple times.

**Between his sharp teeth the warrior held not prey, but the lifeless body of another cat. He dragged the tattered creature into the center of the clearing. Firepaw craned his neck and glimpsed a flash of bright ginger tail hanging limply in the dust.**

“That must be Redtail…” Oliver meowed softly.

**Shock rippled through the Clan like a chill breeze. Beside Firepaw, Graypaw dropped into a crouch as grief swept over him. “Redtail!” “How did this happen, Tigerclaw?” demanded Bluestar from her position on the Highrock. Tigerclaw let the scruff of Redtail’s neck fall from his mouth. He looked steadily back at Bluestar. “He died with honor, struck down by Oakheart. I couldn’t save him, but I managed to take Oakheart’s life while he was still gloating over his victory.”**

“Well, that’s good right?” Socks asked. “Redtail was avenged.” Princess had to clamp her mouth shut to refrain from yowling that  _ Tigerclaw _ was the murderer. Oliver noticed and gave his mate a questioning look. She shook her head.

**Tigerclaw’s voice was strong and deep. “Redtail’s death was not in vain, for I doubt we’ll see RiverClan hunters in our territory again.” Firepaw glanced at Graypaw. The apprentice’s eyes were dark with sadness. After a moment’s pause, several of the cats moved forward to lick Redtail’s bedraggled fur. As they groomed they purred hushed phrases to the dead warrior.**

“What are they doing?” Filou asked.

**Firepaw whispered into Graypaw’s ear, “What are they doing?”**

“I THINK LIKE FIREPAW!”

**Graypaw didn’t take his eyes off the dead cat as he replied. “His spirit may have left to join StarClan, but the Clan will share tongues with Redtail one last time.”**

“Starclan?” Filou echoed.

**“StarClan?” Firepaw echoed.**

“What the-again?”

**“It’s the tribe of heavenly warriors that watches over all Clan cats. You can see them in Silverpelt.” Firepaw looked confused, so Graypaw explained. “Silverpelt is that thick band of stars you see each night stretching across the sky. Each star is a StarClan warrior. Redtail will be among them tonight.”**

“Ah, so the stars are their ancestors.” Nutmeg meowed.

**Firepaw nodded, and Graypaw stepped forward to share tongues with his dead deputy. Bluestar had remained silent while the first cats came to pay their respects to Redtail. Now she leaped down from the Highrock and walked slowly toward Redtail’s body. The other cats retreated and watched as their leader crouched down to share tongues with her old comrade one last time. When she had finished she raised her head and spoke. Her voice was low and thick with grief, and the Clan listened in silence. “Redtail was a brave warrior. His loyalty to ThunderClan could never be doubted. I always relied on his judgment, for it bore witness to the needs of the Clan, and was never swayed by self-interest or pride. He would have made a fine leader.”**

“He sounds like a nice tom.” Crystal meowed.

**Then she lowered herself onto her belly, her head bowed, her paws stretched neatly before her, and silently she grieved for her lost friend. Several other cats came and lay down beside her, their bowed heads and hunched backs echoing her mournful pose. Firepaw watched. He had not known Redtail, but he couldn’t help feeling moved as he witnessed the Clan mourn.**

“Firepaw has always been empathetic,” Princess meowed. She decided to refrain herself from calling him ‘Firestar’. That might be a bit of a spoiler for her kin.

**Graypaw came and stood beside him again. “Dustpaw will be sad,” he remarked. “Dustpaw?” “Redtail’s apprentice. That brown-striped tabby over there. I wonder who his new mentor will be?” Firepaw glanced over at the small tom who squatted near Redtail’s body, staring unseeing at the ground.Firepaw looked past him to the Clan leader. “How long will Blusetar sit with him?” he asked. “Probably the whole night,” replied Graypaw. “Redtail was her deputy for many, many moons. She won’t want to let him go too quickly. He was one of the best warriors. Not as big and powerful as Tigerclaw or Lionheart, but quick and clever.”**

“Being quick and clever is a great advantage in a fight,” Jake meowed. He tipped his head thoughtfully. “I wonder what Firepaw’s fighting style is like…”

**Firepaw looked at Tigerclaw, admiring the strength that swelled in his powerful muscles and broad head. His massive body showed signs of his warrior life. One of his ears was split into a deep vee shape, and a thick scar sliced the bridge of his nose.**

“He looks scary.” Hattie shivered as she stared at the image of the warrior. Princess was slightly surprised that her brother had once actually  _ admired _ Tigerclaw.  _ Was he feeling alright? _

**Suddenly Tigerclaw stood up and stalked over to Ravenpaw. Spottedleaf was crouching beside Tigerclaw’s wounded apprentice, using her teeth and front paws to press wads of cobweb onto his shoulder wound. Firepaw leaned toward Graypaw and asked, “What’s Spottedleaf doing?” “Stopping the bleeding. It looked like a nasty cut. And Ravenpaw seemed really shaken up. He’s always been a bit jumpy, but I’ve never seen him this bad before. Let’s go and see if he’s woken up yet.”**

“Good idea,” Nutmeg meowed approvenly. “Ravenpaw will need some support to help him through the trauma he just went through.” Princess glanced at her mother.  _ You have no idea. _

**They made their way through the grieving cats toward the spot where Ravenpaw lay and settled themselves a respectful distance away to wait until Tigerclaw had finished speaking. “So, Spottedleaf.” Tigerclaw addressed the tortoiseshell with a confident meow. “How is he? Do you think you can save him? I’ve spent a lot of time training him up, and I don’t want my efforts to be wasted at the first battle.”**

“Be a little more sympathetic, won’t you?” Taylor meowed, his eyes narrowed. “Ravenpaw must be really shaken up!”

**Spottedleaf didn’t look up from her patient as she replied. “Yes, a pity if, after all your valuable training, he dies in his first fight, eh?” Firepaw could hear a teasing purr in her soft mew. “Will he live?” Tigerclaw demanded. “Of course. He just needs to rest.” Tigerclaw snorted and looked down at the motionless black shape. He jabbed Ravenpaw with one of his front claws. “Come on, then! Get up!” Ravenpaw didn’t move.**

“Woah!” Zach gasped. “That claw is  _ huge _ !”

**“Look at the length of that claw!” Firepaw hissed. “Too right!” replied Graypaw with feeling. “I know I wouldn’t want to get into a fight with him!”**

_ Oh, the irony… _ Princess thought, knowing very well that both Firestar and Graystripe got into fights with Tigerstar.

**“Not so fast, Tigerclaw!” Spottedleaf placed her paw over Tigerclaw’s sharp talon and gently moved it away. “This apprentice needs to keep as still as possible until the cut has healed. We don’t want him opening his wound by jumping about trying to please you. Leave him alone.”**

“That’s gotta be a blow to the pride.” Cody muttered to Smudge. He nodded in reply, wondering just what Firestar had been thinking joining this clan.

**Firepaw found himself holding his breath as he waited for Tigerclaw’s reaction. He guessed that few cats dared to give orders to the warrior like that. The big tabby stiffened, and seemed about to speak when Spottedleaf mewed teasingly, “Even you know better than to argue with a medicine cat, Tigerclaw.” Tigerclaw’s eyes flashed at the little tortoiseshell’s words. “I wouldn’t dare argue with you, dear Spottedleaf,” he purred. He turned to leave and caught sight of Graypaw and Firepaw. “Who’s this?” he asked Graypaw, towering above them.**

“One wrong word…” Nutmeg hissed, eyes narrowed on the huge figure of Tigerclaw. “One wrong word...and he’s dead.” Jake slowly scootched away from his mate, eyes wide.

**“He’s the new apprentice,” Graypaw mewed. “He smells like a kittypet!” snorted the warrior.“I was a house cat,” Firepaw meowed boldly, “but I am going to train to be a warrior.”**

“Ya! You tell him, little brother!” Tommy yowled.

**Tigerclaw looked at him with sudden interest.**

“That’s a first.” Princess muttered. Oliver caught it and looked at her once more, eyes asking the question he was thinking.

“Later,” she whispered. He nodded.

**“Ah, yes. Now I remember. Bluestar mentioned that she had stumbled across some stray kittypet. So she’s actually going to try you out, is she?” Firepaw sat up very straight, anxious to impress this distinguished Clan warrior.**

_ Was he feeling alright? _ Princess thought. Firestar went from admiring Tigerclaw to outright hating him. She was kind of looking forward to seeing her brother’s adventures in the forest, and maybe...maybe seeing where he went after the forest was destroyed, and if he and Cloudtail were alright.

**“That’s right,” he mewed respectfully.**

“See?” Crystal meowed. “Good manners.” Jake rolled his eyes.

“Yes, mother, we know.” he meowed. “Good manners are great tools. We know.”

**Tigerclaw eyed him thoughtfully. “Then I shall watch your progress with interest.”**

_ What did he mean by that? _ Princess thought.  _ I thought he hated kittypets...so wouldn’t he just outright ignore Firestar? _ She contemplated for a bit.  _ Unless...Firestar told me he had supporters in Thunderclan, but only one remained loyal to him in the end…what if…….could Tigerclaw had been thinking about gaining Firestar’s loyalty? _ Princess shook her head.  _ Stars, I hope not! Things could have gone terribly _

_ had that happened. _

**Firepaw puffed his chest out proudly as Tigerclaw stalked away. “Do you think he liked me?” “I don’t think Tigerclaw likes any apprentices!” whispered Graypaw.**

“Then why does he  _ have _ an apprentice?” Oliver asked.

**Just then Ravenpaw stirred and twitched his ears. “Has he gone?” he mumbled. “Who? Tigerclaw?” replied Graypaw, trotting toward him. “Yep, he’s gone.”**

“So casual.” Luna meowed, amused.

**“Hi, there,” Firepaw began, about to introduce himself.** **“Go away, both of you!” Spottedleaf protested. “How am I meant to help this cat with all these interruptions!” She impatiently flicked her tail at Graypaw and Firepaw and pushed her way between them and her patient. Firepaw realized she was serious, despite the lively glimmer in her warm amber eyes.**

“Crush~!” Tommy meowed. Luna whacked him again.

**“Come on then, Firepaw,” mewed Graypaw. “I’ll show you around. See you later, Ravenpaw.” The two cats left Spottedleaf with Ravenpaw and walked across the clearing. Graypaw looked thoughtful. He was clearly taking his duties as a guide very seriously. “You know the Highrock already,” he began, flicking his tail toward the big, smooth rock. “Bluestar always addresses the Clan from there. Her den is down there.” He lifted his nose toward a hollow in the side of the Highrock. “Her den was carved out many moons ago by an ancient stream.” Hanging lichen draped the entrance, sheltering the leader’s nest from wind and rain.**

“That’s nice.” Livy said.

**“The warriors sleep over here,” Graypaw went on. Firepaw followed him to a large bush a few paces away from the Highrock. There was a clear view from here right down to the gorse entrance into the camp. The branches of the bush hung low, but Firepaw could see a sheltered space inside where the warriors made their nests. “The senior warriors sleep nearest the center, where it’s warmest,” explained Graypaw. “They usually share their fresh-kill together over by that clump of nettles. The younger warriors eat nearby. Sometimes they are invited to join the senior warriors for eating, which is a big honor.”**

“Wow,” Taylor said. “Two stops in, and Firepaw looks like he’s getting information overload.”

**“What about the other Clan cats?” Firepaw asked, fascinated but feeling rather overwhelmed by all the traditions and rituals of Clan life.**

“Called it!”

**“Well, the queens share warrior quarters when they work as warriors, but when they are expecting kits, or nursing them, they stay in a nest near the nursery. The elders have their own place on the other side of the clearing. Come on, I’ll show you.” Firepaw trotted after Graypaw, across the clearing, and past the shadowy corner where Spottedleaf had her den. They stopped beside a fallen tree that sheltered a patch of lush grass. Crouched among the soft greenery were four elderly cats tucking into a plump young rabbit. “Dustpaw and Sandpaw would have brought them that,” whispered Graypaw. “One of the apprentices’ duties is catching fresh-kill for the elders.”**

“Ah, that’s good,” Crystal nodded, approving of this job. “That’ll teach the young ones to respect their elders.”

**“Hello, youngster,” one of the elders greeted Graypaw. “Hello, Smallear,” mewed Graypaw, nodding respectfully. “This must be our new apprentice. Firepaw, isn’t it?” meowed a second tom. His patchy fur was dark brown, and there was only a stump where his tail should have been.**

“What happened to his tail?” Hattie asked, amber eyes shocked.

“Looks like it’s been bitten off.” Jake supplied, studying the tail.

Hattie gulped.

**“That’s right,” Firepaw replied, copying Graypaw’s polite nod. “I’m Halftail,” purred the brown tom.**

“No kidding.” Zach meowed. Princess hushed him.

“He’s an elder, you must show respect for him. He’s been in many battles, and has earned his rest and respect.”

**“Welcome to the Clan.” “Have you two eaten?” meowed Smallear. Firepaw and Graypaw both shook their heads. “Well, there’s enough here. Dustpaw and Sandpaw are turning into fine hunters. Would you mind if these youngsters shared a mouse, One-eye?”**

“One-eye?” Cody muttered.

**The pale gray queen who lay beside him shook her head. Firepaw noticed one of her eyes was clouded and sightless.**

“Oh my!” Hattie gasped. “She only has one good eye!”

“Well, her name makes sense now.” Livy meowed.

**“What about you, Dappletail?” The other elder, a tortoiseshell she-cat with a gray muzzle, meowed in a voice cracked with age, “Of course not.” “Thank you,” mewed Graypaw eagerly. He stepped forward and took a large mouse from the pile of prey, then dropped it at Firepaw’s feet. “You still not tasted mouse?” he asked. “No,” Firepaw admitted. He suddenly felt excited by the warm smells that were rising from this piece of fresh-kill. His whole body quivered at the thought of sharing his first real food as a Clan member.**

Jake liicked his muzzle. “Mmm...mouse is tasty, though I do prefer vole.”

**“In that case, you can have first bite. Just save me some!” Graypaw dipped his head and stood back to give Firepaw room. Firepaw crouched down and took a large bite from the mouse. It was juicy and tender, and sang with the flavors of the forest. “What do you think?” asked Graypaw. “Fantastic!” mumbled Firepaw, his mouth still full.**

Crystal buried her muzzle in her paws, muttering about manners.

**“Move over then,” mewed Graypaw, stepping forward and bending his head to take a bite. As the two apprentices shared the mouse, they listened to the elders talk among themselves. “How long before Bluestar appoints a new deputy?” asked Smallear. “What did you say, Smallear?” mewed One-eye. “I think your hearing has become as poor as your eyesight!” snapped Smallear impatiently. “I said, how long before Bluestar appoints a new deputy?” One-eye ignored Smallear’s irritated reply and spoke instead to the tortoiseshell queen. “Dappletail, do you remember the day many moons ago when Bluestar herself was appointed deputy?” Dappletail mewed earnestly, “Oh, yes! It was not long after she lost her kits.”**

Nutmeg gasped. “She lost her kits?!” The very idea of it was horrible.

**“She’ll not be happy to be appointing a new deputy,” Smallear observed. “Redtail served her long and well. But she’ll need to make up her mind quickly. According to Clan custom, the choice has to be made before moonhigh after the death of the old deputy.”**

“That’s smart,” Oliver meowed. “That way the clan won’t be at risk of being leaderless if anything happened.”

**“At least this time the choice is obvious,” meowed Halftail. Firepaw raised his head and looked around the clearing. Who could Halftail mean? To Firepaw, all the warriors looked worthy of becoming deputy. Perhaps he meant Tigerclaw; after all, he had avenged Redtail’s death.**

“Maybe, but he seems kind of...aggressive?” Ruby tentatively meowed. “Like, lowkey not nice.”

**Tigerclaw was sitting not far off, his ears angled toward the elders’ conversation. As Firepaw stretched with his tongue to lick the last traces of mouse from his whiskers, Bluestar’s voice called from the Highrock. Redtail’s body still lay in the clearing below, pale gray in the fading light. “A new deputy must be appointed,” she meowed. “But first, let us give thanks to StarClan for the life of Redtail. Tonight he sits with his fellow warriors among the stars.” Silence fell as all the cats looked up into the sky, which was beginning to darken as evening crept over the forest. “And now I shall name ThunderClan’s new deputy,” Bluestar continued. “I say these words before the body of Redtail, so that his spirit may hear and approve my choice.” Firepaw looked at Tigerclaw. He couldn’t help noticing the hunger in the big warrior’s amber eyes as he stared up at the Highrock.**

Princess narrowed her eyes. She knew that Tigerstar had been hungry for power, and she was interested to see the full story in detail.

**“Lionheart,” meowed Bluestar, “will be the new deputy of ThunderClan.” Firepaw was curious to see Tigerclaw’s reaction. But the dark warrior’s face revealed nothing as he moved to congratulate Lionheart with a nudge so hearty that it almost pushed the golden tabby off balance. “Why didn’t she make Tigerclaw deputy?” Firepaw whispered to Graypaw. “Probably because Lionheart has been a warrior longer, so he has a lot more experience,” Graypaw murmured back, still looking up at Bluestar. Bluestar spoke again. “Redtail was also mentor to young Dustpaw. Since there must be no delay in the training of our apprentices, I shall appoint Dustpaw’s new mentor immediately. Darkstripe, you are ready for your first apprentice, so you will continue Dustpaw’s training. You had a fine mentor in Tigerclaw, and I expect you to pass on some of the excellent skills you were taught.”**

“Ugg, Darkstripe?” Tommy meowed, wrinkling his nose.

**The tabby warrior swelled with pride as he showed his acceptance with a solemn nod. He strode over to Dustpaw, bent his head, and rather awkwardly touched noses with his new apprentice. Dustpaw flicked his tail respectfully, but his eyes were still dull with grief for his lost mentor. Bluestar raised her voice. “I shall keep a vigil with Redtail’s body tonight, before we bury him at sunrise.” She jumped down from the Highrock and walked over to lie beside Redtail’s body once more. Many of the other cats joined her, Dustpaw and Smallear among them. “Should we sit with them too?” Firepaw suggested. He had to admit the idea didn’t appeal to him much. It had been a busy day and he was beginning to feel tired. All he wanted to do was find somewhere warm and dry to curl up and sleep.**

“Don’t blame ya, Firepaw.” Smudge meowed.

**Graypaw shook his head. “No, only those who were closest to Redtail will share his final night. I’ll show you where we sleep. The apprentices’ den is over here.” Firepaw followed Graypaw to a thick bush of ferns that lay behind a mossy tree stump. “All the apprentices share their fresh-kill by this stump,” Graypaw told him. “How many apprentices are there?” Firepaw asked. “Not as many as usual—just me, you, Ravenpaw, Dustpaw, and Sandpaw.”**

_ Graystripe, Firestar, Ravenpaw, Dustpelt, and Sandstorm,  _ Princess thought.

**As Graypaw and Firepaw settled themselves beside the tree stump, a young she-cat crawled out from beneath the ferns. Her coat was ginger, like Firepaw’s, but much paler, with barely visible stripes of darker fur.**

“That must be Sandpaw.” Luna meowed.

**“So here comes the new apprentice!” she meowed, narrowing her eyes. “Hello,” Firepaw mewed. The young cat sniffed rudely. “He smells like a kittypet! Don’t tell me I’m going to have to share my nest with that revolting stench!”**

“ _ Excuse _ me?!” Luna hissed, green eyes narrowed.

**Firepaw felt rather taken aback. Since his fight with Longtail, all the cats had been quite friendly. Maybe they had just been distracted by Ravenpaw’s news, he thought. “You’ll have to excuse Sandpaw,” apologized Graypaw. “I think she must have a furball stuck somewhere. She’s not usually this bad-tempered.” “Psst!” spat Sandpaw crossly.**

Princess was half-amused and half-confused. It was funny that Firestar and Sandstorm didn’t get along at first, but also... _ they didn’t get along at first. _ What had happened?

**“Hold on, youngsters.” The deep voice of Whitestorm sounded behind the apprentices. “Sandpaw! As my apprentice, I expected you to be a little more welcoming to this newcomer.” Sandpaw held up her head and looked defiant. “I’m sorry, Whitestorm,” she purred, not sounding sorry at all. “I just didn’t expect to be training with a kittypet, that’s all!” “I’m sure you’ll get used to it, Sandpaw,” meowed Whitestorm calmly.**

“Nice comeback,” Crystal meowed.

**“Now, it’s getting late, and training starts early tomorrow. You three should get some sleep.” He gave Sandpaw a stern look, and she nodded obediently. As he walked off, she spun around and vanished into the clump of ferns, sniffing once more as she brushed past Firepaw.**

Tommy gasped. “Oh no, she’s just touched a kittypet!” he and Filou dissolved into laughter.

**With a flick of his tail, Graypaw invited Firepaw to follow him, and led the way after Sandpaw. Inside the sleeping area, the ground was lined with soft moss, and the pale moonlight turned everything a delicate shade of green. The air was fragrant with fern scent, and warmer than outside.**

“That looks very nice,” Nami meowed. “Wonder how comfortable moss is…”

**“Where do I sleep?” Firepaw asked. “Anywhere, just so long as it’s not near me!” snarled Sandpaw, who was prodding some moss with her paw.**

Luna had her eyes narrowed onto Sandpaw’s figure, not liking how her youngest siblings was being treated.

**Graypaw and Firepaw exchanged glances, but said nothing. Firepaw raked together a pile of moss with his claws. When he had gathered his bed into a cozy nest, he circled until it was comfortable and settled down. His whole body felt drowsy with contentment. This was his home now. He was a member of ThunderClan.**

“Yay!” Tommy meowed. “He’s officially a member!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sandpaw: *Is mean to Firepaw*
> 
> Luna: hELL NO!!
> 
> Princess: hOLD UP!!
> 
> Luna: I THINK THE F*CK NOT!!!
> 
> Princess: HOW DID FIRESAND HAPPEN?!?


	7. Graypaw: The Comedian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't know how many of the chapters I got done today I can post right now, but I'll try!
> 
> Okay, can't post the rest right now. Have to wait until 5! See you then!

**“Hey, Firepaw, wake up!” Graypaw’s meow broke into Firepaw’s dream. He had been chasing a squirrel, up and up, into the topmost branches of a tall oak.**

“We all do love climbing!” Oliver purred.

**“Training begins at sunrise. Dustpaw and Sandpaw are already up,” Graypaw added urgently. Firepaw stretched sleepily, then remembered: today was his first day of training. He leaped to his paws. His drowsiness evaporated as excitement surged through his veins.**

“We get to see him train!” Livy meowed excitedly. “This is so cool!”

**Graypaw was giving himself a hasty wash. Between licks, he meowed, “I’ve just spoken to Lionheart. Ravenpaw won’t be training with us till his wound is better. He’ll probably stay at Spottedleaf’s den for another day or two. Dustpaw and Sandpaw are on hunting duty. So Lionheart thought you and I could train with him and Tigerclaw this morning. We’d better hurry, though,” he added. “They’ll be waiting!”**

_ Wait, Tigerstar trained Firestar? _ Princess thought, surprised.  _ That is severely ironic. Firestar learned a good chunk of his moves from his worst enemy. _

**Graypaw led Firepaw quickly through the gorse entrance of the camp and up the side of the rock-strewn valley. As they climbed over the crest of the ravine, a cool breeze ruffled their fur. Fat, white clouds raced across the blue sky overhead. Firepaw felt fierce joy well up inside him as he followed Graypaw down a tree-shaded slope and into a sandy hollow. Tigerclaw and Lionheart were indeed waiting, sitting a few tail-lengths apart on the sun-warmed sand. “In future, I expect you both to be punctual,” growled Tigerclaw.**

“Day one, and he’s already nagging.” Socks muttered to Ruby, who nodded.

**“Don’t be too severe, Tigerclaw; it was a busy night last night. I expect they were tired,” meowed Lionheart gently. “You have not yet been assigned a mentor, Firepaw,” he went on. “For now, Tigerclaw and I will share your training.”**

“Ironic...” Princess whispered. Oliver gave her a look that said ‘Explain to me soon.’ She licked his ear. “I will.”

**Firepaw nodded enthusiastically, his tail held high, unable to disguise his delight at having two such great warriors as his mentors.**

“He sure is getting the best training possible.” Jake meowed. Princess blinked, remembering something.  _ Didn’t Firestar tell me that Bluestar was his mentor? When did she take over his training? _

**“Come,” meowed Tigerclaw impatiently. “Today we are going to show you the edges of our territory, so that you know where you will be hunting and what boundaries you need to protect. Graypaw, it won’t do you any harm to remind yourself of the Clan’s outer limits.”**

“We get to see the territory!” Zach yowled. “That’s awesome!”

**Without another word, Tigerclaw leaped up and bounded out of the sandy hollow. Lionheart nodded to Graypaw and they took off with equal speed. Firepaw scrambled after them, his paws slipping on the soft sand. The trees were thick in this part of the forest, birch and ash trees overshadowed by mighty oaks. The ground was carpeted with crisp dead leaves that rustled beneath their paws. Tigerclaw paused to spray his scent on a thick clump of ferns. The other cats stopped beside him. “There is a Twoleg path here,” murmured Lionheart. “Use your nose, Firepaw. Can you smell anything?”**

Crystal pricked her ears, looking forward to seeing her grandson train.

**Firepaw sniffed. There was the faint scent of a Twoleg, and the stronger smell of a dog, familiar to him from his old home. “A Twoleg has walked his dog along here, but they are gone now,” he mewed. “Good,” meowed Lionheart. “Do you think it is safe to cross?” Firepaw sniffed again. The odors were weak and seemed overlaid with fresher forest smells. “Yes,” he replied.**

“Good job.” Crystal meowed, nodding proudly.

**Tigerclaw nodded, and the four cats stalked out from beneath the ferns and crossed the sharp stones of the narrow Twoleg path. The trees beyond were pine. They grew tall and straight, row after row. It was easy to walk silently here. The ground was thick with layers of dead needles, which prickled against Firepaw’s pads but felt spongy underneath. There was no undergrowth here to hide in, and Firepaw sensed tension in the other cats as they stalked unprotected between the tree trunks.**

“They must not be used to open skies,” Hattie meowed. “More used to trees over their heads.”

**“Twolegs put these trees here,” meowed Tigerclaw. “They cut them down with foul-smelling creatures, which spew enough fumes to make a kit go blind. Then they take the fallen trees to the Treecut place that lies near here.”**

“Ah, the logging place!” Luna exclaimed.

**Firepaw stopped and listened for the roar of the tree-eater, which he had heard before. “The Treecut place will be silent for a few moons more, until the time of greenleaf,” explained Graypaw, noticing his pause. The cats padded on through the pine forest. “Twolegplace lies in that direction,” meowed Tigerclaw, flicking his thick tail to one side. “No doubt you can smell it, Firepaw. Today, however, we will head the other way.” Eventually they reached another Twoleg path that marked the far edge of the pine forest. They quickly crossed over into the safe bushes of the oak woods beyond. But Firepaw still sensed anxiety in the other cats. “We’re approaching RiverClan territory,” whispered Graypaw. “The Sunningrocks are over there.” He pointed with his soft muzzle to a treeless mound of boulders.**

“That’s where Redtail died.” Cody murmured.  _ And where Tigerstar commited his first murder… _ Princess thought.

**Firepaw felt his fur stand on end. This was where Redtail had been slain. Lionheart stopped by a flat gray rock. “This is the boundary between ThunderClan and RiverClan territory. RiverClan rules the hunting grounds beside the great river,” he meowed. “Breathe deeply, Firepaw.”**

**The pungent smell of unfamiliar cats hit the roof of Firepaw’s mouth. He was surprised how different it smelled from the warm cat scents of the ThunderClan camp. And he was also surprised to realize just how familiar and comforting the ThunderClan scents seemed to him already.**

“The forest is in his blood,” Nutmeg meowed, glancing at Jake, who shrugged innocently.

**“That is the smell of RiverClan,” Tigerclaw growled beside him. “Remember it well. It will be strongest at the boundary, because their warriors will have scent-marked the trees along here.” With these words, the dark tabby lifted his tail and sprayed his own mark on the flat rock. “We’ll follow this boundary line, as it leads straight to Fourtrees,” Lionheart meowed. He set off quickly, away from the Sunningrocks, followed by Tigerclaw. Graypaw and Firepaw trotted after them.**

“What’s Fourtrees?” Filou wondered.

**“What is Fourtrees?” Firepaw panted.**

“It’s happened again!”

**“It is where the territories of all four Clans meet,” replied Graypaw. “There are four great oaks there, as old as the Clans—” “Be quiet!” ordered Tigerclaw. “Don’t forget how close we are to enemy territory!” The two apprentices fell silent and Firepaw concentrated on walking silently. They crossed a shallow stream, keeping their paws dry by leaping from boulder to boulder across the pebbly riverbed. By the time they reached Fourtrees, Firepaw was feeling completely out of breath and his paws ached. He wasn’t used to traveling so far and so fast. He was quite relieved when Lionheart and Tigerclaw led them out of the thick woods and stopped at the brow of a bush-covered slope.**

“Yeah, we all aren’t used to walking so much.” Smudge meowed, flexing a paw. He didn’t fancy walking up and down and all around a scary forest, thank-you-very-much.

**It was sunhigh now. The clouds had cleared, and the wind had dropped. Below, in the dazzling sunlight, stood four enormous oaks, their dark green crowns reaching almost to the top of the steep slope. “As Graypaw told you,” meowed Lionheart to Firepaw, “this is Fourtrees, where the territories of all four Clans meet. WindClan governs the high ground ahead of us, where the sun sets.**

Jake pricked his ears at the mention of Windclan.

**You won’t be able to catch their scent today—the wind is blowing toward them. But you’ll learn it soon enough.” “And ShadowClan holds power over there, in the darkest part of the forest,” added Graypaw, flicking his head sideways. “The elders say that the cold winds from the north blow over the ShadowClan cats and chill their hearts.”**

Hattie shivered. “They sound scary…”

**“So many Clans!” Firepaw exclaimed. And so well organized, he added to himself, remembering Smudge’s lurid tales of wildcats wreaking terror in the forest.**

“Yeah…” Smudge meowed, embarrassed. “I might have been a bit wrong there…”

**“You see now why prey is so precious,” meowed Lionheart. “Why we must fight to protect what little we have.” “But that seems foolish! Why can’t the Clans work together and share their hunting grounds, instead of fighting each other?” Firepaw suggested boldly.**

Princess sighed. She knew, from Firestar himself, the reason why, though she didn’t quite understand it all. Firestar had also spoken his mind, even if it was radical thinking.

**A shocked silence greeted his words.**

“So…” Tommy meowed. “I’m getting the feeling that was the wrong thing to say…”

**Tigerclaw was the first to reply. “That is treacherous thinking, kittypet,” he snapped.**

Princess silently snorted.  _ Says the ex-Thunderclan cat who was once Shadowclan’s leader, and tried to literally do what Firepaw naively suggested! _

**“Don’t be too fierce, Tigerclaw,” warned Lionheart. “The ways of the Clans are new to this apprentice.” He looked at Firepaw. “You speak from your heart, young Firepaw. This will make you a stronger warrior one day.”**

Jake nodded, agreeing whole-heartedly.

**Tigerclaw growled. “Or it might make him give in to kittypet weakness right at the moment of attack.”**

Jake flattened his ears and glared at Tigerclaw.

**Lionheart glanced briefly at Tigerclaw before he continued. “The four Clans do come together peacefully, in a Gathering each moon. Here”—he bent his head toward the four mighty oaks below—“is where they meet. The truce lasts for as long as the moon is at its fullest.” “Then there must be a meeting very soon?” Firepaw suggested, remembering how bright the moonlight had been the night before.**

“Good problem-solving.” Crystal meowed, lodging in the grass.

**“Indeed there is!” answered Lionheart, sounding impressed. “Tonight, in fact. The Gatherings are very important because they allow the Clans to come together in peace for one night. But you must understand that longer alliances bring more trouble than they’re worth.” “It is our Clan loyalty that makes us strong,” Tigerclaw meowed in agreement. “If you weaken that loyalty, you weaken our chances of survival.” Firepaw nodded. “I understand,” he mewed. “Come on,” meowed Lionheart, standing up. “Let’s keep moving.” They paced along the ridge of the valley where Fourtrees stood. Now they were heading away from the sun as it began to sink in the afternoon sky. They crossed the stream at a place where it was narrow enough to leap over in one jump. Firepaw sniffed the air. A new cat-scent touched his mouth glands, strong and sour. “Which Clan is that?” he asked.**

“They’ve already seen Riverclan’s, and Windclan is up on the moor, so this must be Shadowclan.” Taylor concluded.

**“ShadowClan,” answered Tigerclaw grimly. “We are traveling along their border. Keep your wits about you, Firepaw. Fresher scents mean that a ShadowClan patrol is in the area.”**

Nutmeg tensed, worry coming over her once more.

**As Firepaw nodded, he heard a new noise. He stiffened, but the other cats kept up their pace, heading straight for the ominous rumbling. “What’s that?” he called, trotting to catch up with them. “You’ll see in a moment,” replied Lionheart. Firepaw peered through the trees ahead. They seemed to be getting thinner, letting in a broad band of sunlight. “Are we at the edge of the woods?” he asked. Then he stopped and took a deep breath. The green forest scents were overlaid with other strange, dark smells. This time it was not cat-scent, but an odor that reminded him of his old Twoleg home. And the rumbling was getting louder, a ceaseless roar that made the ground tremble and ached in Firepaw’s ears. “This is the Thunderpath,” meowed Tigerclaw.**

“Thunderpath?” Zack asked, confused.

“He means a road.” Princess explained.

**Firepaw followed as Lionheart led them toward the edge of the forest. Then he sat down and all four cats looked out. Firepaw could see a gray path like a river, cutting its way through the forest. The hard gray stone stretched ahead of him so far that the trees on the other side seemed blurred and tiny. Firepaw shuddered at the bitter smell that rose from the path.**

“Yeah, they aren’t the nicest smelling things.” Oliver wrinkled his nose.

**Next moment he leaped back, his fur bristling, as a gigantic monster roared past. The branches of the trees on either side flapped madly in the wind that chased the speeding monster. Firepaw stared around at the other cats, his eyes wide, unable to speak. He had seen paths like this before near his old Twoleg home, but never this wide, nor with monsters so swift and fierce. “Scared me too the first time,” remarked Graypaw. “But at least it helps to keep ShadowClan warriors from crossing into our territory. The Thunderpath runs for many pawsteps along our boundary line. And don’t worry; those monsters never seem to leave the Thunderpath. You’ll be fine as long as you don’t go too near.” “It’s time we returned to camp,” meowed Lionheart. “You have seen all our boundaries now. But we’ll avoid Snakerocks, even though the way around is longer. An untrained apprentice would be easy prey for an adder, and I expect you are getting tired, Firepaw.”**

“Adders?!?!” Nutmeg yelped. 

**Firepaw couldn’t help feeling relieved at the thought of returning to the camp. His head was spinnning with all the new smells and sights, and Lionheart was right: he was tired, and hungry. He fell in behind Graypaw as the cats turned away from the Thunderpath and headed back into the forest. The dewy scents of evening filled the air as Firepaw made his way through the gorse entrance into the ThunderClan camp. Fresh-kill was waiting for them. Firepaw and Graypaw took their share from the pile that lay in a shady part of the clearing and carried it to the tree stump outside their quarters.**

“Ah, now they can relax.” Luna meowed.

**Dustpaw and Sandpaw were already there, munching hungrily.**

“Never mind…” she muttered.

**“Hi, there, kittypet,” mewed Dustpaw, narrowing his eyes scornfully at Firepaw. “Enjoy the food we caught for you?” “Who knows, you might even learn to catch your own one day!” sneered Sandpaw.**

Luna huffed. “I’m sure he will!” she hissed, eyes flashing.

**“Are you two still on hunting duty?” asked Graypaw innocently. “Never mind. We’ve been patrolling our territory borders. You’ll be glad to know all is safe.”**

Nami and Livy laughed. “That’s a good responce!”

**“I’m sure the other Clans were terrified when they smelled you two coming!” yowled Dustpaw. “They didn’t even dare show their faces,” retorted Graypaw, unable to hide his anger. “Well, we’ll ask them tonight when we see them at the Clan Gathering,” mewed Sandpaw. “Are you going?” Firepaw blurted out, impressed in spite of the apprentices’ hostility.**

Princess shook her head. “Always looking past the bad for the good.”

**“Of course,” replied Dustpaw loftily. “It’s a great honor, you know. But don’t worry; we’ll tell you all about it in the morning.” Graypaw ignored Dustpaw’s gloating and started eating his fresh-kill. Firepaw was hungry too, and crouched down to eat. He couldn’t help feeling a twinge of envy that Dustpaw and Sandpaw were actually going to meet the other Clans tonight. A loud call from Bluestar made Firepaw look up. He watched several of the Clan warriors and elders gather in the clearing. It was time for the Clan party to leave for the Gathering. Dustpaw and Sandpaw leaped to their feet and trotted off to join the other cats. “’Bye, you two,” called Sandpaw over her shoulder. “Have a nice, quiet evening!”**

“I’m sure they will with you two gone.” Luna muttered.

**The assembled cats stalked out of the camp entrance in single file, with Bluestar at the head. Her fur glowed like silver in the moonlight, and she looked calm and confident as she led her Clan to the brief truce between old enemies. “Have you ever been to a Gathering?” Firepaw asked Graypaw wistfully. “Not yet,” replied Graypaw, crunching loudly on a mouse bone. “But it won’t be long now; just you wait. All the apprentices get to go sometime.”**

“That’s exciting!” Cody meowed. Ruby shivered. Meeting the other wild cats? No thank you!

**The two apprentices ate the rest of their meal in silence. When they had finished, Graypaw wandered over to Firepaw and began to groom his head. Together they washed, sharing tongues as Firepaw had seen the other cats do when he first arrived. Then, tired after the long trek, they pushed their way into their den. They settled down in their nests and quickly fell asleep.**

**The following morning, Graypaw and Firepaw arrived early at the sandy hollow. They had crept out before Sandpaw and Dustpaw woke. Firepaw had been eager to hear about the Gathering, but Graypaw had dragged him away. “You’ll hear all about it later, if I know those two,” he had mewed.**

Filou and Tommy snorted with laughter.

**It promised to be another warm day. And this time Ravenpaw came to join them. Thanks to Spottedleaf, his wound was healing well.**

“That’s good news.” Nutmeg meowed approvenly.

**Graypaw played around, scooping leaves into the air and leaping after them. Firepaw watched, his tail twitching with amusement. Ravenpaw sat quietly at one side of the hollow, looking tense and unhappy.**

“Why’s Ravenpaw upset?” Livy asked, confused. Princess had a pretty good idea on why.

**“Cheer up, Ravenpaw!” called Graypaw. “I know you don’t like training, but you’re not usually this miserable!” The scents of Lionheart and Tigerclaw warned the apprentices of their approach, and Ravenpaw mewed hastily, “I suppose I’m just worried about my shoulder getting hurt again.”**

“That is a concern,” Crystal agreed. “But it shouldn’t hold you back either.”

**At that moment, Tigerclaw emerged from the bushes, closely followed by Lionheart. “Warriors should suffer their pain silently,” growled Tigerclaw. He looked Ravenpaw straight in the eye. “You need to learn to hold your tongue.”**

Jake narrowed his eyes. Something about the way Tigerclaw said that….it sounded like a threat. Princess fixed her green eyes on Tigerclaw, gaze burning with longing to teach him a lesson.

**Ravenpaw flinched and dropped his eyes to the ground.**

“Why is Tigerclaw Ravenpaw’s mentor if he’s just bullying him all the time?” Nami meowed hotly.

**“Tigerclaw’s a bit grumpy today,” Graypaw whispered into Firepaw’s ear.**

“You don’t say?” Socks muttered.

**Lionheart glanced at his apprentice sternly and announced, “Today we are going to practice stalking.**

Crystal sat up, excitement gleaming in her eyes.

**Now, there is a big difference between creeping up on a rabbit and creeping up on a mouse. Can any of you tell me why?”**

“Uh...there’s a difference?” Zach asked.

“Yep.” Ruby and Socks meowed together. Mice were hard to come by in the town, rabbits even more, but when one showed up you had to know just the rightway to stalk it….or you’ll go hungry.

**Firepaw had no idea, and Ravenpaw seemed to have taken Tigerclaw’s comment to heart and was holding his tongue. “Come on!” snorted Tigerclaw impatiently.**

“Well, maybe you shouldn’t have told him to hold his tongue!” Jake muttered.

**It was Graypaw who answered: “Because a rabbit will smell you before he sees you, but a mouse will feel your pawsteps through the ground before he even smells you.”**

“Oh,” Zach meowed. “I didn’t know that.”

“That explains why a mouse I once stalked got away before I was even a couple fox-lengths away.” Nami whispered to her sister.

**“Exactly, Graypaw! So what must you bear in mind when hunting mice?” “Step lightly?” Firepaw suggested.**

“Bingo.” Crystal meowed smugly.

**Lionheart looked approvingly at him. “Quite right, Firepaw. You must take all your weight into your haunches, so that your paws make no impact on the forest floor. Let’s try it!”**

The watching cats lean forward, ready to see the apprentices’ attempts.

**Firepaw watched as Graypaw and Ravenpaw immediately dropped into a stalking crouch. “Nicely done, Graypaw!” meowed Lionheart as the two apprentices began to move forward stealthily. “Keep your rear down, Ravenpaw, you look like a duck!” spat Tigerclaw.**

“Sure, keep bullying him,” Tommy muttered angrily. “Not like that’ll affect his psych or anything!”

**“Now you try it, Firepaw.” Firepaw crouched down and began to creep across the forest floor. He felt himself fall instinctively into the right position, and as he stepped forward, as silently and lightly as he could, he felt a glow of pride that his muscles responded so smoothly.**

“Very good,” Crystal meowed, observing her grandson’s first attempt. “Little clumsy on the forward movement, and the pace could be better, but look at that balance!” she flicked an ear. “Must come from climbing up and down fences.”

“That’s true!” Jake meowed, practically puffed up with pride at his son’s first attempt. “He’s a natural!”

“Like his father.” Nutmeg meowed affectionately.

**“Well, it’s obvious you’ve known nothing but softness!” growled Tigerclaw. “You stalk like a lumbering kittypet! Do you think dinner is going to come and lie down in your food dish and wait to be eaten?”**

“Excuse me?!” Luna hissed. “Can’t he keep his trap shut for once?”

“You know what they say,” Oliver meowed. “If you have nothing nice to say, don’t say anything at all!”

**Firepaw sat up quickly as Tigerclaw spoke, a little taken aback by his harsh words. He listened carefully to the warrior, determined to get everything right.**

“At least Firepaw’s not letting Tigerclaw get to him,” Smudge meowed. “He never did let hurtful words get under his fur. He always brushed it off.” That was a trait Smudge admired about his old friend, and one he wished he had. He took words very seriously, and hated it when others picked on him. Though, when Firepaw had still been in Twolegplace, he had cleverly used  _ his _ words to talk down the bullies, never stooping to their level, but getting a firm point across. Firepaw had really been a great friend.

**“His pace and forward movement will come later, but his crouch is perfectly balanced,” Lionheart pointed out mildly.**

“My point exactly!” Crystal proclaimed.

**“Which is better than Ravenpaw, I suppose,” complained Tigerclaw. He cast a scornful look at the black cat. “Even after two moons of training, you’re still putting all your weight on your left side.”**

“His injury is probably bothering him!” Filou pointed out angrily. “I don’t blame him for favoring it!”

**Ravenpaw looked even more dejected, and Firepaw couldn’t stop himself from blurting out, “His injury is bothering him, that’s all!”**

Filou gave up. He was apparently cursed to speak what Firepaw will say. Though he was amused by it.

**Tigerclaw whipped his head around and glared at Firepaw. “Injuries are a fact of life. He should be able to adapt. Even you, Firepaw, have learned something this morning. If Ravenpaw picked up things as quickly as you, he’d be a credit to me instead of an embarrassment. Imagine being shown up by a kittypet!” he spat angrily at his apprentice.**

_ Did...did Tigerstar just  _ _ complement _ _ Firestar?  _ Princess thought. Sure, it was rude and aggressively mean, but the point remained.  _ Tigerstar had just complimented Firestar. _ Her train of thought went back to her earlier theory.  _ Well, if Tigerstar really was trying to gain Firestar’s trust, he’s going about it in the completely wrong way! _

**Firepaw felt his fur prickle with discomfort. He couldn’t meet Ravenpaw’s eyes, so he looked down at his paws.**

“Well...things just got awkward.” Tommy meowed in the dead-silence.

**“Well, I’m more lopsided than a one-legged badger,” mewed Graypaw, breaking off from his careful stalking to stagger comically across the clearing. “I think I’ll have to settle for hunting stupid mice. They won’t stand a chance. I shall just wander up to them and sit on them till they** **_surrender_ ** **.”**

“And now it’s broken!” Tommy yowled as the watching cats dissolved into laughter. “We can count on Graypaw to lighten the mood!”

**“Concentrate, young Graypaw. This is no time for your jokes!” meowed Lionheart sternly. “Perhaps you might focus your mind better if you try out your stalking for real.” All three apprentices looked up brightly.**

“Yes!” Livy exclaimed. “We get to see them hunt!”

**“I want each one of you to try catching real prey,” meowed Lionheart. “Ravenpaw, you look beside the Owltree. Graypaw, there might be something in that big bramble patch over there. And you, Firepaw, follow the rabbit track over that rise; you’ll find the dry bed of a winter stream. You may find something there.”**

“Or just Uncle Firepaw.” Livy corrected herself. “But that’s still awesome!” She was really liking her uncle.

**The three apprentices bounded away, even Ravenpaw finding some extra energy for this challenge.**

“Good, he needed a confidence boost.” Nutmeg meowed.

**With the blood pounding in his ears, Firepaw crept slowly up over the rise. Sure enough, a streambed cut through the trees ahead of him. In leaf-fall, he guessed it would carry the rainwater away from the forest and into the great river that cut through RiverClan territory. Now it was dry. Firepaw crept quietly down the bank and crouched on its sandy floor. Every sense felt on fire with tension. Silently he scanned the empty stream for signs of life. He watched for any tiny movement, his mouth open so he could pick up the smallest scent, his ears twisted forward. Then he smelled mouse.**

“Here we go…!” Tommy meowed.

“This time, it’s for real!” Cody said.

**He recognized the odor instantly, remembering his first taste the night before. Wild energy surged through him, but he remained motionless, trying desperately to pinpoint the prey.**

“Good, good…” Crystal meowed softly, attention fixed on the screen.

**He strained his ears forward until he picked up the rapid pulsing of a tiny mouse heart. Then a flash of brown caught his eye. The creature was scrambling through the long grass that draped the edges of the stream. Firepaw shifted closer, remembering to keep his weight on his haunches until he was within striking distance.**

“Very good…” Jake whispered, momentarily forgetting he wasn’t actually there.

**Then he pushed back hard on his hindpaws and sprang, kicking up sand as he rose. The mouse raced away. But Firepaw was quicker. He scooped it into the air with one paw, threw it onto the sandy streambed, and lunged on top of it. He killed it quickly with one sharp bite.**

“Whoo-hoo!” Tommy yowled. “At last!”

**Firepaw carefully lifted the warm body between his teeth and returned with his tail held high to the hollow where Tigerclaw and Lionheart waited. He had made his first kill. He was a true ThunderClan apprentice now.**

“That he is!” Crystal announced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tigerclaw: *Indirectly complements Firepaw*
> 
> Princess: Da faq?!?


	8. Firepaw Does Something Stupid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Boy, track practice was tough today, but not as bad as yesterday....yesterday SUCKED! I felt like passing out yesterday, but today I managed just fine. WOOT!

**Early-morning sunlight streamed down onto the forest floor as Firepaw roamed in search of prey. Two moons had passed since he had begun his training.**

“Already eight moons?” Nutmeg whispered. “He’s growing up so fast!”

**He felt at ease in this environment now. His senses had been awoken and educated in the ways of the woods. Firepaw paused to sniff the earth and the cold blind things that moved within it. He caught the scent of a Twoleg that had wandered the forest recently. Now that greenleaf was fully here, leaves were thick on the branches and tiny creatures were busy beneath the carpet of leaf mold. Firepaw made a lean, strong shape as he moved silently through the trees, all his senses alert for the scent trail that would end in a swift kill. Today he had been set his first solo task. He was determined to do well, even if his task was only to bring back fresh-kill for the Clan.**

“Oooo!” Taylor exclaimed. “A solo mission! That’s awesome!”

**He headed for the stream that he had crossed on that first trek through the ThunderClan hunting grounds. It gurgled and spattered as it ran downhill over the smooth, round pebbles. Firepaw paused briefly to lap at the cold, clear water, then lifted his head and tested the air again for any scent of prey. The stench of a fox lay heavy in the air here.**

“Fox?!” Ruby yelped.

**The smell was stale, so the fox must have drunk here earlier in the day. Firepaw recognized the odor; he had smelled it on his first visit to the forest. Since then, Lionheart had taught him it was fox-scent, but, apart from the glimpse of the fox’s brush he had caught on that first outing, Firepaw had still never seen one properly.**

“Pray that you don’t see one,” Crystal muttered. “Nasty buggers. I sure taught one a lesson though.” she smirked as she recalled whipping the fox’s butt before it could severely hurt an apprentice of Thundeclan, one whom she remembered was Pinepaw.  _ I wonder whatever happened to him. He made friends with Jake, I know, but after that...I’ve got no clue. _

**He struggled to screen out the fox-stench and concentrate on prey-scent. Suddenly his whiskers prickled as he homed in on the warm blood-beat of prey—a water vole busy about its nest. A moment later he saw the vole. The fat brown body was darting back and forth along the bank as it gathered grass stalks.**

“Mmmm…” Jake sighed. “Vole.”

**Firepaw’s mouth watered in anticipation. His last meal had been many hours ago, but he dared not hunt for himself until the Clan had been fed. He remembered the words repeated by Lionheart and Tigerclaw time and time again: “The Clan must be fed first.” Dropping into a crouch, Firepaw began to stalk the little creature. His orange belly fur brushed against the damp grass. He crept closer, his eyes never leaving his prey. Almost there. Another moment and he would be near enough to spring....**

“He’s gonna get it!” Nami meowed.

**Suddenly there was a loud rustle in the ferns behind him. The water vole’s ears twitched and it disappeared down a hole in the bank.**

“Aww…” Nami’s ears drooped.

**Firepaw felt the hackles rising along his spine. Whatever had ruined his first good chance of catching prey would have to pay.**

“Kick their butt!” Crystal yowled once more.

**He sniffed the air. He could tell it was a cat, but he realized with a jolt that he couldn’t identify which Clan it belonged to—the stale stench of fox still confused his smell-sense.**

“Dang it, that’s not good.” Jake meowed. Smell was very important in the forest. You had to identify all the smells in the area to pinpoint the one you’re looking for.

**A growl rose in his throat as he began doubling back in a wide circle. He pricked up his ears and opened his eyes wide, seeking out any movement. He heard the undergrowth rustle again. It was louder now, off to one side. Firepaw edged closer. He could see the ferns moving, but the fronds still hid the enemy from view. A twig snapped with a sharp cracking noise. From the noise it’s making, it must be big, Firepaw thought, preparing himself for a fierce battle.**

“Kick their butt.” Crystal meowed. Jake stared at his mother.

“What is up with you and kicking butt?” he asked. Crystal gave him the stink-eye.

“That’s what we did in the old days!” she meowed. “Kits these days don’t know how to kick butt, but at least Firepaw is showing promise.” Jake opened and closed his mouth at ‘kits’. He wasn’t a kit, he was a grown tom! But he didn’t bother to argue with his mother. There was no winning with her.

**He leaped for the trunk of an ash and climbed swiftly and silently up to an overhanging branch. Below him the invisible warrior came closer, and closer still. Firepaw held his breath, judging his moment as the ferns were pushed aside and a large grayish shape emerged. “Gr-aaar!” The battle cry rumbled in Firepaw’s throat. Claws unsheathed, he launched himself at the enemy and landed squarely on a set of furry, muscular shoulders. He dug in hard, gripping with thorn-sharp claws, ready to deal out a powerful warning bite.**

“Yes!” Crystal yowled.

**“Wa-ah! What’sat?” The body below him shot straight up in the air, carrying him with it. “Uh! Graypaw?” Firepaw recognized the astonished voice and caught his friend’s familiar smell, but he was too fired up to loosen his grip.**

“Wait, it was Graypaw?” Filou meowed. “What was he doing making all that noise?”

**“Ambush! Murr-oww!” spat Graypaw, not realizing that the cat gripping onto his back was Firepaw. He rolled over and over in an attempt to dislodge his attacker. “Uufff-ff!” Firepaw rolled with him, squashed and flattened beneath the heavy body. “It’s me—Firepaw!” he yowled as he struggled to pull free and sheath his claws. Rolling away, he sprang to his feet and gave himself a shake, which rippled all the way along his body to the end of his tail. “Graypaw! It’s me,” he repeated. “I thought you were an enemy warrior!” Graypaw rose to his feet. He winced and shook himself. “It felt like it!” he grumbled, twisting his head around to lick his sore shoulders. “You’ve raked me to shreds!”**

“Oh well,” Crystal shrugged. “He still kicked butt in my opinion.”

**“Sorry,” Firepaw mumbled. “But what was I supposed to think, with you creeping up on me like that?” “Creeping up!” Graypaw’s eyes were round with indignation. “That was my best stealth crouch.”**

“That was stealth?!” Luna meowed incredulously.

**“Stealth! You still stalk like a lopsided badger!” Firepaw teased. He flattened his ears playfully. Graypaw gave a hiss of delight. “I’ll show you lopsided!” The two cats leaped at each other and began rolling over and over in a play-fight. Graypaw swiped at Firepaw with a hefty paw and the young apprentice’s head buzzed with stars. “Uufff-ff!” Firepaw shook his head to clear it and then launched a counterattack.**

“Kick his butt!” Jake gave up.

**He managed to get in a couple of paw strikes before Graypaw overpowered him and held him down.**

“Graypaw’s weight would be hard to overcome,” Jake meowed. “But Firepaw’s speed should help him.”

**Firepaw let his body go limp.**

“Wait, he’s giving up?” Ruby meowed, confused.

**“You give up too easily!” mewed Graypaw, loosening his grip. As he did so, Firepaw sprang to his feet, firing Graypaw off his back and into the undergrowth.**

“Oh!” Ruby meowed, realization coming to her. “It was a trick.”

“A trick signature to Thunderclan, I think.” Jake meowed. “Pinestar told me that Thunderclan came up with that move, and they loved surprising the other clans with it. Though,” he meows drily. “They eventually picked it up and began using it as well.”

**Firepaw leaped after him and pinned him to the ground. “‘Surprise is the warrior’s greatest weapon,’” he crowed, quoting one of Lionheart’s favorite phrases. He jumped nimbly off Graypaw and began to squirm around in the leaf litter, enjoying his easy victory and the warmth of the earth against his back.**

“He’s quick, clever, and decisive,” Crystal listed off. “Very good in a fight.”

**Graypaw seemed unbothered by his second defeat of the morning. It was too fine a day for bad temper.**

“Sign of a great friend,” Smudge meowed. “Not holding grudges for something so small.”

**“So how’re you getting on with your task?” he asked. Firepaw sat up. “I was doing just fine till you came along! I was about to catch a vole when your noisy trampling frightened it off.” “Oh, sorry,” mewed Graypaw. Firepaw looked at his crestfallen friend. “That’s okay. You didn’t know,” he purred. “Anyway,” he continued, “shouldn’t you be heading to meet the patrol on the WindClan border? I thought you had to give them a message from Bluestar.”**

“I wonder what the message is?” Oliver mused.

**“Yeah, but there’s plenty of time. I was going to do a little hunting first. I’m starving!” “Me too. But I’ve got to hunt for the Clan before I can hunt for myself.” “I bet Dustpaw and Sandpaw used to swallow a shrew or two when they were on hunting duty,” snorted Graypaw.**

“Maybe,” Luna meowed. “But that doesn’t mean you should.”

**“I wouldn’t be surprised if they did, but this is my first solo assignment....” “And you want to do it right; I know.” Graypaw sighed.**

Nutmeg sighed. “I really don’t like how Firepaw feels like he has to continuously prove himself.” she murmured to Jake. “It’s going to grate on him eventually.” Jake nosed her shoulder.

“He’ll be alright,” he meowed. “I think he’s just trying to make a good impression.”

**“What is the message from Bluestar, anyway?” Firepaw asked, changing the subject. “She wants the patrol to wait at the Great Sycamore until she joins them at sunhigh. Seems that some ShadowClan cats have been prowling around. Bluestar wants to check things out.”**

“Shadowclan really sounds like a troublesome clan.” Socks meowed.

**“You’d best get going then,” Firepaw reminded him. “The WindClan hunting grounds aren’t too far from here. There’s plenty of time,” answered Graypaw confidently. “And I suppose I should help out after losing you that vole.” “It doesn’t matter,” Firepaw mewed. “I’ll find another. It’s such a warm day, there should be quite a few out and about.”**

“Good idea.” Nutmeg meowed.

**“True. But you still have to catch them.” Graypaw nibbled at a front claw, stripping off a piece of the outer sheath thoughtfully. “You know, that could take you until way past sunhigh, maybe even until sunset.” Firepaw nodded without enthusiasm as his belly gave a rumble. He would probably have to make three or four hunting trips before he had caught enough prey. Silverpelt would be in the sky before he got a chance to eat.**

Nutmeg frowned, not liking the idea of her son going hungry for so long.

**Graypaw stroked his whiskers. “Come on; I’ll help you get started. I owe you that, at least. We should be able to catch a couple of voles before I have to get going.” Firepaw followed Graypaw upstream, glad of the company and the help. The fox-stench was still in the air, but suddenly it smelled stronger.**

“Oh no.” Hattie meowed.

**Firepaw paused. “Can you smell that?” he asked. Graypaw stopped and sniffed the air too. “Fox. Yeah, I smelled it earlier.” “Doesn’t it smell fresher to you now, though?” Firepaw asked. Graypaw sniffed again, opening his mouth slightly. “You’re right,” he murmured, lowering his voice. He swiveled his head to look across the stream at the bushes in the woods beyond. “Look!” he whispered. Firepaw looked. He saw something red and thick-haired moving among the bushes. It stepped into a clearing in the undergrowth and Firepaw saw a low body, glinting red in the dappled sunlight. Its tail was heavily furred and it had a long, narrow snout.**

“Get out of there!” Crystal meowed.

**“So that’s a fox?” Firepaw whispered. “What an ugly muzzle!” “You can say that again!” agreed Graypaw. “I was following one of those when we first...met,” whispered Firepaw. “More likely it was following you, you idiot!” hissed Graypaw. “Never trust a fox. Looks like a dog, behaves like a cat. We must warn the queens that one has strayed into our territory. Foxes are as bad as badgers when it comes to killing young kits. I’m just glad you didn’t catch up with the one you saw last time. He’d have made mousemeat out of a tiny scrap like you.”**

Nutmeg squeaked, remembering just how small her youngest had been.

**Firepaw looked a little put out, and Graypaw added, “You’d stand a better chance these days, though. Anyway, Bluestar will probably send a warrior patrol to scare it off. Put the queens’ minds at rest.”**

“That’s good.” Livy meowed.

**The fox had not noticed them, so the two apprentices continued along the stream. “So what does a badger look like?” Firepaw asked as they prowled along, sniffing to either side. “Black and white, short legs. You’ll know one when you meet one. They’re bad-tempered, lumbering animals. They’re less likely to raid the nursery than a fox, but they have a vicious bite. How do you think old Halftail earned his name? He hasn’t been able to climb a tree since a badger bit his tail off!”**

“So that’s how he lost his tail!” Hattie exclaimed.

**“Why not?” “Scared of falling. A cat needs his tail if he wants to land on his feet. It helps him spin in midair.” Firepaw nodded in understanding. As Firepaw had predicted, hunting was good that day. Before long, Graypaw had pounced on a small mouse and Firepaw had caught a thrush. He quickly took its life. No time to practice killing techniques today; there were too many hungry mouths waiting back at camp. Firepaw kicked earth over the prey, so that it would be safe from predators until he came back for it.**

“That’s good,” Jake meowed approvenly. “It’ll keep predators from stealing your prey.”

**Suddenly a squirrel broke cover. Firepaw burst into action. “After it!” he called, pelting at full stretch over the springy woodland floor with Graypaw at his heels. They slid to a halt as the squirrel scampered upward into a birch. “Lost it!” Graypaw growled in disappointment. Panting, the two cats stopped to catch their breath. The acrid stench that hit their mouths and noses surprised them.**

“They’re at the Thunderpath.” Filou meowed.

**“The Thunderpath,” Firepaw mewed. “I didn’t realize we’d come so far.” The two cats edged forward to peer out of the forest at the great, dark path. It was the first time they had been here alone. A trail of noisy creatures growled along the hard surface, their dead eyes staring straight ahead. “Yuck!” Graypaw snorted. “Those monsters really stink!”**

“No kidding!” Tommy meowed.

**Firepaw twitched his ears in agreement. The choking smells made his throat sting. “Have you ever been across the Thunderpath?” he mewed. Graypaw shook his head. Firepaw took a step out of the cover of the forest. A border of oily grass lay between the trees and the Thunderpath. He crept slowly out onto it, and then shrank back as a stinking monster hurtled past.**

“What in the name of the stars is he doing?!” Nutmeg screeched.

**“Hey! Where are you going?” Graypaw mewed. Firepaw didn’t reply. He waited till there were no monsters in sight. Then he edged forward again, across the grass, right to the edge of the path. Cautiously, he reached out a paw to touch it. It felt warm, almost sticky, heated by the sun.**

“Firepaw!” Luna meowed, burying her face in her paws. “What do you think you’re doing?!”

**He looked up, staring across the Thunderpath. Was that a pair of eyes glinting out of the forest on the other side?**

“Get out of there right now!” Nutmeg ordered.

**He sniffed the air, but smelled nothing except the stench of the great gray path. The eyes on the other side were still shining in the shadows. Then they blinked, slowly.**

“Someone’s there, get out now!” Crystal meowed, 

**Firepaw was sure now. It was a ShadowClan warrior, and it was staring straight at him. “Firepaw!” Graypaw’s voice made Firepaw jump, just as a huge monster, taller than a tree, roared past his nose. The wind from it almost toppled him over. Firepaw turned and ran as fast as he could back into the safety of the forest.**

Nutmeg had her ears flat to her head, eyes wide with terror, and taking deep, fast breaths.

**“You mouse-brained fool!” spat Graypaw. His whiskers trembled with fear and anger. “What were you doing?” “I just wondered what the Thunderpath felt like,” Firepaw muttered. His whiskers were trembling too. “Come on,” hissed Graypaw edgily. “Let’s get out of here!” Firepaw followed Graypaw as he leaped away back into the forest. Once they were a safe distance from the Thunderpath, Graypaw stopped to catch his breath. Firepaw sat down and began to lick his ruffled fur. “I think I saw a ShadowClan warrior,” he mewed between licks. “In the forest on the other side of the Thunderpath.”**

“And he just acts like nothing happened?!” Luna exclaimed.

**“A ShadowClan warrior!” echoed Graypaw, his eyes wide. “Really?” “I’m pretty sure.” “Well, it’s a good thing that monster came past when it did,” retorted Graypaw. “Where there’s one ShadowClan warrior, there’s more, and we’re no match for them yet. We’d better get out of here.” He looked up at the sun, which was almost directly overhead. “I’d better get a move on if I want to meet that patrol on time,” he mewed. “See you later.” He sprang away into the undergrowth, calling as he went, “You never know; Lionheart might let me come and help you with the hunting once I’ve delivered this message.” Firepaw watched him go. He envied Graypaw, wishing he were off to join a warrior patrol. But at least he’d have something to tell Dustpaw and Sandpaw when he returned to camp.**

“That’s true,” Oliver meowed.

**Today he had seen his first ShadowClan warrior.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firepaw, channeling his inner Nemo: *Touches the Thunderpath*
> 
> Nutmeg: FIREPAW, GET BACK HERE NOW YOUNG MAN!!!


	9. Yellowmom Enters The Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YELLOWFANG!!!! SCREEEE!!!!!

**Firepaw retraced his steps and headed back toward the stream. He thought of those eyes burning from the darkness of the ShadowClan territory. Suddenly he caught a faint smell on the breeze. A stranger! Perhaps that ShadowClan warrior…**

“Oh dear…” Nutmeg murmured. “Please no…”

**Instantly a growl rumbled in Firepaw’s throat. The scent message told him many things. The stranger was a she-cat, not young and definitely not from ThunderClan. She carried no distinct scent from any of the Clans, but Firepaw could tell she was tired, hungry, and sick, and she was in an ugly mood.**

“Oof, that’s not good.” Tommy meowed.

**Dropping low, Firepaw moved forward, heading toward the scent. Then he paused in puzzlement. The warrior scent was fainter now. He sniffed again.**

“She must have moved downwind.” Crystal concluded. Firepaw’s opponent was a clever one. He’ll have to stay on his toes in this fight.

**Suddenly, with a lightning movement, a snarling ball of fur burst from the bushes behind him. Firepaw screeched in shock as the she-cat slammed into him, knocking him sideways. Two heavy paws clamped down onto his shoulders, and iron jaws closed around the back of his neck.**

Nutmeg squeaked, extremely worried for her son.

**“Murr-oww!” he grunted, already thinking fast. If the other cat were to sink its fangs too deep, it would all be over. He forced himself to go limp, relaxing his muscles as if in submission, and let out a pretend howl of alarm.**

“Hopefully that rick will work again,” Jake meowed. “Graypaw was younger and less experienced, but this she-cat clearly knows a fight, and probably knows a lot of tricks.”

**The she-cat opened her mouth to give a triumphant yowl. “Ah, a puny apprentice. Easy prey for Yellowfang,” she hissed.**

“Wait, Yellowfang?” Hattie meowed. “Wasn’t she one of those starry cats from before? With Bluestar?”

“Yeah,” Cody meowed. “She was!”

“Why did she attack Firepaw?” Oliver wondered. “She didn’t seem to hate him before, so...what happened?”

“I’m sure we’ll find out.” Princess meowed. Firestar had mentioned Yellowfang to her before. She had been Thunderclan’s medicine cat at one point. She was interested to see how the old she-cat and her brother’s relationship developed into a close bond.

**At the insult, Firepaw felt a surge of fury. Just wait. He’d show this coughed-up furball what kind of warrior he was! But not yet, he told himself. Wait until you feel her teeth again. Yellowfang bit down. Firepaw surged upward with all the strength in his powerful young body. The she-cat gave a snarl of surprise as she was thrown clear. She tumbled backward into a gorse bush.**

“Yay!” Livy yowled. “Go Firepaw!”

**Firepaw shook himself. “Not such easy prey, huh?” Yellowfang hissed defiance as she tore herself free from the clinging branches. “Not bad, young apprentice,” she spat back. “But you’ll need to do a lot better!” Firepaw blinked when he saw his opponent clearly for the first time. The she-cat had a broad, almost flat face, and round orange eyes. Her dark gray fur was long and matted into smelly clumps. Her ears were torn and ragged, and her muzzle was traced with the scars of many old battles.**

“Woah, she’s been in a lot of fights!” Smudge meowed, inspecting the image of the cat on screen.

“No kidding!” Zach agreed.

**Firepaw stood his ground. He puffed out his chest and glared a challenge into the intruder’s face. “You’re in ThunderClan’s hunting ground. Move on!” “Who’s going to make me?” Yellowfang drew back her lip defiantly, exposing stained and broken teeth. “I will hunt. Then I will leave. Or maybe I’ll just stay awhile....” “Enough talk,” Firepaw spat, feeling the stir of ancient cat spirits deep inside him.**

“Firepaw’s not gonna waste time chatting now!” Luna meowed.

**There was no trace of the house cat in him now. His warrior blood was up. He was itching to fight, to defend his territory and protect his Clan. Yellowfang seemed to sense the change in him. Her fierce orange eyes sparked with new respect. Dipping her head and breaking eye contact, she started to back off. “No need to be hasty, now,” she purred in a silky tone.**

Princess gave the screen a dead-panned look. “Flattery won’t work on him. He’s immune to it.”

**Firepaw wasn’t fooled by her trickery. Claws extended and fur on end, he leaped forward, his war cry ringing out: “Grr-aaar!” With a hiss of rage the other cat responded. Snarling and spitting, young cat and old locked together. They rolled over and over, teeth and claws flashing. Ears pressed flat to his head, Firepaw fought to get a grip. But the she-cat’s clumpy fur snagged in his claws, and he couldn’t break through to skin. Then Yellowfang reared up on her back legs. With her filthy tail bristling, she looked even bigger. Firepaw sensed Yellowfang’s huge jaws lunging toward him. He leaned backward, just in time. Snap!**

Nutmeg jumped.

**Bared teeth closed on the air next to his ear. Instinctively Firepaw lashed out with a backswipe. His paw caught the side of Yellowfang’s head. The force of it sent shock waves up his front leg. “Yee-ow!” Stunned, Yellowfang dropped onto four paws. She shook her head to clear it. In the single heartbeat before the she-cat recovered, Firepaw saw his chance. He threw himself forward, crouching low, and clamped his jaws tight on Yellowfang’s back leg. “Mur-ugh!” The taste of the matted fur was horrible, but he chomped down hard.**

“Get her!” Filou yowled.

**“Reow-ow-wow!” Yellowfang screamed in agony and whipped around to snap at Firepaw’s tail. Her teeth connected and pain lanced up Firepaw’s spine, but it only made him angrier. He ripped his tail from his opponent’s grip, and lashed it back and forth in rage. Yellowfang crouched, ready for a fresh attack. Her breath seemed to wheeze up from her foul-smelling lungs. The scent blasted Firepaw’s nose. Up close, the message of desperation and weakness, and the aching void of the she-cat’s hunger, was almost painful.**

Princess’s tense stance softened. She knew that Firestar would now tone down his aggressiveness in the face of a defeated opponent.

**Something stirred inside him, an unwarriorlike feeling he didn’t want: pity. He tried not to dwell on this instinct—he knew his loyalty must be to his Clan—but he couldn’t shake free of it. “You speak from your heart, young Firepaw.” Lionheart’s words echoed in his head once more. “This will make you a stronger warrior one day.” Then Tigerclaw’s warning rang in his ears: “Or it might make him give in to kittypet weakness right at the moment of attack.”**

“Follow your heart,” Nutmeg meowed. “The heart is always right.”

**Yellowfang lunged forward and Firepaw jerked instantly back into aggression. The bigger cat tried to reach up onto his shoulders and get a killing grip, but this time she was hampered by her wounded leg. “Gar-off!” Firepaw arched his spine, but Yellowfang managed to dig in her claws and hung on tight. The bigger cat’s weight forced him to the ground. Firepaw tasted earth on his tongue and spat out a mouthful of grit. “Pah!” He twisted nimbly to avoid Yellowfang’s thrashing back legs and the thorn-sharp claws that were trying to rake at his soft underbelly. Over and over they rolled, biting and snapping.**

“This is intense!” Taylor meowed, eyes locked onto the screen.

**Moments later they broke apart. Firepaw was gasping for breath now. But he sensed that Yellowfang was weakening. The she-cat was badly wounded, and her back legs could barely support her scrawny body. “Had enough yet?” Firepaw growled. If the intruder gave way, he’d let her go with just a warning bite to remember him by. “Never!” Yellowfang hissed back bravely. But her injured leg gave way and she slumped to the ground. She tried to get up and failed. Her eyes were dull as she hissed up at Firepaw, “If I weren’t so hungry and tired, I’d have shredded you into mousedust.” The she-cat’s mouth twisted in pain and defiance. “Finish me off. I won’t stop you.”**

“Wait, what?” Nami meowed, eyes showing her surprise.

**Firepaw hesitated. He’d never killed another cat before. Perhaps, in the heat of battle, he would, but a mercy killing, in cold blood? This was something very different.**

“It is,” Crystal meowed gravely.

**“What are you waiting for?” Yellowfang taunted. “You’re dithering like a kittypet!”**

“Oooo….he’s not gonna like that…” Tommy winced. Princess agreed, knowing that both Firestar and Cloudtail were still a bit touchy about their heritage.

**Firepaw smarted at the she-cat’s words. Could she smell the scent of Twolegs on him, even now, after all this time? “I’m an apprentice warrior of ThunderClan!” he snapped. Yellowfang narrowed her eyes. She’d seen Firepaw flinch at her words and she knew she’d hit a nerve. “Ha,” she snorted. “Don’t tell me ThunderClan is so desperate they have to recruit kittypets now?”**

Ruby huffed at that.

**“ThunderClan is not desperate!” hissed Firepaw. “Prove it then! Act like a warrior and finish me off. You’ll be doing me a favor.” Firepaw stared at her. He would not be goaded into killing this miserable creature. He felt his muscles relax as curiosity pricked him. How had a Clan cat gotten in such a state? ThunderClan elders were looked after better than kits! “You seem in an awful hurry to die,” he meowed.**

“What do you do when you meet an old, mangy she-cat?” Tommy joked. “You ask her; ‘Why are you in a hurry to die?’ of course!” Luna stared at him, unimpressed.

**“Yeah? Well, that’s my business, mousefodder,” Yellowfang snapped. “What’s your problem, kitty? Are you trying to talk me to death?” Her words were brave, but Firepaw could smell the hunger and sickness that were coming off the other cat in waves. She was going to die anyway if she didn’t eat soon. And since she could hardly hunt for herself, perhaps he should kill her now. The two cats looked at each other, uncertainty in both their gazes. “Wait here,” Firepaw ordered at last. Yellowfang seemed to deflate. Her hackles smoothed out and her tail lost its gorse-bush stiffness. “Are you kidding, kitty? I’m going nowhere.” She grunted, limping painfully toward a patch of soft heather. She flopped down and began licking her leg wound. Firepaw glanced briefly over his shoulder at her and hissed quietly in exasperation before heading for the trees. As he padded silently through the ferns, sun-warmed odors filled his nose, and he caught the sour reek of a long-dead rat. He heard the scratching of insects beneath bark, the rustle of furry things scurrying over leaves. His first thought had been to go and dig up the thrush he had killed earlier, but that would take too long.**

“He’s going to feed her.” Hattie meowed.

“Wait, but isn’t the clan supposed to be fed first?” Smudge asked.

“Well, doesn’t that just apply to the hunter?” Livy added. “Firepaw’s not the one eating, he’s just making sure Yellowfang doesn’t stave before deciding what to do.”

**Maybe he should go and scoop up the rat carcass. Easy meat, but a starving cat needed fresh-kill. Only when times were very hard would a warrior eat crow food.**

“Yech!” Hattie wrinkled her nose. Ruby and Socks exchanged looks. They knew that any meat was good meat in the town. You got what you could, eat, and leave before someone else comes around to challenge you for it. Or Bloodclan arrived just to beat you up.

**Just then he paused, scenting a young rabbit ahead. A few more steps and he saw it. Flattening himself down, he stalked the creature. He was barely a mouse-length away before it detected him. By then it was too late. The white bobtail darting away sent the thrill of the chase surging through Firepaw’s veins. A rush of speed, a flash of claws, and he had it. He held the wriggling body fast and finished it off quickly.**

“Nice.” Jake meowed.  _ Talltail would approve. _

**Yellowfang looked up tiredly as Firepaw dropped the rabbit on the ground beside her. Her grizzled jaw dropped. “Well, hello again, kitty! I thought you’d gone to fetch your little warrior friends.” “Yeah? Well, I might still do that. And don’t call me kitty.” Firepaw growled, shoving the rabbit nearer with his nose. He felt embarrassed by his kindness.**

“Never feel embarrassed by doing something nice for someone else.” Nutmeg meowed.

**“Look, if you don’t want this...” “Ah—no,” Yellowfang meowed hastily. “I do want it.” Firepaw watched the she-cat rip open the prey and start to swallow it down. His own hunger rose up and his mouth filled with water. He knew he shouldn’t even be thinking about eating. He still had to take back enough prey for the Clan, but the fresh-kill smelled delicious.**

“Oh no,” Tommy meowed. “Resist, Firepaw! RESIST!”

**“Mmm-mm.” A few minutes later, Yellowfang gave a huge sigh and flopped onto her side. “First fresh-kill I’ve had for days.” She licked her muzzle clean and settled down to give herself a thorough wash. As if one wash is going to make much difference, Firepaw thought, his nose twitching. She was the arch-cat of stench. He eyed the tattered remnants of the prey. There wasn’t much left to line a growing cat’s belly, but his fight with Yellowfang had sharpened his appetite even more; he gave in to his hunger and gulped down the scraps.**

“Firepaw…” Luna groaned. “This won’t end well.”

**It was delicious. He licked his lips, savoring every last taste, tingling from head to paw. Yellowfang watched him closely, showing her stained teeth. “Better than the muck Twolegs feed some of our brothers, isn’t it?” she mewed slyly. Knowing she had found his sore spot, she was trying to antagonize him.**

“Oh, leave him alone won’t you?!” Ruby meowed. “He already has to deal with his own clan being prejudiced against him, he doesn’t need a complete stranger doing it to!”

**Firepaw ignored her and began to wash. “It’s poison,” Yellowfang went on. “Rat droppings! Only a spineless bag of fur would accept such disgusting frogspawn—” She broke off and tensed. “Shhh...warriors coming.” Firepaw was also aware of cats approaching. He could hear their soft paw-fall on the leaf litter and the sound of fur swishing through branches. He smelled the wind brushing against their coats. Familiar smells. These were ThunderClan warriors, confident enough in their own territory not to care about the noise they made.**

“Uh oh…” Smudge said. “He’s in trouble…”

**Firepaw licked his lips guiltily, hoping to wash away any traces of the scraps he’d just swallowed. Then he looked at Yellowfang and the fresh pile of rabbit bones that lay beside her. “The Clan must be fed first!” Lionheart’s voice rang though his head once more. But surely he would understand why Firepaw had fed this wretched creature.**

“They shouldn’t punish him for keeping another cat alive,” Crystal meowed wisely. “But feeding himself? Yes, I do think he should be punished for that.”

**His mind reeled, suddenly fearful of what would happen to him. His first apprentice task, and he had ended up breaking the warrior code!**

“Don’t panic!” Filou meowed. “Stay positive, and everything will work out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yellowfang: *Pins Firepaw*
> 
> Firepaw: *Goes limp*
> 
> Yellowfang: I win
> 
> Firepaw: *Bolting straight up* I THINK DA F*CK NOT!!
> 
> Crystal: THAT'S MA BOI!!


	10. Crystal Wants Everyone To Shut Their Yappers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! A couple chapters today, I'll see if I can post them right now.

**Yellowfang growled in defiance at the approaching pawsteps, but Firepaw could sense her panic. The she-cat struggled to her feet. “So long. Thanks for the meal.” She tried to limp away on three legs and then winced in pain. “Nuh! This leg’s stiffened up while I’ve been resting.” Now it was too late for her to run. Silent shadows slipped out of the trees, and in a heartbeat the ThunderClan patrol had encircled Firepaw and Yellowfang. Firepaw recognized them: Tigerclaw,**

“Bad luck.” Tommy meowed.

**Darkstripe,**

“Even worse luck.”

**Willowpelt,**

“....don’t know who that is, but if her name’s anything to go by, she must be fine.”

**and Bluestar,**

“Oof,” Tommy winced. “The leader herself. The worst luck imaginable.”

**all of them lean and hard-muscled. Firepaw smelled Yellowfang’s fear at the sight of them. Graypaw followed close behind. He bounded out of the bushes and stood beside the warrior patrol. Firepaw mewed a hasty greeting to his Clan. But only Graypaw returned it. “Hi, Firepaw!” he called out. “Silence!” Tigerclaw growled.**

“Silence!” Luna mocked.

**Firepaw glanced at Yellowfang and groaned inwardly; he could still smell the fear-scent on her, but instead of cowering in submission, the scruffy creature was glaring in defiance. “Firepaw?” Bluestar’s question was cool and measured. “What have we here? An enemy warrior—and recently fed, by the smell of you both.” Her eyes burned into him, and Firepaw dropped his head. “She was weak and hungry...” he began. “And what about you? Was your hunger so bad that you had to feed yourself before you had gathered prey for your Clan?” Bluestar went on. “I assume that you have a very good reason for breaking the warrior code?”**

“She’s mad...very mad…” Zach whispered to Livy.

**Firepaw was not fooled by the leader’s soft tone. Bluestar was furious—and rightly so. He crouched lower to the ground. Before he could speak there was a loud hiss from Tigerclaw. “Once a kittypet, always a kittypet!”**

Nutmeg hissed and unsheathed her claws, longing to rake them across the tom’s face and teach him a lesson.

**Bluestar ignored Tigerclaw and looked instead at Yellowfang. Suddenly she looked surprised. “Well, well, Firepaw! It seems you have captured us a ShadowClan cat. And one I know well. You are ShadowClan’s medicine cat, aren’t you?” she meowed to Yellowfang. “What are you doing so far into ThunderClan territory?”**

“A medicine cat?” Nami meowed. “Why is she not with her clan?”

**“I was the ShadowClan medicine cat. Now I choose to travel alone,” hissed Yellowfang. Firepaw listened, astonished. Had he heard right? Yellowfang was a ShadowClan warrior? Her filthy condition must have masked her territorial scent. He might have enjoyed tackling her more if he’d known.**

Crystal snorted with laughter. “That’s the me in him kicking in right there!”

**“Yellowfang!” Tigerclaw meowed mockingly. “It looks like you have fallen on hard times if you can be beaten by an apprentice!” Now Darkstripe spoke. “This old cat is no use to us. Let’s kill her now. As for this kittypet, he has broken the warrior code by feeding an enemy warrior. He should be punished.”**

“Oh, shut your yaps.” Crystal growled. “I bet if I dive into your histories I can find worse things!” Princess determinedly stared at the screen, not reacting to her grandmother’s words. They would see that those two have commited atrocitus acts of treason.

**“Keep your claws in, Darkstripe,” Bluestar purred calmly. “All the Clans speak of Yellowfang’s bravery and wisdom. It may help us to hear what she has to say. Come; we’ll take her back to camp. Then we’ll decide what to do with her—and with Firepaw. Can you walk?” she asked Yellowfang. “Or do you need help?” “I’ve still got three good legs,” the grizzled she-cat snapped back, limping forward.**

“Yeah,”Jake meowed, whiskers twitching. “My son beat up on the fourth.”

**Firepaw saw that Yellowfang’s eyes were glazed with pain, but she seemed determined not to show any weakness. He noticed a look of respect flicker across Bluestar’s face before the ThunderClan leader turned and slowly led the way through the trees. The other warriors took up positions on either side of Yellowfang, and the patrol moved off, carefully keeping pace with their lame prisoner. Firepaw and Graypaw fell in step together at the back of the group. “Have you heard of Yellowfang?” Firepaw hissed to Graypaw. “A bit. Apparently she was a warrior before she became a medicine cat, which is unusual. I can’t imagine her as a loner, though. She has lived her whole life in ShadowClan.” “What’s a loner?” Graypaw glanced at him. “A loner is a cat that isn’t part of a Clan or cared for by Twolegs. Tigerclaw says they are untrustworthy and selfish. They often live around Twoleg dwellings, but belong to no one and catch their own food.”**

“I don’t think I’ll take Tigerclaw’s word on that.” Socks muttered. A loner sounded too close to a rouge, and he hated it when others made assumptions just because he was a rouge.

**“I might end up a loner once Bluestar has finished with me,” Firepaw mewed.**

“Stars, no!” Oliver meowed. “If they kicked out everyone who ate on patrol, I’m sure they would have a lot less cats.”

**“Bluestar is very fair,” Graypaw reassured him. “She won’t throw you out. She certainly seems pleased to have such an important ShadowClan cat as a prisoner. I’m sure she’s not going to make a fuss about your feeding the poor old mange-bag.” “But they keep moaning about prey being scarce! Oh, why did I eat that rabbit?” Firepaw felt shame burn through his fur. “Well, yeah.” Graypaw nudged his friend. “That was mouse-brained. You really broke the warrior code there, but no cat is perfect!”**

“Graypaw’s got a point,” Nami meowed. “We all have our faults.”

**Firepaw didn’t answer but trekked onward with a heavy heart. This was not the way he had hoped his first solo task would end. As the patrol passed the sentries who guarded the camp entrance, the rest of ThunderClan came running to welcome their warriors home. Queens, kits, and elders crowded on either side. They peered curiously at Yellowfang as she was led into the camp. Some of the elders recognized the old she-cat. Word spread quickly through the Clan that this was ShadowClan’s medicine cat, and a steady jeering hum rose up around them.**

“Can’t they just be polite, for once?” Nutmeg muttered. “It won’t hurt to be nice!”

**Yellowfang seemed deaf to the taunts. Firepaw couldn’t help admiring the way she limped with dignity through the corridor of stares and insults.**

“Respect.” Tommy lashed his tail. “My respect is starting for her.”

**He knew she was in a great deal of pain, and hungry in spite of the rabbit he had caught for her. When the patrol reached the Highrock, Bluestar nodded toward the dusty ground in front of it. Yellowfang followed the ThunderClan leader’s silent command, sinking gratefully onto the earth. Still ignoring the hostile stares around her, she began licking her wounded leg. Firepaw noticed Spottedleaf emerge from her corner. She must have scented the presence of an injured cat in the camp. He watched the crowd part to let the young tortoiseshell through. Yellowfang glared at Spottedleaf and hissed, “I know how to take care of my own wounds. I don’t need your help.”**

“Least she still has her pride,” Cody meowed.

**Spottedleaf said nothing but nodded respectfully and stepped back. Some of the cats had been out hunting, and fresh-kill was brought for the returning warriors to eat. They each took some food and carried it away to the nettle patch to eat it. Then the other Clan cats crowded forward to take their own share. Firepaw paced hungrily around the clearing and watched as the cats crouched in their usual groups, chewing and gulping. He longed for a morsel, but didn’t dare to take anything from the pile. He had broken the warrior code. He guessed that this meant he was forbidden his share in the fresh-kill.**

Crystal sighed. “Kind of harsh, but understandable. He did break this code that he swore to live by.”

**He paused beside the Highrock where Bluestar was sharing words with Tigerclaw. Uncertain, Firepaw looked to his leader for a signal that he was allowed to eat. But the gray cat and her senior warrior were busy murmuring at one another in low tones. Firepaw wondered if they were talking about him. Desperate to know his fate, he strained his ears to hear what they were saying. Tigerclaw’s yowl sounded impatient. “It’s just too dangerous to bring an enemy warrior into the heart of ThunderClan! Now that she knows the camp, even the youngest ShadowClan kit will hear of it. We will have to move.”**

“Paranoid.” Smudge hissed quietly.

**“Calm down, Tigerclaw,” Bluestar purred. “Why should we move? Yellowfang says that she is traveling alone now. There is no reason for ShadowClan to hear of it.” “Do you really believe that? What on earth was that foolish kittypet thinking of?” Tigerclaw spat.**

“Don’t you dare call my son foolish!” Nutmeg hissed, hackles rising.

**“But think for a moment, Tigerclaw,” mewed Bluestar. “Why would the ShadowClan medicine cat choose to leave her Clan? You seem to be afraid that Yellowfang will share our Clan secrets with ShadowClan, but have you thought about how many ShadowClan secrets she might share with us?” Firepaw could see by the way Tigerclaw’s fur began to flatten that Bluestar’s words made sense. The warrior nodded briefly, and then stalked off to take his share of the fresh-kill. Bluestar remained where she was. She looked out across the clearing, where some of the younger kits were fighting and tumbling playfully in the dust. Then she stood up and began to walk toward Firepaw. His heart lurched. What was she going to say to him? But Bluestar walked straight past him. She did not even glance at him; her eyes were clouded with unknown distant thoughts.**

“Someone just talk to him!” Luna groaned. “Tell him if he can eat or not, then let him move on! He probably hates just sitting there for everyone to stare at!”

**“Frostfur!” she called out as she approached the nursery. A pure white cat with dark blue eyes slipped out of the brambles. Inside, the noise of mewling grew louder. “Hush, kits,” purred the white cat reassuringly. “I won’t be long.” Then she turned to her leader. “Yes, Bluestar? What is it?” “One of our apprentices has seen a fox in the area.**

“You mean two,” Crystal muttered. “My grandson was there as well.”

**Warn the other queens to guard the nursery carefully. And make sure all kits less than six moons stay inside the camp until our warriors have driven it away.” Frostfur nodded. “I will pass on the warning, Bluestar. Thank you.” Then she turned and squeezed back into the nursery to quiet the crying kits. At last Bluestar strode over to the pile of fresh-kill and took her share. A plump wood pigeon had been left for her there. Firepaw looked on longingly as she carried it away to eat with the senior warriors.**

“Just tell him already!” Luna shouted.

**Finally his hunger drove him forward. Graypaw was with Ravenpaw, wolfing down a small finch beside the tree stump. He saw Firepaw approach the pile and flicked his head encouragingly.** ( A/N Graypaw: Encouraging Firepaw since 1863) **Firepaw bent his neck, ready to take a small wood mouse in his teeth. “Not for you,” Tigerclaw growled, striding up behind him and pawing the mouse away. “You didn’t bring back any prey. The elders will eat your share. Take it to them.”**

“No need to be rude.” Hattie muttered.

**Firepaw looked over to Bluestar. She nodded shortly. “Do as he says.” Obediently, Firepaw picked up the mouse and carried it across to Smallear. The delicious smell of it wafted up Firepaw’s nose. He wanted nothing more than to crunch it up with his strong teeth. He could almost feel its life energy flooding his young body. With great self-control, he laid the prey down in front of the gray tom and then backed away politely. He expected no thanks and was offered none. Now he was glad that he had gobbled up the remains of the rabbit he had caught for Yellowfang. There would be nothing else for him to eat until he went out hunting again tomorrow.**

“Pros and cons,” Tommy meowed. “Pros and cons to everything.”

**Firepaw wandered over to Graypaw. His friend had eaten his fill and lay with Ravenpaw outside the apprentices’ den. He was stretched out on his side, rhythmically washing a foreleg. Graypaw saw Firepaw approach, and paused in his licking. “Has Bluestar mentioned your punishment yet?” he asked. “Not yet,” Firepaw replied gloomily. Graypaw narrowed his eyes sympathetically and said nothing. Bluestar’s call sounded across the clearing. “Let all those cats old enough to catch their own prey join together for a meeting of our Clan.” Most of the warriors had finished eating and, like Graypaw, were busy grooming themselves. They lifted themselves gracefully to their paws and walked over to the Highrock, where Bluestar waited to speak. “Come on,” mewed Graypaw. He leaped up. Ravenpaw and Firepaw followed him as he scampered over and nudged his way forward into a good position.**

“His size sure does help get some good spots.” Cody meowed, remembering the deputy she had briefly seen before he was taken away.

**“I’m sure you have all heard about the prisoner we brought back with us today,” Bluestar began. “But there is something else you need to know.” She glanced down at the raddled she-cat who lay very still beside the Highrock. “Can you hear me from there?” she asked. “I may be old, but I’m not deaf yet!” Yellowfang spat in reply.**

“Snarky one, eh?” Jake joked.

**Bluestar ignored the prisoner’s hostile tone and continued. “I’m afraid I have some very grave news. Today I traveled with a patrol into WindClan territory. The air was filled with the scent of ShadowClan. Almost every tree had been sprayed by ShadowClan warriors. And we met no WindClan cats even though we journeyed deep into their heartland.”**

“Wait, so...Windclan’s  _ gone _ ?” Taylor meowed, shocked. Jake was tense, and Nutmeg, noticing her mates stiffness, pressed against him in a comforting gesture.

**Her words were met with silence. Firepaw saw confusion in the faces of the Clan cats. “Do you mean ShadowClan has chased them out?” called Smallear hesitantly. “We can’t be sure,” Bluestar meowed. “Certainly the scent of ShadowClan was everywhere. We found blood, too, and fur. There must have been a battle, though we found no bodies from either Clan.” A shocked yowl rose from the crowd in a single voice. Firepaw felt the cats around him stiffen with shock and fury. Never before had one Clan driven another from its hunting grounds.**

_ Was Talltail alright? _ Jake wondered

**“How can WindClan have been driven out?” One-eye croaked hoarsely. “ShadowClan is fierce, but WindClan is many. They have lived in the uplands for generations. Why have they been chased out now?” She shook her head anxiously, her whiskers trembling. “I don’t know the answers to any of your questions,” meowed Bluestar. “It is well known that ShadowClan has recently appointed a new leader, following the death of Raggedstar. Their new leader, Brokenstar, gave no hint of any threat when we met him at the last Gathering.”**

“Brokenstar…” Ruby repeated the name. “That sounds like a scary name.”

**“Perhaps Yellowfang has answers?” snarled Darkstripe. “After all, she is of ShadowClan!” “I am no traitor! Nothing would make me share the secrets of ShadowClan with a brute like you!” growled Yellowfang, glaring aggressively at Darkstripe. The ThunderClan warrior moved forward, ears flat, eyes closed to slits, ready for a fight. “Stop!” yowled Bluestar. Darkstripe immediately halted in his tracks, even though Yellowfang goaded him on with blazing eyes and a ferocious hiss. “That’s enough!” Bluestar growled. “This situation is too serious for us to be fighting among ourselves. ThunderClan must prepare itself. From this moonrise onward, warriors will travel in larger groups. Other Clan members will remain close to the camp. Patrols will travel the boundary edges more frequently, and all the kits must stay in the nursery.”**

“Good precautions.” Tommy meowed.

**The cats below her nodded in agreement. Bluestar continued. “Our need for warriors is our greatest obstacle. We shall get around this by speeding up the training of our apprentices. They need to be ready even sooner to fight for our Clan.” Firepaw saw Dustpaw and Sandpaw exchange a thrilled glance. Graypaw was gazing up at Bluestar, his eyes wide with excitement. Ravenpaw just shuffled his paws anxiously. The black apprentice’s wide eyes showed worry rather than excitement. Bluestar went on. “One young cat has been sharing mentors with Graypaw and Ravenpaw. By teaching him, I shall speed up the training of all three apprentices.” She paused and looked down at her Clan. “I shall take on Firepaw as my own apprentice.”**

“Woah!” Filou meowed, eyes wide. “Firepaw’s getting mentored by Bluestar? Did not see that coming!”

**Firepaw opened his eyes wide in amazement. Bluestar was to be his mentor? Beside him, Graypaw gasped, unable to hide his surprise. “What an honor! It’s been moons since Bluestar had an apprentice. Usually she trains only the kits of deputies!” Then a familiar voice rose from the front of the crowd. It was Tigerclaw. “So Firepaw is to be rewarded, not punished, for feeding an enemy warrior when he should have been feeding his own Clan?”**

“Oh shut your prey hole!” Crystal meowed sharply.

**“Firepaw is my apprentice now. I will deal with him,” answered Bluestar. She stared into Tigerclaw’s fierce eyes for a moment before lifting her head to address the whole Clan once more. “Yellowfang will be allowed to stay here until she has recovered her strength. We are warriors, not savages. She is to be treated with respect and courtesy.”**

Ruby and Socks exchanged looks. They were raised to view the clans as savages, who killed for fun and gave no mercy to anyone. Perhaps...perhaps they were wrong.

**“But the Clan cannot support Yellowfang,” Darkstripe protested. “We have too many mouths to feed already.” “Yeah!” Graypaw whispered into Firepaw’s ear. “And some of them are bigger than others!”**

“Ooooo….burn!” Tommy meowed gleefully.

**“I don’t need anyone to care for me!” spat Yellowfang. “And I’ll split open anyone who tries!” “Friendly, isn’t she?” Graypaw murmured. Firepaw flicked the tip of his tail in silent agreement. There were muffled meows from the other warriors as they grudgingly recognized the enemy warrior’s fighting spirit. Bluestar ignored the murmuring. “We shall kill two prey with one blow, as it were. Firepaw, as punishment for breaking the warrior code, it will be your responsibility to care for Yellowfang. You will hunt for her and tend her wounds. You will fetch fresh bedding and clear away her dirt.”**

“Well…” Jake meowed. “He did break the code, though this punishment kind of sucks.”

“All punishments suck.” Filou meowed.

**“Yes, Bluestar,” mewed Firepaw, his head bowed in submission. Clear away her dirt! he thought to himself. Ugh! Mocking yowls came from Dustpaw and Sandpaw. “Good idea!” hissed Dustpaw. “Firepaw had better be good at cracking fleas!” “And hunting!” added Sandpaw. “That sack of bones is going to need feeding up!”**

“Those two need to be taught some manners!” Crystal hissed.

**“Enough!” Bluestar interrupted them. “I hope Firepaw will find no shame in caring for Yellowfang. She is a healer, and she is his elder. For those reasons alone he should respect her!” She shot a sharp glance at Sandpaw and Dustpaw. “And there is no humiliation in caring for another cat when it is unable to take care of itself. The meeting is over. I would like to speak to my senior warriors alone now.” With that, she jumped down from the Highrock and marched toward her den. Lionheart followed her. The other Clan cats began to move away from the Highrock. One or two congratulated Firepaw on being chosen as Bluestar’s apprentice; others mockingly wished him luck looking after Yellowfang.**

“If I ever find out who those cats are…” Nutmeg muttered.

**Firepaw felt so dazed by Bluestar’s announcement that he just nodded blankly. Longtail padded up to him. The vee-shaped nick that Firepaw had cut into the tip of his ear still showed. The young warrior drew back his whiskers into an ugly snarl. “Well, I hope you’ll think twice about bringing strays back into the camp next time,” he sneered. “Like I said, outsiders always bring trouble.”**

“Oh, shut up won’t you?!” Socks yowled. “I’m getting sick of hearing this!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tigerclaw: *Says something*
> 
> Crystal: Shush it!
> 
> Darkstripe: *Says something*
> 
> Crystal: Shush It!
> 
> Longtail: *Says something*
> 
> Crystal: I TOLD YOU YOUNGSTERS TO sHuSh It!


	11. Learning The Herbs: Featuring Livy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last one! Hope you like!

**“I’d go and see to Yellowfang, if I were you,” whispered Graypaw, as Longtail strode away. “She’s doesn’t look very happy.” Firepaw glanced over at the old she-cat. She was still lying beside the Highrock. Graypaw was right; she was glaring at him.**

“She better leave him alone!” Nutmeg meowed. “He’s just doing what his mentor and leader told him to do!”

**“Well, here goes,” he mewed. “Wish me luck!” “You’ll need the whole of StarClan on your side for this one,” answered Graypaw. “Call out if you need a hand. If she looks like she’s going to have you, I’ll sneak up behind her and whack her on the head with a stiff rabbit.”**

Tommy snorted with laughter. “That’s one way of stopping her!”

**Firepaw purred with amusement and trotted off toward Yellowfang. His cheerfulness quickly evaporated as he neared the injured queen.**

“That’s not a good sign.” Ruby meowed.

**The old cat was clearly in a terrible mood. She hissed a warning and showed her teeth. “Stop right there, kittypet!”**

“Here we go…” Hattie muttered.

**Firepaw sighed. It seemed he was in for a fight. He was still hungry and beginning to feel tired. He longed to curl up in his nest for an afternoon nap. The last thing he wanted was to argue with this pitiful clump of fur and teeth. “You can call me what you like,” he mewed wearily. “I’m just following Bluestar’s orders.” “You are a kittypet, though, aren’t you?” Yellowfang wheezed.**

The watching cats all sighed, resigned to the fate of listening to the idiocy of anti-kittypets.

**She’s tired too, Firepaw thought. There was less fire in her voice, although her spite was as strong as ever. “I used to live with Twolegs when I was a kitten,” Firepaw replied calmly. “Your mother a kittypet? Your father a kittypet?”**

Nutmeg and Jake exchanged sad looks. Yes, the life of a kittypet was easy, but it was also safe. Nutmeg knew of Jake escapades into the woods, and they both agreed that their kits should stay in Twolegplce, even though they may not get to see them often.  _ Though, _ Nutmeg thought drily.  _ That didn’t stop Firepaw. _

**“Yes, they were.” Firepaw looked down at the ground, feeling resentment burn inside him. It was bad enough that members of his own Clan still viewed him as an outsider. He certainly didn’t have to answer to this foul-tempered prisoner.**

“Too right!” Luna agreed.

**Yellowfang seemed to take his silence as an invitation to go on.**

“Here we go again…” Nami muttered.

**“Kittypet blood is not the same as warrior blood. Why don’t you run home to your Twolegs now instead of looking after me? It’s humiliating, being fussed over by a lowborn cat like you!”**

Princess winced. Firestar would not take to that well. Not at all.

**Firepaw’s patience ran out. He snarled, “You’d still feel humiliated if I were warrior-born. You’d feel ashamed whether I was a precious she-cat from your own Clan or a wretched Twoleg that had picked you off the ground.” He lashed his tail from side to side. “It’s the fact that you need to rely on any cat that you find so humiliating!” Yellowfang stared at him, her orange eyes very wide. Firepaw carried on fiercely: “You’re just going to have to get used to being cared for until you are well enough to look after yourself, you spiteful old bone bag!”**

If cats could whistle, Tommy would be doing so at this moment. “Little brother just got feisty!”

**He stopped as Yellowfang began to make a low, harsh, wheezing sound. Alarmed, Firepaw took a step toward her. The she-cat was trembling all over and her eyes had narrowed into tiny slits. Was she having some kind of a fit?**

Livy and Taylor stared at each other, just as confused.

**“Look, I didn’t mean...” he began, before he suddenly realized that she was laughing!**

“What the…” Smudge said.

**“Mr-ow, ow-ow,” she mewled, a purr rumbling up from deep inside her chest. Firepaw didn’t know what to do.**

“You and me both, bro,” Filou meowed, staring at Yellowfang on screen in utter confusion. “You and mean both.”

**“You have spirit, kittypet,” Yellowfang croaked, stopping at last. “Now, I’m tired and my leg hurts. I need sleep and something to put on this wound. Go and find that pretty little medicine cat of yours and ask her for some herbs. I think you’ll find a goldenrod poultice would help. And, while you’re at it, I wouldn’t mind a few poppy seeds to chew on. The pain is killing me!”**

“Well...that was an abrupt mood swing.” Nutmeg meowed, bewildered.

**Stunned by her change of mood, Firepaw turned quickly and sprinted toward Spottedleaf’s den. He had never been in this part of the camp before. With his ears pricked, he padded through a cool green tunnel of ferns that led into a small grassy clearing. A tall rock stood at one side, split down the middle by a crack wide enough for a cat to make its den inside. Out of this opening trotted Spottedleaf. As usual, she looked bright-eyed and friendly, her dappled coat gleaming with a hundred shades of amber and brown.**

Tommy sniggered and opened his mouth to declare Firepaw’s crush once more, but was stopped by Luna slamming his face into the dirt. “Pah!” he spat. “Luna!”

“It’s what you deserve!”

**Firepaw shyly mewed a greeting, and reeled off Yellowfang’s list of herbs and seeds. “I’ve got most of those in my den,” replied Spottedleaf. “I’ll fetch some marigold leaves too. If she dresses her wound with that, it’ll keep off any infection. Wait here.”**

“Marigold for infections?” Livy asked, interested. “I never knew that.” Livy lived in a Twoleg nest with a housefolk who was a vet for Twolegs, and she knew a few of the materials that her housefolk used. The idea of medicine had always fascinated her, and learning about clan medicine appealed to her immensely.

**“Thanks,” Firepaw mewed as the medicine cat disappeared back into her den. He strained his eyes, trying to catch a glimpse of her inside. But the den was too dark to see anything; he could only hear the sound of rustling and smell the heady scents of unfamiliar herbs. Spottedleaf emerged from the gloom and dropped a bundle folded in leaves by Firepaw’s feet. “Tell Yellowfang to go easy on the poppy seeds. I don’t want her to deaden the pain entirely. A little pain can be useful, as it will help me judge how well she is healing.”**

Livy nodded, mentally noting to herself the uses of poppy seeds.

**Firepaw nodded and picked up the herbs with his teeth. “Thanks, Spottedleaf!” he mewed through the mouthful of leaves, then headed back through the fern tunnel into the main clearing. Tigerclaw was sitting outside the warriors’ den, watching him closely. As Firepaw trotted over to Yellowfang, carrying the herbs, he could feel the amber-eyed stare burning the fur on the back of his neck. He turned his head and looked at Tigerclaw curiously. The warrior narrowed his eyes and looked away.**

Princess narrowed her own eyes.  _ Why was Tigerstar paying such close attention to Firestar? At this time, he doesn’t even know about his crimes...so why all this attention? _

**Firepaw dropped the bundle beside Yellowfang. “Good,” she meowed. “Now, before you leave me in peace, find me something to eat. I’m starving!” The sun had risen three times since Yellowfang had entered the camp. Firepaw woke early and nudged Graypaw, who was still asleep beside him, his nose tucked under his thick tail. “Wake up,” Firepaw mewed. “Or you’ll be late for training.”**

“Ah, waking others up is such fun!” Zach meowed. Taylor glared at him.

“For you maybe!”

**Graypaw lifted his head sleepily and growled in reluctant agreement. Firepaw prodded Ravenpaw. The black cat opened his eyes immediately and leaped to his feet. “What is it?” he mewed, looking around wildly.**

“Woah!” Oliver exclaimed. “Easy there!”

**“Calm down, Ravenpaw. It’s time for training soon,” Firepaw soothed. Dustpaw and Sandpaw began to stir too, in their mossy nests on the far side of the den. Firepaw stood up and pushed his way out of the ferns. The morning was warm. Firepaw could see a deep blue sky through the leaves and branches that overhung the camp. Today, however, a heavy dew glistened on the fern fronds and sparkled on the grass. Firepaw sniffed the air. Greenleaf was drawing to a close, and soon it would start to feel colder. He lay down and rolled in the earth beside the tree stump, stretching his legs and tipping his head back to rub it on the cool ground. Then he flipped over onto his side, and looked across the clearing to see if Yellowfang was awake yet.**

“He’s taking his responsibilities seriously,” Crystal voiced approvenly. “That’s good.” Princess agreed. Firestar had  _ always _ paid close attention to his duties, but also to what he believed was right. That’s what made him such a great cat  _ and _ leader.

**She had been given a resting place at the other end of the fallen tree where the elders gathered to eat. Her nest lay tucked against its mossy trunk, out of hearing of the elders, but in full view of the warriors’ den across the clearing.**

“Strategic planning.” Oliver observed.

**Firepaw could just see a mound of pale gray fur, rising and falling in time to a gentle rumble of sleep. Graypaw trotted out of the den behind him, followed by Sandpaw and Dustpaw. Ravenpaw appeared last, with a nervous glance around the clearing before he emerged fully into the open. “Another day looking after that mangy old fleabag, eh, Firepaw?” mewed Dustpaw. “I bet you wish you were out training with us.” Firepaw sat up and shook the dust from his fur. He wasn’t going to let himself get annoyed by Dustpaw’s taunts.**

“Good thinking!” Cody meowed.

**“Don’t worry, Firepaw,” murmured Graypaw. “Bluestar will have you back in training before long.” “Perhaps she thinks a kittypet is better off staying in camp, tending to the sick,” mewed Sandpaw rudely, tossing her sleek ginger head and throwing him a scornful look.**

“Did Firepaw just describe Sandpaw as sleek?” Luna muttered to Princess. The brown tabby’s whiskers twitched.

“Perhaps.” she replied, fighting back her amusement. Luna looked disgruntled.

**Firepaw decided to ignore her barbed comments. “What is Whitestorm teaching you today, Sandpaw?” he mewed. “We’re doing battle training today. He’s going to teach me how a real warrior fights,” Sandpaw replied proudly. “Lionheart’s taking me to the Great Sycamore,” mewed Graypaw, “to practice my climbing. I’d best go. He’ll be waiting.” “I’ll come with you to the top of the ravine,” mewed Firepaw. “I have to catch breakfast for Yellowfang. Coming, Ravenpaw? Tigerclaw must have something planned for you.” Ravenpaw sighed and nodded, then followed Graypaw and Firepaw as they trotted out of the camp.**

“I wonder what’s the matter with Ravenpaw,” Hattie meowed. “He seems to be...I don’t know…”

“Unenthusiastic?” Smudge supplied. Hattie nodded.

“Yeah, unenthusiastic.”

**Even though his injury was completely healed, he still seemed to have little enthusiasm for warrior training. “Here,” mewed Firepaw. He dropped a large mouse and a chaffinch onto the ground beside Yellowfang. “About time,” she growled. The she-cat had still been sleeping when Firepaw had entered the camp after his hunting trip. But the smell of fresh-kill must have woken her, for now she had pulled herself into a sitting position. She dropped her head and hungrily gulped down Firepaw’s offerings. She had developed a massive appetite as her strength returned. Her wound was healing well, but her temper remained as fierce and unpredictable as ever. She finished her meal and complained, “The base of my tail itches like fury, but I can’t reach it. Give it a wash, will you?”**

“Yech!” Tommy and Ruby meowed in unison.

**With an inward shudder, Firepaw crouched down and set to work. As he cracked the plump fleas between his teeth, he noticed a gang of small kits tumbling in the dusty earth nearby.**

“Aw…” Nutmeg meowed.

**They were mauling each other and play-fighting, sometimes quite viciously. Yellowfang, who had closed her eyes as Firepaw groomed her, half opened one eye to observe the kits as they played. To his surprise, Firepaw felt her spine stiffen beneath his teeth.**

The watching cats looked confused at this.

**He listened for a moment to the tiny yelps and squeaks of the kits. “Feel my teeth, Brokenstar!” mewed one small tabby. He leaped onto the back of a little gray-and-white kit, who was pretending to be the ShadowClan leader. The two kits bundled toward the Highrock. Suddenly the gray-and-white kit gave a mighty heave and flung the tabby from his back. With a startled squeak, the little tabby cannoned into Yellowfang’s side. Instantly the old she-cat leaped to her feet, fur on end, spitting violently. “Stay away from me, you scrap of fur!” she hissed.**

“Woah,” Crystal meowed, sitting up. “Take it easy! He didn’t mean to do that!”

**The tabby kit took one look at the furious cat, turned tail, and ran. He hid himself behind a tabby queen, who was staring furiously across the clearing at Yellowfang. The gray-and-white kit froze where he stood. Then, paw by paw, he cautiously backed away toward the safety of the nursery. Yellowfang’s reaction had shocked Firepaw. He thought he’d seen her at her most vicious when they fought after their first meeting, but her eyes burned with a new rage now. “I think the kits are finding it hard being confined to camp,” he mewed cautiously. “They’re getting restless.” “I don’t care how restless they are,” growled Yellowfang. “Just keep them away from me!” “Don’t you like kits?” Firepaw asked, curious in spite of himself. “Did you never have kits of your own?” “Don’t you know medicine cats don’t have kits?” hissed Yellowfang furiously.**

“Medicine cats can’t have kits?” Hattie meowed, surprised. “Why not.” Princess tipped her head.

“Not completely sure,” she meowed. “I think it’s because the first clans were concerned that they would treat their kin before any other.” Tommy sighed.

“Looks like Firepaw’s crush won’t ever happen then.” he meowed. “She’s a medicine cat.”

“True,” Princess meowed. “But he  _ does _ have a mate now.”

“Who is it?” Nutmeg asked, ears pricked.

“You’ll see.” Princess meowed, eyes amused at the frustrated looks she got.

**“But I heard you were a warrior before that,” Firepaw ventured. “I have no kits!” Yellowfang spat. She snatched her tail away from him and sat up. “Anyway”—her voice suddenly lowered, and she sounded almost wistful—“accidents seem to happen to kits when I’m around them.”**

Nutmeg tilted her head. “I wonder what she means by that.” she murmured.

**Her orange eyes clouded with emotion. She laid her chin flat on her forepaws and stared ahead. Firepaw watched her shoulders sink as she released a long, silent sigh. Firepaw looked at her curiously. What could she mean? Was the old she-cat being serious? It was hard to tell; Yellowfang seemed to swing from mood to mood so quickly. He shrugged to himself and went on with the grooming. “There are a couple of ticks I couldn’t pull out,” he told her when he had finished. “I should hope you didn’t even try, you idiot!” snapped Yellowfang. “I don’t want any tick heads embedded in my rear, thank you very much. Ask Spottedleaf for a little mouse bile to rub on them. A splash of that in their breathing holes and they’ll soon loosen their grip.”**

“Mouse bile?” Livy echoed, bewildered. “What’s that?” Princess rested her tail on her daughter’s shoulder and stared into her eyes, serious.

“You don’t want to know.” she meowed. “Firepaw had Cloudtail collect some bile once when he got into trouble. It’s the worst apprentice punishment one can get.” Livy nodded, eyes wide.

**“I’ll get some now!” Firepaw offered. He was glad of a chance to get away from the grumpy cat for a while. And it was certainly no hardship to go and see Spottedleaf again.**

Tommy opened his mouth, paused, then shook his head. “Too easy.” he muttered.

**He walked toward the fern tunnel. Cats crossed the clearing around him, carrying sticks and twigs in their teeth. While he had been grooming Yellowfang, the camp had grown active. It had been like this every day since Bluestar had announced WindClan’s disappearance. The queens were weaving twigs and leaves into a dense green wall around the sides of the nursery, making sure that the narrow entrance was the only way in and out of the bramble patch. Other cats were working at the edges of the camp, filling in any spaces in the thick undergrowth. Even the elders were busy, scraping out a hole in the ground. Warriors filed steadily past, piling pieces of fresh-kill beside them, ready to be stored inside the newly dug hole. There was an air of quiet concentration, a determination to make the Clan as secure and well supplied as possible. If ShadowClan made a move on their territory, ThunderClan would shelter inside the camp. They would not let themselves be driven from their hunting grounds as easily as WindClan had been.**

“That’s good,” Taylor said. “They should be able to defend themselves since they’re prepared.”

**Darkstripe, Longtail, Willowpelt, and Dustpaw were waiting silently at the camp entrance. Their eyes were fixed on the opening to the gorse tunnel. A patrol was just returning, dusty and paw-sore. As soon as the warriors entered the camp, Darkstripe and his companions approached and exchanged words with them. Then they slipped quickly out of the camp. ThunderClan’s borders were not being left unguarded for a moment. Firepaw headed down the fern tunnel that led to Spottedleaf’s den. As he entered the clearing, he could see Spottedleaf was preparing some sweet-smelling herbs. “Can I have some mouse bile for Yellowfang’s ticks?” Firepaw mewed. “In a moment,” replied Spottedleaf, pawing two piles of herbs together and mixing the fragrant heap with one delicately extended claw. “Busy?” Firepaw asked, settling down on a warm patch of earth. “I want to be prepared for any casualties,” Spottedleaf murmured, glancing up at him with her clear amber eyes. Firepaw met her gaze for a moment, then looked away, an uncomfortable feeling prickling his fur. Spottedleaf turned her attention back to the herbs.**

“He  _ does _ have a crush on her!” Tommy bursted out.

“Obviously.” Luna meowed.

**Firepaw waited, happy to sit quietly and watch her at work. “Right,” she mewed at last. “What was it you wanted? Mouse bile?” “Yes, please.” Firepaw stood up and stretched each back leg in turn. The sun had warmed his fur and made him feel sleepy. Spottedleaf bounded into her den and brought something out. She held it gingerly in her mouth. It was a small wad of moss dangling on the end of a thin strip of bark. She passed it to Firepaw. He tasted her warm, sweet breath as he took the bark strip between his teeth.**

“Don’t. Say. Anything.” Luna threatened. Tommy stared at her, then shrugged.

“Alright,” he meowed. “I do prefer being alive.”

**“The moss is soaked in bile,” Spottedleaf explained. “Don’t get any in your mouth, or you’ll have a foul taste for days. Press it onto the ticks and then wash your paws—in a stream, not with your tongue!”**

Livy paid close attention to Spottedleaf’s words, determined to learn as much as she could.

**Firepaw nodded and trotted back to Yellowfang, feeling suddenly cheerful and tingling with energy. “Hold still!” he mewed to the old she-cat. Carefully he used his forepaws to press the moss onto each tick. “You may as well clear away my dirt now your paws are already foul!” she meowed when he had finished. “I’m going to take a nap.” She yawned, revealing her blackened and broken teeth. The warmth of the day was making her sleepy, too. “Then you can go and do whatever it is you apprentices do,” she murmured.**

“Freedom!” Filou yowled.

**When Firepaw had cleared away Yellowfang’s dirt, he left her dozing and made his way to the gorse tunnel. He was keen to get to the stream and rinse his paws. “Firepaw!” a voice called from the side of the clearing. Firepaw turned. It was Halftail. “Where are you off to?” meowed the old cat curiously. “You ought to be helping with the preparations.” “I’ve just been putting mouse bile on Yellowfang’s ticks,” replied Firepaw. Amusement flickered through Halftail’s whiskers. “So now you’re off to the nearest stream! Well, don’t come back without fresh-kill. We need as much as we can find.” “Yes, Halftail,” Firepaw replied.**

“You know,” Crystal meowed. “Firepaw’s been doing nothing but hunting for training. At least as far as we know. He hasn’t had any battle training yet.” Nutmeg nodded.

“That’s true,” she meowed. As much as she didn’t like fighting, she knew that Firepaw would need to learn how to defend himself, his friends, and his clan. And since Shadowclan seemed to be posing a threat at this moment...Firepaw would need to learn fast.

**He made his way out of the camp and up the side of the ravine. He trotted down to the stream where he and Graypaw had hunted on the day he had found Yellowfang. Without hesitating he jumped down into the cold, clear water. It came up to his haunches, and wet his belly fur. The shock made him gasp, and he shivered. A rustle in the bushes above him made him look up, although the familiar scent that reached his nose told him there was nothing to be alarmed about. “What are you doing in there?” Graypaw and Ravenpaw were standing looking at him as if he were mad.**

“Water isn’t  _ that _ bad!” Luna protested. Filou gave her a weird look.

“Uh, yes it is!” he disagreed. “It’s  _ horrible _ .” 

**“Mouse bile.” Firepaw grimaced. “Don’t ask! Where are Lionheart and Tigerclaw?” “They’ve gone to join the next patrol,” answered Graypaw. “They ordered us to spend the rest of the afternoon hunting.” “Halftail told me the same thing,” Firepaw mewed, flinching as a chilly current of water rushed around his paws. “Everyone’s busy back at camp. You’d think we were about to be attacked at any moment.” He climbed up onto the bank, dripping. “Who says we won’t be?” mewed Ravenpaw, his eyes flicking from side to side as if he expected an enemy patrol to leap out of the bushes at any time. Firepaw looked at the heap of fresh-kill that was piled beside the two apprentices. “Looks like you’ve done all right today,” he mewed. “Yeah,” mewed Graypaw proudly. “And we’ve still got the rest of the afternoon to hunt. Do you want to join us?” “You bet!” Firepaw purred. He gave himself a final shake, then bounded into the undergrowth after his friends.**

“It’s great that he still gets to spend time with his friends.” Nutmeg meowed to Jake.

“Friendship is a great thing.” her mate meowed.

**Firepaw could tell that the cats back at camp were impressed with the amount of prey the three apprentices had managed to catch during their afternoon hunt. They were welcomed back with high tails and friendly nuzzles. It took them four journeys to carry their bumper catch to the storage hole the elders had dug. Lionheart and Tigerclaw had just returned with their patrol as Firepaw, Graypaw, and Ravenpaw carried their last load into the camp. “Well done, you three,” meowed Lionheart. “I hear you’ve been busy. The store is almost full. You might as well add that last lot to the pile of fresh-kill for tonight. And take some of it back to your den with you. You deserve a feast!”**

Jake puffed up, smug, that his son (and his friends.) were getting praised for their good work.

**The three apprentices flicked their tails with delight. “I hope you’ve not been neglecting Yellowfang with all this hunting, Firepaw,” Tigerclaw growled warningly.**

“Oh, go stick your head into a beehive won’t you?” Crystal growled. “Maybe a few stings will knock that pride down a few notches!”

**Firepaw shook his head impatiently, eager to get away. He was starving. He had obeyed the warrior code this time and not eaten a morsel while he was hunting for the Clan. Nor had Graypaw or Ravenpaw.**

“Good,” Nutmeg said. “He’s learnt his lesson.”

**They trotted away and dropped the last of their catch on the fresh-kill that already lay at the center of the clearing. Then each of them took a piece and carried it back to their tree stump. The den was empty. “Where are Dustpaw and Sandpaw?” asked Ravenpaw. “They must still be out on patrol,” Firepaw guessed. “Good,” meowed Graypaw. “Peace and quiet.”**

“Hear hear!” Luna meowed.

**They ate their fill and lay back to wash. The cool evening air was welcome after the heat of the day. “Hey! Guess what!” mewed Graypaw suddenly. “Ravenpaw managed to squeeze a compliment out of old Tigerclaw this morning!”**

Tommy gasped. “Is the world ending?!?!”

**“Really?” Firepaw gasped. “What on earth did you do to please Tigerclaw—fly?”**

“Doubtful,” Ruby meowed. “I don’t think we’ll ever be able to fly.”

**“Well,” Ravenpaw began shyly, looking at his paws, “I caught a crow.”**

“Close enough to flying for me!” Zach meowed.

**“How’d you manage that?” Firepaw mewed, impressed. “It was an old one,” Ravenpaw admitted modestly. “But it was huge,” added Graypaw. “Even Tigerclaw couldn’t find fault with that! He’s been in such a bad mood since Bluestar took you on as her apprentice.”**

“Jealous, perhaps?” Hattie meowed thoughtfully. “That Firepaw’s getting a lot of attention?”

“That’s a possible reason.” Smudge meowed.

**He licked his paw thoughtfully for a moment. “Hang on, make that since Lionheart was made deputy.”**

“Oh…” Hattie realized. “It’s because he wanted to be deputy…”

**“He’s just worried about ShadowClan, and the extra patrols,” mewed Ravenpaw, hastily. “You should try not to annoy him.” Their conversation was interrupted by a loud yowl from the other side of the clearing. “Oh, no.” Firepaw groaned, getting to his paws. “I forgot to take Yellowfang her share!”**

“Oof, better get that done then!” Cody meowed.

**“You wait here,” mewed Graypaw, leaping up. “I’ll take her something.” “No, I’d better go,” Firepaw protested. “This is my punishment, not yours.” “No one will notice,” argued Graypaw. “They’re all busy eating. You know me: quiet as a mouse, quick as a fish. Wait here.”**

“Quiet?” Luna asked, amused. “Anyone remember the lopsided badger?”

**Firepaw sat down again, unable to hide his relief. He watched his friend trot away from the tree stump to the pile of fresh-kill. As if he were carrying out orders, Graypaw confidently picked out two of the juiciest-looking mice. Quickly, he began to pad across the clearing toward Yellowfang.**

“Almost there...almost there…” Tommy chanted.

“It’s gonna go wrong.” Socks meowed.

**“Stop, Graypaw!” A loud growl rumbled from the entrance to the warriors’ den. Tigerclaw strode out and marched over to Graypaw. “Where are you taking those mice?” he demanded.**

“Oh, no.” Tommy meowed.

“Knew it.”

**With a sinking feeling in his stomach, Firepaw watched, helpless, from the tree stump. Beside him, Ravenpaw froze midchew and crouched over his meal with his eyes wider than ever. “Umm...” Graypaw dropped the mice and shuffled his paws uncomfortably. “Not helping young Firepaw by feeding that greedy traitor over there, are you?” Firepaw watched Graypaw study his paws for a moment. Finally he replied, “I, er, I was just feeling hungry. I was going to take them off and eat them by myself. If I let that pair get a look in”—he glanced at Firepaw and Ravenpaw—“they’ll leave me with nothing but bones and fur.”**

“Good recovery!” Taylor meowed.

**“Oh, really?” mewed Tigerclaw. “Well, if you’re so hungry, you might as well eat them here and now!”**

Taylor paused. “Or maybe not…”

**“But—” Graypaw began, looking up at the senior warrior in alarm. “Now!” growled Tigerclaw. Graypaw bent his head quickly and began to eat the mice. He demolished the first one in a couple of bites and swallowed it quickly. The second mouse took longer for him to eat. Firepaw thought he’d never manage to swallow it, and his own stomach clenched in sympathy, but eventually Graypaw gave a final, difficult gulp and the last bit of mouse disappeared.**

“At least he managed it,” Oliver meowed sympathetically. “Though, he’s probably gonna have a stomach ache now.”

**“Better now?” asked Tigerclaw, his voice smooth with mock sympathy. “Much,” replied Graypaw, stifling a burp. “Good.” Tigerclaw stalked off again, back to his den. Graypaw slunk uncomfortably back to Firepaw and Ravenpaw. “Thanks, Graypaw,” Firepaw mewed gratefully, nudging his friend’s soft fur. “That was quick thinking.” The noise of Yellowfang’s yowl rose into the air once more. Firepaw sighed and got to his paws. He would make sure he took her enough to see her through the night. He wanted to turn in early. His stomach was full and his paws were tired.**

“Good idea.” Hattie meowed.

**“Are you okay, Graypaw?” he asked as he turned to leave. “Mrr-ow-ow,” moaned Graypaw. He was hunched into a low crouch, squinting with pain. “I’ve eaten too much!”**

Oliver winced.

**“Go and see Spottedleaf,” Firepaw suggested. “I’m sure she’ll find something to help.” “I hope so,” mewed Graypaw, tottering slowly away. Firepaw wanted to watch him go, until another angry yowl from Yellowfang sent him sprinting across the clearing.**

“Well, that was interesting.” Crystal meowed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tommy: *Sees Firepaw crushin on Spottedleaf*
> 
> Tommy: OOOooooooooooooOOOOOOOOooooooooooooo...........
> 
> Tommy: CRUSH~~~~~~
> 
> Luna: *Designated 'Wacker-of-Tommy'*


	12. Firepaw Has An Awkward Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK! As you've probably guessed, my updates are kind of slow now. I'm trying to alternate between the three works I have going on right now, so that's kind of why.

**By the following morning, a thin drizzle soaked the treetops and dripped down into the camp. Firepaw woke up feeling damp. It had been an uncomfortable night. He stood up and shook himself vigorously, fluffing out his fur. Then he left the apprentices’ den and trotted across the clearing to Yellowfang’s nest. Yellowfang was just stirring. She lifted her head and squinted at Firepaw as he approached. “My bones ache this morning. Has it been raining all night?” “Since just after moonhigh,” Firepaw replied. He reached out and prodded her mossy nest cautiously. “Your bedding is soaking wet. Why don’t you move nearer to the nursery? It’s more sheltered there.” “What? And be kept awake all night by those mewling kits! I’d rather get wet!” Yellowfang growled.**

Nutmeg thoughtfully narrowed her gaze. Why was Yellowfang so against kits? It was strange.

**Firepaw watched her circle stiffly on her mossy bed. “Then at least let me fetch you some dry bedding,” he offered, keen to drop the subject of kits if it upset the old she-cat so much. “Thank you, Firepaw,” replied Yellowfang quietly, settling down again.**

“Is...is she feeling alright?” Tommy whispered. “Is she sick?”

“I don’t know…” Filou meowed, staring in shock at the screen.

**Firepaw felt stunned. He wondered if Yellowfang was feeling all right. It was the first time she had thanked him for anything, and the first time she had not called him kittypet. “Well, don’t just stand there like a startled squirrel; go and fetch some moss!” she snapped.**

“Whew!” Tommy sighed. “False alarm! World’s not gonna end!”

**Firepaw’s whiskers twitched with amusement. This was more like the Yellowfang he was used to. He nodded and sprinted off. He almost crashed into Speckletail in the middle of the clearing. This was the queen who had watched Yellowfang’s angry outburst at the tabby kit the day before. “Sorry, Speckletail,” Firepaw mewed. “Are you on your way to see Yellowfang?”**

“Somehow...I don’t think so.” Nutmeg meowed.

**“What would I want with that unnatural creature?” replied Speckletail crossly. “Actually it’s you I was looking for. Bluestar wants to see you.”**

“I wonder what it’ll be about?” Taylor mused.

“Maybe about his training,” Crystal suggested. “Like I said before, he’s only been doing hunting. Maybe soon they’ll be doing some fighting.”

**Firepaw hurried toward the Highrock and Bluestar’s den. Bluestar was sitting outside, her head bobbing rhythmically as she licked the gray fur below her throat. She paused when she noticed Firepaw. “How is Yellowfang today?” she meowed. “Her bedding is wet, so I was going to fetch her more,” Firepaw replied. “I’ll ask one of the queens to see to that.” Bluestar gave her chest another lick, and then eyed Firepaw carefully. “Is she fit enough to hunt for herself yet?” she asked. “I don’t think so,” Firepaw meowed, “but she can walk well enough now.” “I see,” meowed Bluestar. She looked thoughtful for a moment. “It is time for you to return to your training, Firepaw. But you’ll need to work hard to make up for time you have lost.”**

“Called it!” Crystal meowed.

**“Great! I mean, thank you, Bluestar!” Firepaw stammered. “You will go out with Tigerclaw, Graypaw, and Ravenpaw this morning,” Bluestar continued. “I’ve asked Tigerclaw to assess the warrior skills of all our apprentices. Don’t worry about Yellowfang; I’ll make sure someone sees to her while you are gone.” Firepaw nodded. “Now, join your companions,” Bluestar ordered. “I expect they’re waiting for you.” “Thank you, Bluestar,” Firepaw mewed. He turned with a flick of his tail and darted toward his den. Bluestar was right; Graypaw and Ravenpaw were both waiting for him by their favorite tree stump. Graypaw looked stiff and uncomfortable, his long fur clumped by the dampness of the air. Ravenpaw was pacing around the tree stump, lost in thought, the white tip of his tail twitching. “So, you’re joining us today!” Graypaw called as Firepaw approached. “Some day, huh?” He shook himself roughly to get rid of the clinging wetness. “Yes. Bluestar told me that Tigerclaw is going to assess us today. Are Sandpaw and Dustpaw coming too?”**

“Stars, I hope not!” Ruby exclaimed. “I don’t want to hear about them again!”

**“Whitestorm and Darkstripe took them out on warrior patrol. I suppose Tigerclaw is going to look at them later,” Graypaw answered. “Come on! We should get going,” urged Ravenpaw. He had stopped pacing and now hovered beside them anxiously. “Fine by me,” mewed Graypaw. “Hopefully some exercise will warm me up a bit!” The three cats trotted through the gorse track and out of the camp. They hurried to the sandy hollow. Tigerclaw had not arrived, so they hung around in the shelter of a pine tree, their fur fluffed up against the chill. “Are you worried about the assessment?” Firepaw asked Ravenpaw, as the young cat padded backward and forward with quick, nervous pawsteps. “There’s no need to be. You’re Tigerclaw’s apprentice, after all. When he reports back to Bluestar, he’s going to want to tell her how good you are.”**

“It’s nice that he’s encouraging Ravenpaw.” Nami meowed.

**“You can never tell with Tigerclaw,” mewed Ravenpaw, still pacing. “For goodness’ sake, sit down,” Graypaw grumbled. “At this rate you’ll be worn out before we begin!” By the time Tigerclaw arrived, the sky had changed. The clouds looked less like thick gray fur, and more like the soft white balls of down that queens used to line the nests of their newborns. Blue skies couldn’t be far behind, but the breeze that brought the softer clouds carried a fresh chill. Tigerclaw greeted them briskly and launched straight into the exercise details. “Lionheart and I have spent the last few weeks trying to teach you how to hunt decently,” he meowed. “Today you’ll have a chance to show me how much you have learned.**

“So...no fighting practice yet?” Crystal rhetorically asked. “Figures.” she wanted to see her youngest grandson kick butt once more.

**Each of you will take a different route and hunt as much prey as possible. And whatever you catch will be added to the supplies in the camp.” The three apprentices looked at one another, nervous and excited. Firepaw felt his heart begin to beat faster at the prospect of a challenge. “Ravenpaw, you will follow the trail beyond the Great Sycamore as far as the Snakerocks. That should be easy enough for your pitiful skills.**

“Great way to boost his confidence.” Jake meowed sarcastically.

**You, Graypaw,” Tigerclaw continued, “will take the route along the stream, as far as the Thunderpath.” “Great,” mewed Graypaw. “Wet paws for me!” Tigerclaw’s stare silenced him. “And finally you, Firepaw. What a shame your great mentor couldn’t be here today to witness your performance for herself. You shall take the route through the Tallpines, past the Treecut place, to the woods beyond.”**

“Wait, isn’t that by the town?” Socks asked. “Why’s Tigerclaw sending Firepaw there?”

**Firepaw nodded, frantically tracing the route in his head. “And remember,” Tigerclaw finished, fixing them all with his pale-eyed stare, “I shall be watching all of you.” Ravenpaw was the first to sprint away toward the Snakerocks. Tigerclaw took a different track into the woods, leaving Graypaw and Firepaw alone in the hollow, trying to guess who Tigerclaw would follow first. “I don’t know why he thinks Snakerocks is an easy route!” mewed Graypaw. “The place is crawling with adders. Birds and mice stay away from there because there are so many snakes!” “Ravenpaw’ll have to spend his whole time trying not to get bitten,” Firepaw agreed. “Oh, he’ll be okay,” mewed Graypaw. “Not even an adder would be fast enough to catch Ravenpaw at the moment, he’s so jumpy.**

“I do hope he’ll be alright!” Nutmeg meowed.

**I’d better get going. See you back here later on. Good luck!” Graypaw raced off toward the stream. Firepaw paused to sniff the air, then bounded up the side of the hollow and began to head for the Tallpines. It felt strange to be going in this direction, toward the Twoleg place he had been raised in. Cautiously Firepaw crossed the narrow path into the pine forest. He looked through the straight rows of trees, across the flat forest floor, alert for the sight and scent of prey. A movement caught his eye. It was a mouse, scrabbling through the pine needles.**

“Go get it!” Nami meowed.

**Remembering his first lesson, Firepaw dropped into the stalking position, keeping his weight in his haunches, his paws light on the ground.**

“His stance is perfect!” Jake exclaimed proudly. Crystal nodded in agreement.

**The technique worked perfectly. The mouse didn’t detect Firepaw until his final leap. He caught it with one paw and killed it swiftly.**

“Perfection!” Crystal meowed.

**Then he buried it, so that he could pick it up on his return journey. Firepaw traveled a little farther into the Tallpines. The ground here was deeply rutted by the tracks of the huge Twoleg monster that tore down the trees. Firepaw took a deep breath, his mouth open. The monster’s acid breath had not touched the air here for a while. Firepaw followed the deep tracks, jumping across the ruts. They were half-filled with rain, which made him feel thirsty. He was tempted to stop and take a few mouthfuls, but he hesitated. One lap of that muddy trench water and he’d taste the monster’s foul-smelling tracks for days.**

“Yeah...that’s not a good idea.” Hattie meowed, wrinkling her nose.

**He decided to wait. Perhaps there would be a rainwater puddle beyond the Tallpines. He hurried onward through the trees and crossed the Twoleg path on the far boundary. He was back amid the thick undergrowth of oak woods. He moved onward until he found a puddle and lapped up a few mouthfuls of the fresh water. Firepaw’s fur began to prickle with some extra awareness. He recognized sounds and scents familiar from his old watching place on the fence post, and knew instantly where he was. These were the woods that bordered the Twolegplace. He must be very close to his old home now.**

Smudge frowned. Didn’t he and Firepaw meet after he joined Thunderclan? This was starting to sound like it...

**Ahead Firepaw could smell Twolegs and hear their voices, loud and raucous like crows. It was a group of young Twolegs, playing in the woods. Firepaw crouched and peered ahead through the ferns. The sounds were distant enough to be safe. He changed direction, skirting the noises, making sure he was not seen. Firepaw stayed alert and watchful, but not just for Twolegs—Tigerclaw might be somewhere nearby. He thought he heard a twig snap in the bushes behind him. He sniffed the air, but smelled nothing new. Was he being watched now? he wondered. Out of the corner of his eye, Firepaw sensed movement. At first he thought it was Tigerclaw’s dark brown fur, but then he saw a flash of white. He stopped, crouched, and inhaled deeply. The smell was unfamiliar; it was a cat, but not a ThunderClan cat.**

Smudge blinked. Yep, this was it.

**Firepaw felt his fur bristle with the instincts of a Clan warrior. He would have to chase the intruder out of ThunderClan territory! Firepaw watched the creature moving through the undergrowth. He could see its outline clearly as it skittered between the ferns. Firepaw waited for it to wander nearer. He crouched lower, his tail waving back and forth in slow rhythm. As the black-and-white cat neared, Firepaw rocked his haunches from side to side as he prepared to spring. One more heartbeat; then he leaped. The black-and-white cat jumped into the air, terrified, and raced away through the trees. Firepaw gave chase.**

_ Gave me a heart-attack! _ Smudge thought.

**It’s a kittypet! he thought as he raced through the undergrowth, smelling its fear-scent. In my territory! He was closing in rapidly on the fleeing animal. It had slowed its headlong rush, preparing to scramble up the wide, mossy trunk of a fallen tree. With the blood roaring in his ears, Firepaw leaped onto its back in a single bound.**

Smudge silently sighed. That had hurt.

**Firepaw could feel the cat struggling beneath him as he gripped on with all his claws. It let out a desperate and terrified yowl. Firepaw released his grip and backed away. The black-and-white cat cringed at the foot of the fallen tree, trembling, and looked up at him. Firepaw lifted his nose, feeling a ripple of disgust at the intruder’s easy surrender. This soft, plump house cat, with its round eyes and narrow face, looked very different from the lean, broad-headed cats Firepaw lived with now.**

“That’s to be expected.” Crystal meowed.

**And yet something about this cat seemed familiar.**

“Really?” Hattie asked. “Who could it be?” Smudge determinedly stared at the screen.

**Firepaw stared harder. He sniffed, drawing in the other cat’s scent. I don’t recognize the smell, he thought, searching his memory. Then it came to him. “Smudge!” he meowed out loud.**

“Smudge?!” Hattie exclaimed. She gave the black and white cat on screen a closer look. “It is you! Why didn’t we notice it?”

“Don’t know,” Cody meowed.

“Huh.”

**“H-ho-how d-d-do you know my n-name?” stammered Smudge, still crouching. “It’s me!” Firepaw meowed. The house cat looked confused.**

Smudge flattened his ears. “He looked very different than from the last time we saw each other!” he meowed defensively. Hattie licked his ear.

“We know,” she meowed.

**“We were kittens together. I lived in the garden next to you!” Firepaw insisted. “Rusty?” mewled Smudge in disbelief. “Is that you? Did you find the wildcats again? Or are you living with new housefolk? You must be, if you’re still alive!”**

“Oh, ye of little faith!” Tommy sighed dramatically. Smudge buried his face in his paws. It was embarrassing seeing himself acting so clueless.

**“I’m called Firepaw now,” Firepaw meowed. He relaxed his shoulders and let his fur fall flat into a sleek orange pelt. Smudge relaxed too. His ears pricked up. “Firepaw?” he echoed, amused. “Well, Firepaw, it looks like your new housefolk don’t feed you enough! You certainly weren’t this scrawny last time we met!”**

Luna gave Smudge a dead-panned look. “It’s the kibble. Definitely the kibble.” Smudge buried his face even deeper.

**“I don’t need Twolegs to feed me,” Firepaw replied. “I’ve got a whole forest of food to eat.” “Twolegs?” “Housefolk. That’s what the Clans call them.” Smudge looked bewildered for a second; then his expression changed to one of complete astonishment. “You mean you’re really living with the wildcats?” “Yes!” Firepaw paused. “You know, you smell...different. Unfamiliar.” “Unfamiliar?” Smudge echoed. He sniffed. “I suppose you’re used to the smell of those wildcats now.”**

“That’s likely.” Oliver meowed.

**Firepaw shook his head, as if to clear his mind. “But we were kittens together. I should know your smell like I’d know the smell of my birth mother.”**

Nutmeg sighed softly.

**Then Firepaw remembered. Smudge had passed six moons. No wonder he looked so soft and fat, and smelled so strange. “You’ve been to the Cutter!” He gasped. “I mean, the vet!”**

“Oh!” Taylor exclaimed. “That’s why Firepaw had a hard time remembering!”

**Smudge shrugged his plump black shoulders. “So?” he mewed. Firepaw was speechless. So Bluestar was right. “Come on, then! What’s it like, living wild?” Smudge demanded. “Is it as good as you thought it’d be?” Firepaw thought for a moment: about last night, sleeping in a damp den. He thought about mouse bile and clearing away Yellowfang’s dirt, and trying to please both Lionheart and Tigerclaw at once during training. He remembered the teasing he suffered about his kittypet blood.**

“Yeah, those aren’t the greatest moments.” Filou meowed.

**Then he remembered the thrill of his first catch, of charging through the forest in pursuit of a squirrel, and of warm evenings beneath the stars sharing tongues with his friends. “I know who I am now,” he meowed simply.**

Smudge nodded his head, in complete understanding of his old friend’s choices.

**Smudge tipped his head to one side and stared at Firepaw, clearly confused. “I should be getting home,” he mewed. “Mealtime soon.” “Go carefully, Smudge.” Firepaw leaned forward and gave his old friend an affectionate lick between the ears. Smudge nuzzled him in return. “And stay alert. There may be another cat in the area who is not as fond of kittypets—I mean, house cats—as I am.”**

Smudge shivered at the thought of Tigerclaw - because who else could Firepaw be referring to?

**Smudge’s ears flicked nervously at these words. He looked around cautiously and leaped up onto the trunk of the fallen tree. “Good-bye, Rusty,” he mewed. “I’ll tell everyone at home that you’re okay!” “’Bye, Smudge,” meowed Firepaw. “Enjoy your meal!” He watched the white tip of Smudge’s tail disappear over the edge of the tree. In the distance he could hear the rattle of dried food being shaken, and a Twoleg voice calling. Firepaw turned, his tail high, and started back toward his own home, sniffing the air as he went. I’ll find a finch or two here, he decided. Then I’ll catch something else on the way back through the pines.**

“I caught a finch once!” Nami meowed proudly.

**He felt bursting with energy after meeting Smudge and realizing just how lucky he was to live in the Clan. He looked up at the branches above him and began to stalk silently across the forest floor, every sense alert. Now he just needed to impress Bluestar and Tigerclaw, and the day would be perfect.**

“This was a pretty good scene.” Ruby murmured to Socks as the screen faded out. Socks flicked an ear.

“Yeah,” he agreed. “But I have a feeling the next one is gonna have something bad in it.” Ruby paused, considering her brother’s words.

“Let’s hope not.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firepaw: *Jumps on Smudge*
> 
> Smudge: AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> Firepaw:.......oops. Awkward.......


	13. Break Time! (Surprise!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We have some chatty cats in this one!

Nutmeg rolled onto her side, contemplating as the other kittypets stood and stretched their legs. Jake, who had disappeared briefly, returned with a mouse clamped in his jaws and her dropped it at her paws.

“Here, try it.” her mate invited. Nutmeg gave the mouse a dubious look, unsure. She gently sniffed it, then took a bite. Jake’s whiskers twitched as her ears pricked. “Good, amiright?” Nutmeg purred.

“It is,” she meowed.

“Well, save some for me!” he exclaimed. Nutmeg poked her mate’s side with a paw.

“I think I should be worried about  _ you _ not saving any for  _ me _ .” Jake gave her an offended look.

“What ever gave you that idea?” he meowed innocently.

“Princess.” said she-cat paused as she heard Oliver’s mew, and instantly knew what he was going to ask.

“Yes, Oliver?” she meowed, turning to meet him. He touched his nose to her shoulder.

“You know something about this right?” he asked. “Every time Tigerclaw is mentioned, you tense up. And every time he does something, you mutter under your breath.” the white tom sat down, tail curled over his paws. “There was something going on in the forest at that time, wasn’t there?” When Princess didn’t answer, he leaned forward and whispered; “Does it have something to do with Tigerclaw?” Princess hesitated, then nodded. Oliver slowly nodded. “And I assume that Firepaw also is involved?” Princess met her mate’s blue eyes.

“Very involved.” she meowed softly, green eyes glazing as she remembered the stressed, anxious looks of her brother. Firestar had tried to hide as much of it as he could from her, but Princess saw right through it. She knew her brother was under a lot of pressure, especially when he became deputy and then leader. That’s why she always made sure to be there when he called. To reassure him that she was there for him, and would always be there for him. Her tail drooped.  _ Not anymore. _ A small voice in her head goaded.  _ He’s not here anymore. He left. And you’ll never see him again. _

“Princess?” Oliver asked, eyes concerned. “Feeling alright?” Princess shook herself, angry at letting those thoughts get to her.

“I’m alright.” she meowed. “Just...remembering.” Oliver nodded, pressing against her.

“If you need to talk,” he offered. “I’m right here.” Princess dropped her eyes to the ground. Those were the same words she spoke to Firestar, moons ago. She turned to Oliver and brushed her nose to his cheek.

“Thank you.”

Ruby slunk through the forest, belly rumbling with hunger, and mouth watering with the scent of so much prey. She had never come across a place so filled with food. She paused as she spotted a squirrel. Dropping into a low crouch, she slowly crept forward, paw by paw, until she was a few tail-lengths away. The squirrel froze, lifted its head and began looking around.  _ Now! _ Ruby sprung forward and landed on the gray creature, cutting of it’s squeal of fear with a perfectly delivered snap to the neck. The warm smell of blood filled her nose, and she licked her lips as she picked the squirrel up and trotted back to the clearing where Socks was sitting next to their grandmother. The gray she-cat dropped her catch and settled down.

“Nice catch.” Crystal praised. Ruby happily flick her tail as Socks gave it a sniff.

“That smells so good.” he groaned. Ruby nudged the squirrel towards him.

“Go on, have a bite.” she urged him.

“Thanks!” The tuxedo tom took a bite and chewed as Crystal casted a critical eye over both of them.

“It’s good to see you two getting alone.” she meowed, a tad bit evasive. “Too bad your brother isn’t here to join in.” Ruby and Socks froze, casting guilty glances at each other at the mention of Tiny - or Scourge as he called himself. Ruby studied her paws as Crystal’s disappointed gaze swept over them both. “Tell me,” the old she-cat meowed. “I won’t yell, but tell me why you thought it was a good idea to bully your brother like that.” Socks answered, voice small.

“I….I guess we were just...just…” he and Ruby met each other’s eyes. Socks continued without breaking eye contact with his sister. “I guess we were just...jealous.”

“Jealous?” Crystal prompted. Ruby sighed.

“Yeah, jealous.” she scuffled the ground. “Mother was just paying so much attention to him, because he was the...well...runt of the litter. And I guess we just didn’t like that.” Ruby felt her ears burning with shame as kithood memories filled her mind. Excluding Tiny from their games. And when he did join in, roughly pushing him around. She flinched as the worst one yet entered her mind.

_ “You know what happens to unwanted kits?”  _ her own scornful voice filled her ears. In her mind’s eye, she remembered the terrified, uneasy eyes of her little brother. Ice-blue wide with terror as she spoke the damning words that sealed his fate.

_ “They get thrown into the river!” _

Ruby stifled a sob. After that moment, Tiny had been nowhere to be found. Mother had searched for him, and found his scent trail ending at the forest, and she had proclaimed that Tiny must have been killed by the forest cats. Many moons later, however, Ruby and Socks found out just how wrong she had been. Her little brother, riddled with scars, claws reinforced with dog teeth, collar studded with his victim’s teeth, and those gentle, curious icy eyes had turned into a chillingly emotionless stare, bitterness coating the irises.

Crystal stared gently at her first two grandchildren, disappointment but also compassion in her green eyes. She gently licked them both on their heads.

“I’m glad you’ve realized what you’ve done was wrong,” she meowed softly. Socks pawed the ground as Crystal nudged Ruby’s squirrel towards them. “Eat.” she prompted. “You’ll want a full belly.” Ruby and Socks slowly began eating, guilt still circling through them, but acceptance for their mistakes seeping through as well.

The gathered cats all settled back down in the clearing, ready to continue the viewing when a starburst momentarily blinded them. When their vision came to, Bluestar was standing there yet again.

“Bluestar?” Princess asked. “What are you doing here? Is there something else we need to do?” Bluestar gestured with a paw.

“No,” she shook her head. “I have conferred with the members of Starclan, and we have reached an agreement.” The gathered cats exchanged bewildered looks. “Another will be joining you.”

“Who?” Livy asked. Bluestar glanced off to the side.

“Me, apparently.” Only the ones who recognized the newcomer gasped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MWHAHAHAHAHA!!!! You'll have to wait until I post next to confirm who it is!!!! #NoRegrets
> 
> Jake & Nutmeg: *Being cute*
> 
> Oliver & Princess: *Discussing the fate of the clans*
> 
> Crystal: *Gently scolding her grandkits*
> 
> Ruby & Socks: *Trauma, guilt, horrified memories*
> 
> Bluestar:.......................LET'S THROW ANOTHER ONE IN!!!


End file.
